Turnaround
by Voulla
Summary: La vie de la next génération, 19 ans après. Albus, Rose et Scorpius font leur entrée à Poudlard en première année. Venez vivre leurs aventures, ou seront-ils répartis ?
1. Chapter 1

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Disclaimer:Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. ROLLING, hormis les OC. L'histoire débute après l'épilogue du tome 7. Le Texte en italique appartient à J. (Tome 1).

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Chapitre 1** : **Prologue**

_« Seule l'histoire n'a pas de fin » (Charles Baudelaire)_

_Cette année-là, l'automne sembla arriver brusquement. En cette matinée du 1__er__septembre, l'air était vif et doré comme une pomme. Les fumées des pots d'échappement et le souffle des piétons étincelaient, telles des toiles d'araignée dans la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère, tandis que la petite famille traversait d'un pas sautillant la rue grondante de circulation en direction de la grande gare aux murs noircis de suie._

_Deux énormes cages bringuebalaient sur les chariots chargés de bagages que poussaient les parents. Les hiboux qui y étaient enfermés lançaient des hululements indignes et la fillette aux cheveux roux traînait en pleurnichant derrière ses frères, accrochée au bras de son père._

Cette famille de cinq personnes semblait détonner dans l'atmosphère tranquille de la gare. Ce n'était pas leurs vêtements, leurs physionomie, ni encore les hiboux qu'ils transportaient sur leurs chariots qui surprenait le plus les quelques passants, qui avaient eu l'idée saugrenue de leurs adresser un coup d'oeil. Non c'était plutôt leur attitude, un savant mélange entre l'excitation, la fébrilité et l'impatience.

Les deux adultes, avaient dans les 35-40 ans et étaient accompagnés de trois enfants qui devaient être les leurs au vue de la ressemblance flagrante entre le père et ses deux fils.

Ils avaient tous les trois les cheveux noirs de jais, en bataille pour deux d'entre eux alors que le troisième avait apparemment réussit à les dompter.

Le père mesurait dans les 1m80, sportif, et sa particularité était ses yeux vert émeraude cachés derrière ses lunettes.

Seul celui qui semblait être l'aîné et qui avait les mêmes cheveux en bataille que son père, portait des lunettes. Cependant, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur noisette que ceux de sa mère. A contrario, celui qui devait être le cadet avait les yeux de son père. Si les deux garçons ressemblaient au père, leur sœur, bien qu'étant un doux mélange de ses deux parents, avait plus pris de leur mère

Elles avaient les mêmes cheveux roux, bien que ceux de la fillette, soient ondulés alors que ceux de sa mère étaient lisses.

_Les banlieusards regardaient les hiboux avec curiosité au passage de la famille qui se frayait un chemin en direction de la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10. La voix d'Albus, qui marchait devant lui, parvint à Harry au milieu de la clameur environnante. Ses fils avaient repris la dispute commencée dans la voiture :_

_- Je __n'irai pas ! __Je __n'irai pas __à Serpentard !_

_- James, arrête un peu ! s'exclama Ginny._

_- J'ai simplement dit qu'il y serait __peut-être, __fit remarquer James en adressant un sourire à son jeune frère. Il n'y a pas de mal a ça. Il sera __peut-être __à Serp..._

_Mais James croisa le regard de sa mère et se tut. Les cinq Potter s'approchèrent de la barrière. D'un air supérieur, James jeta un coup d'oeil à son jeune frère par-dessus son épaule, prit le chariot des mains de sa mère et se mit à courir. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu._

_Côte à côte, Albus et son Père, poussèrent le deuxième chariot en prenant de la vitesse. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la barrière, Albus fit une grimace mais il n'y eut aucun choc et la famille émergea sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, obscurci par l'épaisse vapeur blanche que produisait la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express. Des silhouettes indistinctes s'affairaient au milieu de cette brume dans laquelle James s'était déjà volatilisé._

_Un groupe de quatre personnes émergea de la brume, à coté du tout dernier wagon. Ce fut seulement lorsque Harry, Ginny, Lily et Albus arrivèrent devant eux que leur visage devint net._

Ce n'était autre que Ron Weasley, sa femme Hermione (anciennement Granger) et leurs deux enfants Rose, qui allait entrer à Poudlard cette année avec Albus, et Hugo qui avait le même âge que Lily.

Rose ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, elle avait la même crinière, bien qu'un peu plus disciplinée et attachée en une simple queue de cheval.

Le même visage fin, sans les dents de devant et la même lueur d'intelligence brillait dans ses beaux bleus qu'elle tenait de son père. De son père, elle avait aussi ses cheveux roux, et les tâches de rousseur qui lui parsemait le visage.

Hugo aussi avait pris beaucoup des traits physiques des Weasley avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux roux. Il était grand pour son âge et, comme son père, un éternel gaffeur. De sa mère il tirait cependant son nez et il partageait avec elle son amour pour la lecture.

_- Salut, dit Albus qui paraissait profondément soulagé._

_Rose, déjà vêtue de sa toute nouvelle robe de Poudlard, lui adressa un sourire radieux._

De retour sur le quai, après avoir déposé leurs bagages dans un wagon ils trouvèrent Lily et Hugo, le jeune frère de Rose, discutant avec animation de la maison dans laquelle ils seraient envoyés le jour ou ils iraient enfin a Poudlard.

_- Si tu n__'__es pas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite, lança Ron. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression._

_- Ron !_

_Lily et Hugo éclatèrent de rire, mais Albus et Rose avaient un air grave._

_- Il dit ça pour rire, assurèrent Hermione et Ginny._

_Mais Ron ne faisait plus attention a eux. Croisant le regard de Harry, il lui montra d__'__un discret signe de tête un endroit du quai situé a une cinquantaine de mètres. Pendant quelques instants, la vapeur s__'__était un peu dissipée et trois personnes se détachaient nettement parmi les volutes de fumée._

_- Regarde qui est la._

L'homme qui se tenait là, n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, avec sa femme Astoria Malefoy (anciennement Greengrass et petite sœur de Daphné Greengrass) et leurs fils Scorpius.

_Drago Malefoy, un manteau sombre boutonné jusqu__'__au cou, était avec sa femme et son fils. Son front commençait à se dégarnir, ce qui accentuait son menton pointu. Le jeune garçon ressemblait à Drago autant qu__'__Albus à Harry. Apercevant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui l__'__observaient, Drago leur adressa un bref signe de tête et se détourna._

_- Voici donc le petit Scorpius, murmura Ron. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérite l__'__intelligence de ta mère._

_- Ron, pour l__'__amour du ciel, dit Hermione, moitié sérieuse, moitié amusée, n__'__essaye pas de les dresser l__'__un contre l__'__autre avant même qu__'__ils aient commence l__'__école !_

_- Tu as raison, admit Ron. Désolé._

_Mais, incapable de s__'__en empêcher, il ajouta :_

_- Ne sois quand même pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousais un Sang Pur._

Il fut bientôt l'heure de partir, les parents rappelèrent leurs enfants vers eux pour un dernier au revoir avant les vacances de Noël.

_James éclata de rire. Il autorisa sa mère à l__'__embrasser, étreignit brièvement son père puis bondit vers le train qui se remplissait rapidement. Ils le virent agiter la main vers eux avant de se précipiter dans le couloir du wagon pour retrouver ses amis._

_Ginny embrassa Albus._

_- On se reverra à Noël._

_- Au revoir, Al, dit Harry à son fils qui se serrait contre lui. N__'__oublie pas que Hagrid t__'__a invite à prendre vendredi prochain. Ne t__'__approche pas de Peeves. Ne te bats pas en duel tant que tu n__'__auras pas appris à le faire. Et ne laisse pas James te raconter n__'__importe quoi._

_- Et si je suis à Serpentard ?_

_La question qu__'__il avait murmurée était destinée uniquement à son père. Harry savait que seul le moment du départ pouvait forcer Albus à révéler à quel point sa peur était profonde et sincère._

_Harry s__'__accroupit, le visage de son fils un peu au-dessus du sien. Des trois enfants de Harry, Albus était le seul à avoir les yeux de Lily._

_- Albus Severus, dit-il._

_Il parlait a mi-voix pour que personne ne puisse l__'__entendre en dehors de Ginny. Elle eut le tact de faire semblant de ne pas écouter, adressant des signes de la main a Rose qui était montée dans le train._

_- Tes deux prénoms t__'__ont été donnes, poursuivit Harry, en souvenir de deux directeurs de Poudlard. L__'__un d__'__eux était un Serpentard et il était sans doute l__'__homme le plus courageux que j__'__aie jamais rencontre._

_- Mais __dis-moi simplement..._

_- __... si c__'__était le cas, alors Serpentard gagnerait un excellent élève, n__'__est-ce pas ? Pour nous, ça n__'__a pas d__'__importance, Al. Mais si ça en a pour toi, tu pourras choisir Gryffondor plutôt que Serpentard. Le Choixpeau magique tiendra compte de tes préférences._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- C__'__est ce qui s__'__est passé pour moi, dit Harry._

_Il n__'__en avait jamais parle a ses enfants jusqu__'__a maintenant et lorsqu__'__il prononça ces mots, il vit sur le visage d__'__Albus une expression émerveillée. Mais déjà, les portes claquaient tout au long du convoi écarlate et les silhouettes floues des parents se massaient devant les wagons pour un dernier baiser, une dernière recommandation._

_Albus sauta dans le train et Ginny ferma la porte derrière lui. A côté d__'__eux, des élèves étaient penchés aux fenêtres. De nombreuses têtes, dans les wagons et sur le quai, semblaient s__'__être tournées vers Harry._

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu__'__ils te regardent comme ça ? Interrogea Albus, tandis que Rose et lui tendaient le cou pour voir les autres élèves._

_- Ne t__'__inquiète pas, dit Ron. C__'__est à cause de moi. Je suis extrêmement célèbre. Albus, Rose, Hugo et Lily éclatèrent de rire. Le train s__'__ébranla et bientôt leurs parents ne devirent que des petits points noirs au loin._

Ils étaient en route pour Poudlard et c'est à partir de ce moment que leurs aventures commençaient.


	2. Chapter 2

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Disclaimer:Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. , hormis les OC. Merci à ma Béta Reader : Strida.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 2**** : Voyage et découverte en Poudlard express**

_"N'ayez jamais peur de la vie, n'ayez jamais peur de l'aventure, faites confiance au hasard, à la chance, à la destinée. Partez, allez conquérir d'autres espaces, d'autres espérances. Le reste vous sera donné de surcroît."(Henry de Monfreid)_

_POV Albus_

Je savais bien que je ne devais pas écouter toutes les balivernes que débitait mon frère, mais là il s'agissait de Poudlard. Poudlard, la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie au monde, j'en rêve depuis que je suis gosse et ça doit être la même chose pour tous les enfants sorciers anglais.

Sa dernière blague en date, avait été de me rabâcher sans cesse que j'irais à Serpentard. Ce n'était pas l'idée d'aller à Poudlard qui me flanquait la trouille, bien au contraire, j'étais plutôt impatient d'y aller. Surtout après avoir entendu toutes ces histoires sur Poudlard de la part de mon frère, de mes cousins & cousines qui y avaient été avant moi et les quelques anecdotes qui avaient échappées aux parents.

Non c'était plus l'éventualité d'aller à Serpentard, que diraient ma famille, mes parents si j'y allais ? Eux de fervents Gryffondors ! Et surtout, la tête de mon frère, si j'y étais répartis ! Je n'aurais plus qu'à m'exiler sur une autre planète le connaissant. Car oui, il allait me le faire payer, ça c'était sur !

Certes mes parents, n'avaient cessés de nous répéter, à mon frère, ma sœur et moi, que la maison dans laquelle nous atterririons n'avait pas d'importance. Mais, c'était surtout lorsque mon père m'avait pris à part sur le quai, quelques minutes avant le départ du train, pour me rassurer en me racontant l'histoire de mes prénoms, que j'avais réellement compris ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

Ceux de mon frère et de ma sœur n'étaient pas un mystère, on devinait facilement d'où ils venaient. James portait les prénoms de notre grand père paternel, James Potter, et du parrain de mon père, Sirius Black, tous les deux décédés avant notre naissance à tous les trois.

Lily, elle portait le prénom de notre grand-mère paternelle, Lily Evans Potter, et de sa marraine, Luna Scamander, la seule, avec notre grand-mère Molly, ayant donné son prénom à un enfant de notre famille alors qu'elle était encore en vie.

Parce que oui, nous n'étions pas les seuls dans la famille à porter un prénom en hommage à une personne disparue. A croire que c'était une tradition familiale, mon cousin Fred II, le fils d'oncle George et de tante Angelina, portait le même prénom que le frère jumeau d'oncle George, oncle Fred, mort pendant la seconde guerre.

Bien sur le fait que la plupart des gens présents dans la gare ait le regard braqué sur nous, n'avait rien arrangé. Mais cela m'avait semblé bizarre qu'autant de monde nous regarde et ce n'était pas la plaisanterie d'oncle Ron qui allait me berner.

Nos parents nous cachaient des choses, quelque chose d'important à la vue de l'instant de gêne qui était apparue sur leurs visages quelques secondes seulement, avant qu'oncle Ron ne dise une plaisanterie pour détourner notre attention.

Je découvrirais de quoi il en retourne, j'en fais la promesse au nom de Merlin !

Heureusement le bavardage incessant de ma cousine Rose, sur ses projets à Poudlard, pour les sept années à venir, me ramena dans notre wagon et me remonta le moral, comme à son accoutumée.

D'habitude Rose n'était pas quelqu'un qui bavardait sans cesse pour ne rien dire, mais elle aimait tout particulièrement parler de Poudlard et pouvait argumenter des heures et des heures sur le sujet.

Nous étions partis de la gare depuis environ une heure, lorsque deux personnes, une fille et un garçon qui devaient avoir notre âge, firent leur apparition à l'entrée de notre wagon, coupant Rose dans son monologue sur Poudlard, au cours duquel je me contentais d'acquiescer vaguement en mâchonnant une chocogrenouille.

- Excusez-nous, …, mais … est-ce qu'il reste encore de la place dans votre wagon ? Est-ce qu'on peut s'installer avec vous ? Par ce qu'il y a un groupe d'élèves plus âgés qui sont venus dans notre compartiment et qui nous on fichus dehors, débita à toute vitesse la fille.

- Ouais, il y avait quatre garçons et trois filles dans notre compartiment. Dont un certain Malfoy et un prénommé Ian Wallace et ils ont été pris à partis par ce qu'ils étaient des sangs-purs. Bridget est partie chercher de l'aide dans le compartiment des préfets, Fiona est restée pour essayer de calmer le jeu et Ian et Scorpius nous ont demandé de partir, qu'ils allaient régler ça.

Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de mon frère et de mes cousins. Rose me lança un regard interrogateur auquel je répondis par un regard tout aussi incrédule que le sien.

- Pas de problèmes, entrez on vas vous aider à mettre vos bagages dans le filet, dit Rose qui s'était levée tel un diable sortant de sa boite.

Je l'imitais et me dirigeais vers le garçon pour l'aider à monter les bagages dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet tandis que Rose aidait la fille à bien installer les cages.

Une fois l'opération terminée, Rose et moi nous nous sommes rassis à nos places respectives, pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient sur la banquette d'en face.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, moi c'est Arielle Thompson, dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui, encore merci. Et moi c'est Tristan Wilkerson, se présenta le garçon.

- Désolée, on ne s'est pas présentés, commença Rose, alors que Arielle lui coupait la parole.

- Pas la peine de le dire, on sait tous comment vous vous appelez. Albus Potter, fils de Harry Potter, surnommé l'Elu, chef des Aurors et de Ginny Potter, ancienne Poursuiveuse des Harpies, joueuse de renommée mondiale, puis journaliste sportif pour la Gazette.

Quant à toi, ajouta-elle en se tournant vers Rose, Rose Weasley, fille des deux meilleurs amis de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Auror et Hermione Weasley, chef du département de la justice magique au ministère.

- Eh bien pas moi ! S'exclama Tristan. Désolé, c'est peut être impoli, mais je n'ais aucune idée de qui vous êtes, ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

- Ce n'est pas grave dis-je sincèrement. Et puis le fait que tout le monde nous connaisse est un peu exagéré. N'est-ce pas Rosie ?

- Bien sûr que c'est exagéré, s'indigna-t-elle. Je veux bien admettre que nos parents soient connus, mais en ce qui nous concerne c'est autre chose, affirma-t-elle avec force, coupant du même coup Arielle dans son élan qui s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose.

Je lui jetais un regard interrogatif auquel elle me répondit par un regard qui voulait dire joue le jeux on reparlera de ça plus tard.

Voyant le silence commencer à s'installer dans notre wagon, Rose s'empressa d'intervenir : « Et vous, d'où est-ce que vous venez ? Vous connaissiez l'existence de Poudlard avant de recevoir votre lettre ? Je peux peut-être vous aider ? Je me suis un peux renseignée sur le sujet.

Tristan et Arielle relevèrent la tête d'un air surpris qui se transforma bientôt en soulagement.

- Un peut renseigné ? Tu veux dire que tu as lu à toi toute seule, au moins tous les livres qui existent sur Poudlard, oui ! Dis-je en rigolant devant le faux air offusqué de ma cousine et ceux hilares d'Arielle et Tristan.

L'ambiance se fit plus amicale et j'appris qu'Arielle était sang-mêlé. Sorcière par sa mère, moldue par son père, qu'elle venait de Carlisle et qu'elle aurait en réalité 12 ans cette année le 26 Décembre.

Tristan lui était né moldu et n'avait jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir sa lettre, ce qui permit à Rose de lui faire un exposé qui le captiva je pense autant qu'il l'endormi.

Le trajet se continua tranquillement, toujours dans cette bonne ambiance où chacun parlait de ses passions, ses loisirs aux autres.

Un peu avant d'arriver à Pré-au-lard, Victoire, notre cousine, vint nous informer que nous n'allions pas tarder à arriver et que par conséquent il était temps de mettre notre uniforme.

Rose profita des quelques instants de la présence de notre cousine, avant que celle-ci n'aille rejoindre ses amis, pour lui poser quelques questions supplémentaires sur Poudlard. A croire qu'elle n'en savait jamais assez.

Victoire, entrant dans sa septième et dernière année à Serdaigle, qui en plus de ça venait d'être nommée préfète en chef, lui répondit avec gentillesse et fermeté, avant de prendre congé.

Tristan et moi sortîmes dans le couloir 5 minutes pour laisser Arielle enfiler son uniforme puisque Rose avait mis le sien avant même de monter dans le train. Les filles firent de même pour nous et nous nous retrouvâmes tous en uniforme à l'arrivée du train à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

Beaucoup d'élèves, de tous âges, sortirent en même temps de leur compartiment, créant bientôt un énorme bouchon dans le couloir, même si nous avions du laisser nos bagages dans la compartiment, nous empêchant de voir correctement à deux mètres devant soit.

Nous réussîmes à descendre du train après 10 bonnes minutes de patiente.

Rose me donna un coup de coude discret dans les côtes pour me montrer Malfoy qui se tenait sur le quai avec un garçon noir et deux filles qui semblaient tous de notre âge et qui attendaient patiemment sur le quai à seulement quelques mètres de nous.

-Tu as vu qui c'est là bas, me chuchota discrètement Rose.

Nos parents, à Rose et à moi, nous avaient juste dit qu'en descendant du train nous devions suivre Hagrid et qu'il nous mèneraient à Poudlard sans nous donner plus d'explications.

Une silhouette imposante se rapprochait de nous sans que nous puissions vraiment dire de qui il s'agissait. Mais il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne au monde.

- Venez c'est Hagrid, m'écriais-je à l'intention de Tristan et Arielle qui ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi Rose venait à l'instant de se précipiter vers lui.

_POV Scorpius_

Après avoir dit au revoir à mes parents, je montais dans le train, en tirant ma valise, à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

Beaucoup étaient déjà occupés et certains de leurs occupants se contentaient de me regarder avec une aversion gratuite qu'ils n'essayaient même pas de dissimuler ou me pointer du doigt lorsque je passais dans le couloir.

J'en trouvais enfin un de libre, vers l'avant du train, le troisième en partant du début pour être précis. Je me dépêchais de mettre ma valise dans le filet à bagage prévu à cet effet. Grace au sort d'allègement lancé par mon père sur ma valise, son poids avait littéralement diminué et je pus la soulever facilement.

Mon animal de compagnie est un chat, un Bengal, nommé Fennec, qui a la particularité de ne pas avoir besoin de cage. Il se contente de me suivre partout où je vais.

Quelques secondes avant le départ du train, la porte s'ouvrit sur trois filles qui devaient entrer en première année comme moi, laissant s'échapper Fennec par la même occasion.

- Salut. Dis moi, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère qu'on s'installe avec toi, c'est le dernier compartiment à ne pas être plein à l'avant du train et les autres sont tous occupés par des élèves plus âgés, me demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés auburn.

Elles ne devaient pas savoir à qui elles s'adressaient, par ce que sinon elles ne l'auraient pas fait, pensais-je mélancoliquement.

- Non pas de problèmes. Vous voulez de l'aide pour vos valises ? Demandais-je avec sincérité.

- Oui merci, répondit doucement la fille qui avait ses cheveux coiffés dans une tresse qui lui prenait toute la tête.

Je me levais et aidais les trois filles à percher leurs valises, valises qui entre parenthèse n'avait pas subies de sort d'allègement comme la mienne, dans le filet prévu à cet effet.

Je me rassis à ma place contre la fenêtre, alors que les trois filles prenaient place sur la banquette située en face de moi.

- Moi c'est Bridget, Bridget Dawson, dit la fille qui était assise en face de moi et qui avait les cheveux blonds coupés en carré juste au dessus des épaules et qui me tendait la main.

Alors que je la lui serrait et avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, elle me coupa : « On sait tous comment tu t'appelles ! Est-ce qu'on peux t'appeler Scorpius ? Récita-t-elle d'une traite.

Je retire ce que je disais tout à l'heure, elles savaient. En tout cas, deux des trois filles étaient au courant de qui j'étais, si je me fiais à l'air mi interrogateur mi intrigué de la troisième.

- Euh oui … c'est mon prénom. Ce n'est pas interdit de l'utiliser, lui répondis-je mal à l'aise, alors que le regard des deux autres était fixé sur moi.

- Moi c'est Fiona, Fiona Malaìnn et je n'ais aucune idée de qui tu es, dit avec décontraction, la fille aux cheveux bouclés auburn.

- Eh bien comme j'allais le dire, moi c'est Scorpius Malfoy. Et toi tu es …? Demandais-je à la dernière des trois filles, celle qui avait une tresse.

- Moi c'est Arielle Thompson, répondit-elle doucement en prenant soin d'éviter mon regard interrogateur.

Un silence aux abords pesant, puis paisible s'installa dans le wagon comme une brise sur le Nil. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça d'avoir de la compagnie.

Bridget et Fiona, qui semblaient avoir plus d'affinités l'une envers l'autre qu'envers la troisième, Arielle, mais qui essayait tout de même de l'intégrée dans leur conversation, racontaient d'où elle étaient originaires.

C'est comme ça que j'appris que Fiona venait des Etats-Unis, plus précisément de la ville de Groton dans le Connecticut, que Bridget venait de Brighton et Arielle de Carlisle.

Je me replongeais dans mes pensées jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit laissant passé mon chat, Fennec, puis deux garçons de mon âge, qui traînaient derrière eux leurs bagages.

- Salut, est-ce qu'il reste encore de la place dans votre compartiment ? Les autres sont tous pleins à l'avant et ceux qui sont à l'arrière sont « réservés » aux années supérieures et on aimerait mieux éviter, dit le garçon aux cheveux blonds un peu trop longs pour être décent.

- Bien sûr, pas de problèmes, dit Bridget après nous avoir consulté tous les trois du regard.

Le garçon visiblement soulagé, s'avança un peu plus à l'intérieur du wagon, après avoir placé sa valise dans le filet à bagages avec l'aide du second garçon, puis alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de ma banquette.

C'est lorsqu'il s'avança à son tour, après avoir jeté machinalement un sort sur sa valise pour qu'elle aille se ranger toute seule dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet, que je le reconnu.

Il s'agissait de Ian Wallace, cadet d'une famille de sang pur américaine.

Je ne pus m'empêcher le fixer une seconde de trop pour passé inaperçu. Même si les autres n'avaient rien remarqué, je savais que ça ne lui avait pas échappé.

D'ailleurs pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il m'avait reconnu et qu'il n'était pas dupe de mon petit manège, il me salua d'un signe de tête auquel je répondis par politesse.

En même temps on ne s'était croisé que deux ou trois fois dans des soirées privées réservées aux sangs-purs. Cela ne faisait pas de nous des amis, encore moins des meilleurs amis, surtout dans notre milieu.

Notre devise était plutôt du style « Même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec tout ce qui se fait, garde le pour toi et ne prends parti que pour ce qui pourrait te servir » que « brandis ta baguette contre tout et rien, juste pour défendre quelqu'un ».

Il vint tout de même s'asseoir entre le garçon blond et moi.

- Alors comment vous vous appelez ? demanda Bridget qui souriait en se tournant vers les deux nouveaux.

- Moi c'est Tristan Wilkerson, dit le garçon blond d'un air hésitant.

- Et moi je m'appelle Ian Wallace, répondit-il d'un ton las.

- Alors voici, Fiona Malaìnn, Arielle Thompson, Scorpius Malfoy, énonça-t-elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle nous pointait du doigt. Et moi c'est Bridget Dawson, ajouta-t-elle tranquillement.

Tristan se mêla à la conversation des filles tandis que j'en entamais une, beaucoup plus formelle, avec Ian.

Les discutions allaient bon train entre les uns et les autres lorsque je repérais un groupe qui s'avançaient vers notre compartiment d'un pas beaucoup trop cauteleux, pour être honnête.

A la seconde où ils franchirent la porte sans même prendre la peine de frapper, je sus que j'avais raison de me méfier et je n'étais pas le seul. Ian sembait également sur ses gardes.

- Désolé de cette intrusion inopinée, mais comme vous n'êtes pas venu nous saluer comme il est d'usage de le faire normalement, nous sommes venu jusqu'à vous. Dit celui qui devait être le chef, avec un air doucereux, en nous regardant, Ian et moi de manière insistante.

- Excusez-moi de vous contredire, mais de une vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer et de deux je n'ai jamais entendu dire que les premières années devaient aller saluer obligatoirement les élèves plus âgés. Bien au contraire en général ils nous évitent comme la peste ou se moquent de nous, s'exclama Fiona, qui s'était levée sous l'impulsion.

Ian et moi échangeâmes un regard, cette situation allait mal tourner. Surtout avec ce groupe de sang pur autoproclamé et Tristan qui est né-moldu.

D'autant plus que le chef du groupe n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on lui parle de cette manière. J'hésite pour le fait aggravant entre le fait qu'elle ne soit pas sang pur, que ce soit une fille où qu'elle est osé lui adresser la parole.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait falloir faire quelque chose sinon ça allait vraiment mal finir. Ces gens n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur, j'en sais quelque chose.

- Wilkerson, Thompson, Dawson et Malaìnn, vous devriez aller faire un tour le temps que nous ayons une petite conversation avec eux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez laisser vos bagages dans le compartiment, si vous voulez. Il ne leur arrivera rien. Ou vous pouvez les prendre maintenant si vous préférez, déclarais-je d'un air impassible.

Même si ils semblèrent un peu hébétés, Tristan et Arielle obéirent sans discuter contrairement à Fiona et Bridget qui nous lancèrent un regard empli de défit.

- Je crois que vous devriez nous laisser maintenant, s'exclama un autre membre du groupe, d'un air beaucoup plus menaçant que son chef, en direction de Fiona et Bridget.

Mais Fiona ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille, puisqu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui lancer un regard et se contenta de demander à Bridget d'aller chercher un Préfet.

- Il me semble que vous n'ayez pas bien compris ce qu'on vient de dire. Déguerpissez toutes les deux immédiatement, dit le chef d'un air beaucoup plus menaçant à l'approche de Bridget vers la sortie.

- Non, c'est vous qui n'avez pas bien compris, il me semble. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, on n'était là avant vous. Alors si vous voulez leur parler en privé, aller dehors, s'exclama Fiona. Bridget, tu peux y aller ajouta-t-elle, plus calmement alors qu'elle se rasseyait à sa place en les ignorant.

Ils semblaient tellement abasourdis qu'ils se décalèrent pour laisser sortir Bridget. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les deux Préfèts-en-chefs et après une altercation virulente le groupe s'en alla.

Le trajet se termina aussi tranquillement qu'il avait commencé et personne ne reparla de cette « rencontre » houleuse.

Lorsque le train s'approcha de la gare, nous nous approchâmes de la sortie pour pouvoir aller plus rapidement sur le quai et ainsi éviter la cohue.

_POV Rose_

Alors que j'essayais de remonter le moral d'Albus et de surmonter mon anxiété croissante au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de Poudlard, je réalisais en fin.

J'étais en route pour Poudlard, j'étais sur de connaître le château par cœur, tellement j'avais entendu ma Mère m'en parler.

Deux élèves arrivèrent dans notre wagon me coupant dans mes plans sur Poudlard. La fille avait les cheveux châtain clair remontés en une tresse africaine, les yeux bleus et devait faire à peu près ma taille.

Le garçon quant à lui, avait les cheveux blonds, de grands yeux noisette et était de taille moyenne.

Lorsqu'ils parlèrent du groupe d'élèves qui les avaient chassés du wagon qu'ils partageaient avec Malfoy, j'eu la même inquiétude qu'Albus. Pourvus qu'il ne s'agisse pas de James, de Fred et de leurs amis.

Mais réflexion faite, ça ne pouvait pas être eux. D'accord James adorait embêter Albus, mais il s'agissait de son petit frère. Il le taquinait juste. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'ils nous avaient raconté.

La, c'était beaucoup plus sérieux qu'une simple gaminerie. Ils faudra qu'on tire ça au clair avec Albus, en plus de ce qui c'est passé sur le quai ce matin.

Plus je parlais avec Arielle et Tristan plus je les appréciais. Ils étaient plutôt sympas dans leur genre.

Tristan était né-moldu et j'eu le plaisir de lui raconter une bonne parie de ce que je savais sur Poudlard.

Quant à Arielle, elle partageait une de mes plus grandes passions après Poudlard, la lecture.

James et ses amis n'étaient pas venus nous embêter de tout le trajet, jamais je n'y aurais crus, eux qui ne manquent jamais un occasion.

Victoire vint nous informer que nous arrivions bientôt et qu'il fallait enfiler nos uniformes.

Hier j'étais tellement excité d'aller à Poudlard que je l'avais soigneusement préparé pour le mettre dés ce matin.

J'en profitais pour lui poser d'avantages de questions sur Poudlard et pour me faire taire elle me lâcha qu'il y avait eu une altercation dans le wagon de Malfoy, mais n'en dit pas plus, puis elle partis retrouver ses amis.

A l'arrivée du Poudlard express en gare de Pré-au-lard, j'ordonnais à Albus et à nos camarades de se dépêcher de sortir du train.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de notre manque d'expérience, où tout simplement d'un mauvais timing, mais nous nous retrouvâmes pris dans un énorme bouchon dans le couloir sans pouvoir avancer.

Heureuse d'avoir réussie à descendre après être restée bloquée dans le couloir avec Albus, Arielle et Tristan pendant dix bonnes minutes, je laissais mon regard vagabonder sur le quai.

Enfin, pour être honnête dix minutes est un peu exagéré vu que je n'est pas regardé l'heure, mais c'était pendant un long moment comme même.

En attendant Hagrid, je rêvassais quand je vis Malfoy avec deux filles et un autre garçon qui devaient être de notre âge, puis j'interpellai Albus en lui donnant un coup de coude pour le lui montrer.

Quelques minutes après, j'aperçus enfin Hagrid et me précipitais vers lui, j'avais hâte de savoir comment nous allions rejoindre Poudlard.

Note d'auteur : Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ces deux premiers chapitres de ma fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review !

Petit cadeau d'Halloween pour vous : le deuxième chapitre de ma fic. La publication reprendra le rythme normal de un chapitre par semaine, le vendredi.


	3. Chapter 3 - Poudlard

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Disclaimer:Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. ROWLING, hormis les OC. Les passages en italique appartiennent à J. (Tome 1). La partie en italique du passage du chapeau est tirée de la chanson de répartition du tome 1, le reste est de moi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 3**** : Poudlard**

_« Je suis entrain de changer ma vie par mes actions, c'est un choix qui m'appartient. » (André Gide)_

_POV Externe_

- Hé Al fait attention au calamar géant ! Parfois il s'amuse à attraper des premières années qui n'ont pas leurs places à Poudlard, s'exclama James en direction de son frère.

James se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, accompagné de leur cousin Fred qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la foule.

Tristan et Arielle qui s'étaient arrêtés pour l'attendre lorsque son frère l'avait interpellé lui lancèrent un regard inquiet.

- C'est bizarre, je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de ça, s'alarma Arielle.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Ça doit être encore une de ses nombreuses blagues ! s'exclama Albus. Enfin j'espère, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Ils se mirent à la recherche de Rose mais ils durent bien vite se rendre compte qu'avec toute cette foule c'était mission impossible. Il ne leur restait qu'une solution : rejoindre Hagrid, la seule personne assez grande pour être visible avec tout ce monde.

- Les premières années, par ici. Suivez moi ! Les autres écartez-vous ! Laissez les passer ! Tonna Hagrid comme si il avait utilisé le sort de Sonorus.

Ils se précipitèrent vers lui grandement aidé par son intervention, car sans son aide ils auraient eu du mal à se frayer un passage. Rose les attendaient sagement à coté d'Hagrid et discutait avec lui de son sujet favori : Poudlard.

- Bonjour Hagrid, s'exclama Albus en souriant. Voici Arielle et Tristan, les présenta Albus.

- Salut Al, lui répondit Hagrid en souriant. Bonjour vous deux, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Arielle et Tristan.

Hagrid vérifia d'un regard qu'aucune première année ne s'était égarée vers un groupe d'autres élèves ou qu'elle ne soit restée sur le quai avant de revenir vers eux.

- Vous passerez le bonjour à vos parents de ma part, ajouta-t-il en direction d'Albus et de Rose.

- Bien, j'espère que tout le monde est là par ce qu'il est l'heure d'y aller. Suivez-moi et faites bien attention où vous mettez les pieds surtout ! C'est partit ! reprit-il d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde entende.

_Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité._

Les quelques élèves des autres années qui flânaient sur le quai, quelques minutes avant avaient disparus. Il ne restait plus qu'eux et l'obscurité.

_L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait, de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé._

Les quelques élèves qui murmuraient d'excitations plongèrent dans un silence impressionné du à la beauté du spectacle. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel et n'auraient pu imaginer quelque chose d'aussi beau. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

_D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise._

- Faites bien attention à ne pas glisser et surtout préparez vous à baisser la tête, dit Hagrid

_Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux._

_Guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif._

- J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne. Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Hagrid avant de lever son énorme poing pour frapper trois fois contre l'impressionnante porte du château.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, comme lorsque vous regardez un film d'horreur et qu'à l'approche de la victime la porte s'ouvre dans un horrible grincement strident.

Mais là, il n'y eut pas de grincement. La porte s'ouvrit avec légèreté et stoppa net sans un bruit, comme par magie.

Un grand sorcier, qui devait mesurer dans les 1m80-90, vêtu d'une longue cape au liseré bleu nuit s'approchait vivement à leur encontre. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts, de grands yeux bleu foncé et un visage rond, qui le rendait sympathique.

Rose et Albus le reconnurent tout de suite. Il s'agissait de Neville Londubat, un très bon ami de leurs parents.

- Bonjour professeur Londubat, je vous amène les petits nouveaux, annonça joyeusement Hagrid.

- Merci Hagrid, vous pouvez y aller, je m'en occupe, lui répondit le professeur Londubat.

- Il est temps d'y aller maintenant. Suivez-moi et ne vous inquiétez pas je vais tous vous expliquer dans quelques instants, déclara Neville avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur du château.

Le hall du château était immense, son plafond était si haut qu'on avait du mal à l'apercevoir et un lustre magnifique, qui brillait de mille feux, trônait en son centre.

Des torches enflammées étaient fixées contre les murs de pierre telle une succession de touches de couleurs qui auréolait les murs de leur éclat.

Un somptueux escalier de marbre, invitait les élèves à monter pour découvrir ce qui se cachait dans les étages.

Le professeur Londubat leur fit traverser une immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année.

On entendit soudain, la rumeur de centaines de voix qui leur parvenaient à travers une porte située sur à droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, déclara Neville d'un ton solennel. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons.

Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune.

Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan.

Et j'insiste bien pour dire que même si chaque maison est unique, elle a ses forces et ses faiblesse, mais en aucun cas elle ne peut survivre seule. A Poudlard nous sommes tous solidaires et ce malgré nos différences.

- Est-ce que vous avez tous bien compris, les interrogea le professeur Londubat.

L'ensemble des premières années hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur acceptation.

_- _Bien, maintenant je dois vous parler d'un ou deux points du règlement. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles, votre maison perdra des points.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur.

J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous trouvera la maison qui lui correspondra le mieux, quelle qu'elle soit.

La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous souhaite bon courage à tous !

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes vous chercher le temps d'aller voir si tout est prêt, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

- Comment font-ils d'après vous pour nous sélectionner ? Leur demanda Tristan avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation dans la voix, lorsque le professeur Londubat eu disparut derrière une porte et que les murmures reprirent.

- Mon frère m'a dit que nous allons devoir combattre un troll et toutes sortes de créatures bizarres. Mais à mon avis il ne m'a dit ça que pour me faire une blague comme à son habitude. Non, nous allons sûrement devoir passer un test. Mais lequel ça je n'en n'ais aucune idée ? répondit Albus calment même si le même mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation perçait dans sa voix. Rosie tu le sais peut-être ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Non, même Maman qui est intarissable sur le sujet n'a rien voulu me dire. Papa en a rajouté une couche en me disant que ça allait me gâcher la surprise et que de toute façon il n'y avait pas d'entraînement possible pour ce test là. Pas d'entraînement possible ? Je suis sure qu'il se moquait de moi comme James l'a fait avec toi. Déclara-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Le reste des premières années semblaient tout aussi fébriles qu'eux, se demandant avec crainte ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer.

- Tout est prêt nous allons pouvoir y aller, informa le professeur Londubat en les faisant sursauter.

Neville ouvrit les lourdes portes en bois et les fit pénétrer dans la salle.

_L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table._

Le plafond n'était pas un plafond ordinaire. Non bien au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il reflétait le ciel. Des centaines, voir des milliers d'étoiles le parsemait en cette sombre nuit.

_POV Albus_

Le château était incroyable, la grande salle était magnifique et le plafond, la chose la plus sublime au monde, était magique.

Je ne fus pas surpris d'entendre Rose leur faire l'historique du plafond et elle s'apprêtait à faire celui du château lorsque Neville nous fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

A son centre y était installée la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall.

Le professeur Londubat, revint quelques instants plus tard, avec un vieux chapeau de sorcier qu'il installa sur un petit tabouret juste en face d'eux.

Soudain une des coutures s'ouvrit et il se mit à chanter :

« Je reviens aujourd'hui,

Après plus de mille ans, de bons et loyaux services,

Pour accomplir mon dur labeur,

Celui de vous répartir, malgré vos farces et vos vices.

Mais vos qualités, aussi seront récompensées,

Rassurez-vous, je suis censé.

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor__  
><em>_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts__  
><em>_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.__  
><em>_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez justes et loyal__  
><em>_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler__  
><em>_Et leur patience est proverbiale.__  
><em>_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi__  
><em>_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être__  
><em>_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits__  
><em>_Qui ont envie de tout connaître.__  
><em>_Vous finirez à Serpentard__  
><em>_Si vous êtes plutôt malin__  
><em>_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards__  
><em>_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

Mais faites bien attention,

La nouvelle génération est arrivée,

Et elle pourrait bien tout chambouler.

Alors prenez garde à vous,

Vous qui gardez vos vielles rancunes du passé,

Les héritiers vont se révéler. »

Quand les dernières notes se tarirent, l'ensemble de la grande salle se mit à applaudir fortement.

- Je vais maintenant vous appelez par ordre alphabétique et vous avancerez jusqu'au tabouret où je poserai le choixpeau sur votre tête, s'écria Neville qui avait du hausser la voix pour couvrir les exclamations de certains élèves.

- Alexander Sacha

Une jeune fille blonde s'avança en tremblant légèrement et s'empressa de poser le chapeau sur sa tête. Quelque seconde plus tard, il s'écria :

- Gryffondor !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit de la table des rouges et or. En souriant et d'un air nettement plus détendu, Sacha s'empressa de rejoindre sa nouvelle maison.

Quelques élèves vinrent garnir les rangs des autres maisons et de Gryffondor, puis se fut au tour de Dawson Bridget à être appelée :

- Poufsouffle ! , déclara à haute voix, le chapeau à peine fut il posé sur sa tête.

Bridget parut fortement soulagée et s'élança vers sa nouvelle maison en sautillant gaiement, après avoir été applaudie.

D'autres élèves furent répartis, comme Margaret Foster, sœur de Adrian Foster, Serdaigle de 5ème année et Elias Jones, frère de Térésa Jones, Gryffondor de 6ème année.

Ce fut en suite à « Malaìnn Fiona », d'être appelée :

- Serpentard ! s'écria le chapeau après un petit moment d'hésitation.

Tout de suite après, ce fut « Malefoy Scorpius » d'être appelé. Des chuchotements se firent entendre à travers la salle et le long moment que Scorpius passa sous le chapeau n'arrangea rien.

- Serpentard ! Déclara à haute et intelligible voix le chapeau.

Un silence pesant envahi la grande salle avant que la table vert et argent se mette enfin à applaudir, leur nouvelle recrue, avant d'être suivie par les trois autres maisons quelque peu hésitantes.

Je sentais mon estomac se tordre. Et si j'allais à Serpentard malgré le fait que je demande Gryffondor ? Et si tout le monde me huait, lors du résultat ? Je me rattachais au fait que si ils n'avaient pas hué Malfoy, ils ne se moqueraient pas de moi. C'était idiot, mais cela me rassurer. Je n'eus pas le temps de me faire des films, que je fus appelé une première fois, puis une deuxième :

- Potter Albus !

Sous le choc, la grande la salle se figea, puis des chuchotements s'élevèrent des quatre tables et je crus même apercevoir quelques élèves se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, mais cela devait sans doute être du au stress.

Neville me tendit le chapeau, je l'enfonçais sur ma tête et fus plongé dans le noir.

- Potter … dit soudain une voix à l'intérieur de ma tête, j'ai vu ton frère il y a peu et je me souviens aussi très bien de tes parents. Beaucoup de courage …mais aussi de la sagesse… une grande sagesse…

- Hum… certes Gryffondor est une éventualité non négligeable, mais tu as aussi de l'ambition… un besoin vital de faire tes preuves…Serpentard pourrait t'y aider … N'aie pas peur, avoir ces caractéristiques ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais.

- S'il vous plait, Gryffondor, chuchota-t-il.

- Tu préférais Gryffondor … Hein… Je vois … Mais sache que le courage c'est aussi faire face à ce qui est le mieux pour nous et pas ce que les autres aimeraient qu'on fasse ….

- Serpentard ! Énonça d'une voix forte le chapeau.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la grande salle, même Malfoy n'avait pas créé un tel état. Tout le monde semblait estomaqué, puis j'entendis mon frère crier : « Je te l'avais bien dit Al que tu irais à Serpentard », faisant rire et se détendre une partie de la grande salle qui se mit à applaudir.

Je me dirigeais vers la table des verts et argent, celle qui serait désormais ma nouvelle maison.

A peine me fus-je assis au bout de la table, que je commençais à réaliser dans quel pagaille je m'étais foutou et j'eus le pressentiment que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

Wallace Ian et Wilkerson Tristan furent envoyé à Serpentard et Tristan vint s'asseoir à coté de moi tendit que Wallace allait s'asseoir près de Malfoy quelque chaises plus loin.

Mais celle qui me préoccupait le plus, fut ma cousine Rose. Les mêmes chuchotements que lors de ma répartition, quelques minutes plutôt, se firent entendre sur son passage. Même à ma propre table les élèves firent des messes basses et pourtant ce n'était pas la maison à faire ce genre de chose.

- Serdaigle ! Entendis-je le chapeau déclarer, alors que Rose se faisait applaudir et qu'elle rejoignait Arielle dans sa nouvelle maison.

Kyra Zabini, la dernière à être répartie, fut envoyé, sans surprise, à Serpentard.

A peine quelques secondes après que Zabini se fut assise à la table des Serpentard, la directrice se leva et le silence se fit immédiatement.

- Tout d'abord bonjour et bienvenu à Poudlard. Il y a beaucoup de point que j'aimerais aborder avec vous, mais je crains qu'il soit inutile de le faire avant de vous être restaurés. Bon appétit !

Un concert d'approbation emplit la grande salle et les assiettes se remplirent. Des plats de toute sorte apparurent sur la table et même si j'avais un peu perdu l'appétit, je me fis un devoir de goûter aux plus de plats possibles.

- Tu as de la famille qui est déjà à Poudlard à ce que j'ai vu. Tu as de la chance ! Lui dit Tristan entre deux bouchés de son gratin de potirons.

- Oui beaucoup. Tu as déjà vu mon frère James qui est en deuxième année à Gryffondor. Mais il y a aussi ma cousine victoire qui est en 7ème année à Serdaigle, sa sœur Dominique qui est en 4ème année à Poufsouffle, ma cousine Molly qui entre en 3ème année à Gryffondor, et Fred, mon cousin qui est aussi en 2ème année à Gryffondor.

Le repas se termina tranquillement et nous nous aperçûmes vite avec Tristan que notre nouvelle maison n'était pas la plus loquace ni la plus festive. Bien évidement c'était Gryffondor qui remportait la palme de la plus bruyante.

Lorsque tout le monde fut repu, la directrice se leva une deuxième fois et elle eut un peu plus de mal à rétablir le silence que tout à l'heure.

- Silence, s'il vous plait. J'ai dit silence ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Bien avant que vous ne regagniez vos dortoirs, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord, je tiens à informer les premières années, que la forêt interdite, comme son nom l'indique est interdite, qu'il est interdit de sortir de votre salle commune, et encore moins du château après le couvre feu, dit-elle en fusillant du regard les fraudeurs, groupe fondé par mon frère et mon cousin Fred, ce dont ils étaient très fièrs, bien évidement.

- Mr Gordon, le concierge m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. Et j'ajouterais qu'il est interdit de lancer des sorts sur ces camarades pour s'amuser, n'est-ce pas Mr Potter ? Insinua-t-elle en défiant du regard James. Ah une dernière chose, les sélections de quiditch auront lieu le dernier week-end de Septembre. Pour plus d'informations voyer avec notre professeur de vol, Mme Bibine. Maintenant il est temps de rentrer dans vos dortoirs !

Si on m'avait dit que la maison Serpentard, après celle de Serdaigle, bien entendu, était la plus stricte au niveau du comportement de ses membres et au niveau hiérarchique, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Mais force était de constater que c'était vrai. Stéréotypé certes, mais bien réel.

- Tu crois qu'il faut faire pareil, me demanda Tristan alors que la plupart des élèves de nôtres maisons venaient de se lever et attendaient en silence.

- On dirait bien, répondis-je en les imitant.

Lorsque tout le monde fut debout et attendait patiemment en silence, un élève qui devait être en septième année, prit la parole :

- Bonjour aux nouveaux, je m'appelle Andrew Faucett. Sachez qu'ici on s'appelle presque exclusivement par nos noms de famille, alors tachez de vous en souvenir ! C'est clair ?

Nous hochâmes tous la tête sous son regard réprobateur.

- Bien, passons au plus important pour ce soir. Leila Flint et Joshua Runcorn, les préfets de Serpentard, vont vous conduire à vos dortoirs, dit-il en les montrant du doigt. Les autres, à partir de la 4ème année j'entends, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à 10h. Mais attention, si j'entends que l'un d'entre vous à bafouer le couvre feu et à fait perdre des points à Serpentard, il aura faire à moi ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair pour tout le monde ? s'exclama-t-il en haussant la voix d'à peine un ton.

- Oui Faucett, répondis-je en imitant les autres.

- Bien, c'est l'heure d'y aller ! dit-il en faisant volte face.

- Les premières années de Serpentard par ici, s'exclamèrent Flint et Runcorn d'une voix autoritaire.

Nous les suivîmes sagement alors qu'à part les serdaigles, les autres groupes étaient bien plus chaotiques que le notre. Ça vient aussi peut-être du fait que nous sommes tout juste 10 en 1ère année alors que les poufsouffles sont deux de plus que nous, les Serdaigles trois et il y en a carrément cinq de plus chez les Gryffondors.

- Où tu crois qu'on va comme ça ? Me demanda Tristan en me sortant de mes réflexions.

- Aucune idée, mais à mon avis on descend vers les cachots, lui répondis-je alors qu'on passait devant une statue représentant un alchimiste renommé dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom.

- A moins que … Mais oui bien sur, m'écriais-je alors que je me souvenais d'une anecdote qu'avais laissé échappé oncle Ron sur leurs aventures pendant leurs années à Poudlard.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Tu sais où on va ? Me demanda vivement Tristan tout en suivant les autres.

- Oui, je ne vais pas te dire pour le moment comment je le sais en montrant d'un signe deux têtes les autres, mais la salle commune de Serpentard se trouve dans le sous-sol de Poudlard, sous le lac.

Tristan s'apprêta à répondre lorsque nous nous sommes arrêté devant un mur de pierres sombres et Runcorn prit la parole :

-Nous y sommes, l'entrée de notre salle commune est ici. Débrouillez vous pour trouver un moyen de vous repérer. Le mot de passe est : « Quintessence périlleuse » et surtout démerdez –vous pour vous en souvenir !

Un Serpent de couleur verte se matérialisa sur le mur de pierre et demanda : mot de passe ? »

- « Quintessence périlleuse », dit Flint à son attention alors que le mur de brique s'effaçait pour nous laisser passer.

La salle commune de Serpentard est une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres y sont suspendues par des chaînes. Elle est dotée d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées on y trouve quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire eux aussi ouvragés. La pièce est décorée de crânes et d'autres objets semblables, qui lui donnent un aspect peu chaleureux.

De plus la lumière verte qui émane du lac n'arrangeait pas la situation.

- C'est bizarre comme salle, me souffla Tristan en chuchotant.

- Ouais, mais vu l'accueil je m'attendais à pire tu vois. Et puis on a sept ans pour s'y faire. Répondis-je.

- Les premières années par ici ! Les garçons vont avec Runcorn et les filles suivez moi, déclara Flint.

- Allez dépêchez-vous ! Les filles ont pris le couloir de droite, dit-il en pointant du doigt l'endroit où elle venait de disparaître. Nous c'est le couloir de gauche.

Alors que nous nous appétions à suivre Nott et Dolovoh, Runcorn nous retiens.

- Attendez une minute ! Oui vous. Malefoy, Potter, Wallace et Wilkerson !

Vous croyez que nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes Potter et Malefoy ! Quant à vous deux, Wallace tu es certes sang pur, mais d'origine américaine et Wilkerson est né moldu.

C'est pourquoi, notre directeur le professeur Hadcok, a préféré vous mettre dans un dortoir séparé des autres. Pour vous éviter d'avoir des problèmes … où d'en causer. Vous êtes la première porte à droite, déclara-t-il avant de disparaître.

Note d'auteur : Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et qui le commenterons. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review !

A vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 4 : « Première journée de cours ».


	4. Chapter 4 - Première journée de cours

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Disclaimer:Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. , hormis les OC.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 4**** : Première journée de cours**

_«L'important est de faire le premier pas. Surmonter bravement une petite peur te donnera le courage d'affronter la suivante» (Daisku Ikeda)._

_POV de Rose_

Je me réveille très tôt ce matin, sans doute à l'aube. Les rayons du soleil ne filtraient pas encore au travers des rideaux de mon lit et le silence règne toujours dans mon dortoir. Mais je suis tellement excitée.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que je suis enfin à Poudlard et pourtant c'est bien le cas. Hier soir, après être partie de la gare de Londres en Poudlard Express, et avoir découvert pour de vrai Poudlard, j'ai été réparti à Serdaigle.

Albus à été réparti à Serpentard, c'est sans doute une bonne chose puisque le chapeau ne l'aurait jamais envoyé dans une maison qui ne lui convient pas, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me faire du souci pour lui.

Bien qu'hier après ma répartition je me sois empressée d'envoyer une lettre à mes parents pour leur apprendre où j'avais été répartie, je n'ai pas mentionné, volontairement, la nouvelle maison d'Albus pour lui laisser la primeur de le faire. Je ne doute pas que certaines personnes de ma famille n'auront pas la délicatesse de le laisser faire, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. C'est à lui et à lui seul de l'annoncer à ses parents.

Aujourd'hui est notre premier jour de cours à Poudlard, et je dois bien admettre que je stresse un peu. J'espère que même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison nous aurons quelques cours en commun.

Estimant qu'il est temps de savoir exactement qu'elle heure il est, je me relève, ouvre doucement les rideaux qui entourent mon lit à baldaquin et regarde l'heure qu'indique mon réveil magique.

Il est très exactement six heures moins le quart et le petit déjeuner ne sera servi qu'à sept heures pile.

De toute façon je ne pourrai pas me rendormir tellement je suis impatiente de commencer les cours. Je prends mes affaires de toilettes en silence et me dirige vers les douches.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche relaxante, je reviens dans mon dortoir vêtue de mon uniforme et trouve Arielle, encore en pyjamas, assise sur son lit.

- Bonjour Rose. Tu es déjà levée ? Me demande-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Il n'est que … 6h15, ajouta-t-elle en baillant.

- Bonjour Arielle. Oui, j'étais tellement excitée que je me suis réveillée de bonne heure et en attendant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner, j'ai été prendre ma douche, lui répondis-je en allant m'asseoir sur mon lit.

Mon lit est juste à coté du sien, près d'une des quatre fenêtres que compte notre grand dortoir. Il faut dire que nous sommes six filles en première année et nous partageons toutes le même dortoir.

Notre directeur , qui est aussi le prof de sortilèges, nous avait dit qu'il aurait été absurde de faire un dortoir de quatre filles et un autre de deux, étouffant ainsi dans l'oeuf nos revendications naissantes.

- Tu m'attendras le temps que j'aille prendre ma douche, pour qu'on descende ensemble prendre notre petit déjeuner ? Me demanda Arielle doucement.

- Euh…Oui pourquoi pas ? De toute manière nous avons encore une bonne demie heure avant de pouvoir descendre.

- Merci je ne mettrais pas longtemps de toute façon, répliqua-t-elle rapidement, visiblement soulagée, avant de se diriger vivement vers les douches.

Je profitais de ce laps de temps pour revoir les affaires que j'avais prévu d'emporter pour les cours d'aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour Rose, m'interpella Maya Harper, une de mes camarades, en tirant ses rideaux.

- Bonjour Maya, bien dormi ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle finissait de bailler.

- Bien merci et toi ? Me répondit-elle alors que deux autres de mes camarades, Sienna Flores et Sofia Connolly, ouvraient leurs rideaux à leur tour.

Je m'apprêtais à relire pour la énième fois mon livre préféré, L'Histoire de Poudlard, lorsqu' Arielle revint dans le dortoir.

-Je vérifie mon sac et on descend ?

- Oui, pas de problème, de toute manière le petit déjeuner ne sera servi que dans 20 min. Mais tu as raison il vaut mieux avoir une marge au cas où l'on se perdrait dans les couloirs.

_POV externe_

Le petit déjeuner, comme le déjeuner et le dîner, était pris en commun par toutes les maisons et quelques professeurs, selon leurs disponibilités, dans la grande salle.

Rose et Arielle étaient assises à la table des Serdaigles, James et ses amis à celles des Gryffondors, et Bridget et Fiona à celle des Poufsouffles.

Quant à Albus, il venait d'entrer dans la grande salle en compagnie de Tristan et ils allèrent s'asseoir à celle des Serpentards.

- Rose ! L'interpella Arielle. Ça fait 5 min que tu es perdue dans tes pensées et que tu fixes la table des Serpentards. Tu es inquiète pour ton cousin c'est ça ?

Avant que Rose ne puisse lui répondre, Victoire s'approchait pour leur remettre leur emploi du temps.

- Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Rose en faisant mine d'examiner son emploi du temps.

- Je laisse passer pour cette fois mais si tu as un problème n'hésite pas à m'en parler, dit gentiment Arielle.

**Horaires / Jours**

**Lundi**

**Mardi**

**Mercredi**

**Jeudi**

**Vendredi**

**8h 30**

Potions (G+P) / DCFM (S+S)

DCFM (G+P) / Potions (S+S)

**9h**

Botanique (G + P) / Sortilèges (S + S)

DCFM (G+Serd)

Botanique (Serp + P)

**10h**

Méta (S+S)

Sortilèges (S+S)

Méta (S+S) / Potions (G+P)

**11h**

Vol (Serd+P) / Histoire de la magie (Serp + G)

Sortilèges (G+P)

Vol (Serd+P) / Histoire de la Magie (Serp + G)

Méta (G+P)

**12 h-14h Repas**

**14h**

Méta (G + P) / Potions (S + S)

Vol (Serp + G) / Histoire de la magie (Serd + P)

Méta (Serd + P) / Sortilèges (G + Serp)

Vol (Serp + G) / Histoire de la magie (Serd + P)

Méta (Serp + G) / Sortilèges (Serd + P)

**15h**

Botanique (S+S) / Sortilèges (G + P)

**16h**

DCFM (Serp + P)

Botanique (Serd + G)

**17h**

**18h**

**19h - 20h Repas**

**21h**

Astronomie (Serp + P)

Astronomie (Serd + G)

**22h**

Elles commençaient, ce mardi matin à 8h30, par 1h30 de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM), en commun avec les Serpentards. Puis une heure de Métamorphose, toujours en commun avec les Serpentards et s'en était finit pour la matinée.

- On n'a que 24h de cours par semaine ! Je m'attendais à beaucoup plus, s'exclama Rose, faisant relever quelques têtes dans sa direction.

- Oui c'est vrai, moi aussi je m'attendais à plus mais ça doit être par ce que l'on est seulement en première année. Mais on n'a comme même 13 h de cours en commun avec les Serpentards ! Tu es rassurée ? demanda d'un air qui semblait sincère Arielle.

- Oui, j'avais peur de ne plus voir mon cousin comme avant. Pour moi rien à changer, mais pour certaines personnes le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard va changer quelque chose. C'est mon cousin mais surtout c'est mon meilleur ami, déclara Rose d'un ton solennel.

Arielle lui répondit par un hochement de tête pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire et un silence détendu s'installa entre elles.

- Eh tu as vu ça, une des filles qui a été répartis hier à Serpentard est assise à la table des Poufsouffle, je ne savais pas que c'était autorisé. Je croyais que nous devions rester à nos tables respectives, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Rose ?

- Je ne pense pas que le règlement l'interdise clairement, mais il doit s'agir en fait d'un usage tacite entre les différentes maisons. Mais effectivement qu'une première année, de Serpentard qui plus est, en prenne l'initiative le lendemain de sa répartition, c'est curieux.

L'heure du premier cours avait sonné. L'ensemble des serdaigles, comme ça allait être leur habitude jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité, était arrivé devant la salle avec 10 min d'avance.

Si les Serdaigles étaient arrivés ensemble, ce ne fut pas le cas pour les Serpentards qui eux arrivèrent 2 min seulement avant le professeur et par groupe de deux ou trois.

Le professeur de DCFM, , était un homme d'environ 1M80, au physique passe partout, qui avait des cheveux bruns foncés coupés court et des yeux bruns.

- Bonjour …à tous et …à toutes. J'espère que tout le monde est arrivé. Le court …va bientôt commencer. S'exprima-t-il en zozotant légèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de laisser entrer les élèves.

Cette salle aurait pu être confondu avec une banale salle de cours moldue, comme chacun a pu en voir dans sa vie. A quelques détails près.

Il s'agissait d'une salle plus tôt grande, qui pouvait accueillir une trentaine d'élèves. Elle se composait de quatre rangées de pupitres doubles, séparés par une allée centrale et est entourées par diverses étagères où sont placé des objets et animaux plus ou moins dangereux, selon les désirs du professeur.

En face des élèves se trouvait le bureau du professeur, disposé sur une estrade et qui elle-même placée devant un grand escalier en pierre menant à une mezzanine.

Dans cette mezzanine se trouve le bureau du professeur, où il dispose d'un secrétaire, d'une petite bibliothèque, d'un divan et d'un mélange hétéroclite de choses pour assurer son cours.

Mais le plus surprenant reste la façon dont les élèves travaillent. Ils utilisent des parchemin et des plumes, au lieu des habituels stylos billes et feuilles de papier.

- Bien vous pouvez vous asseoir. Je vais commencer par faire l'appel et après nous pourrons commencer le cours, déclara-t-il tout en retournant vers son bureau après avoir fermé la porte.

Les Serdaigles qui étaient plus nombreux que les Serpentards, 13 contre 10, se répartirent sur le devant de la salle, laissant l'arrière aux Serpentards.

Albus et Tristan allèrent s'asseoir juste derrière Rose et Arielle, au troisième rang sur la gauche.

- Maintenant que l'appel est fini sortez vos livres, parchemins et plumes. Nous allons commencez.

- Premier cours de la journée et on a déjà des devoirs, ronchonna Tristan en sortant de la salle.

Mais avant qu'Albus n'ait pu répliquer quelque chose Rose les coupa.

- Et les garçons, les interpella Rose. Attendez-nous !

-Salut Rosie, Bonjour Arielle, s'exclama Albus en souriant alors qu'Arielle lui répondait par un signe de tête. Vous allez bien ? Comment avez-vous trouvez ce premier cours ?

- Salut Al, bonjour Tristan. Ça va et vous ? Vous vous habituer à votre nouvelle maison ? J'ai trouvé le cours super et vous ? répondit Rose.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Un peu spécial, mais on s'habitue à tout, répliqua Tristan gentiment.

- Dépêchez-vous si non on va être en retard à notre prochain cours, les avertit Arielle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a maintenant ? Demanda Tristan. On a cours en commun avec vous, il me semble ajouta-t-il.

- Oui, on a 1h de Métamorphose en commun avec vous et après on a plus court jusqu'à 14h. Mais vous n'avez pas eu votre emploi du temps ce matin ? Demanda Rose

- C'est une longue histoire, mais disons qu'on nous a faits une farce ce matin, répondit Albus en relativisant.

Voyant que sa cousine ne lâcherait pas le morceau il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Je te raconterais tout en détail plus tard. Promis », ajouta-t-il avant qu'ils ne se mettent à courir pour ne pas arriver en retard à leur prochain cours.

Mme Flora Montgomery, la professeur de Métamorphose, était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années environ, qui devait mesurer dans les 1m70, aux cheveux mi-long blonds et raides, regroupés pour l'occasion dans un chignon bas, et aux yeux noisettes.

Le petit groupe arriva essoufflé, dans la salle, alors que le professeur allait fermait la porte et que les autres élèves étaient déjà installés à leur place.

- Excusez-nous Madame. Cela ne se reproduira plus, s'excusa Rose.

- Ce n'est pas grave, allez vous asseoir. Le cours va bientôt commencer et je m'apprêtais à faire l'appel, déclara gentiment Mme Montgomery en fermant la porte derrière eux avant de retourner vers son bureau.

Ils prirent place à des tables laissées libre dans la colonne du milieu et l'appel débuta.

- Je tiens tout d'abord à vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. Cette année je vais vous enseigner la Métamorphose, mais je suis aussi la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle.

Mes cours seront divisés de la manière suivante, l'heure du mardi de 10h à 11h sera une heure de cours théorique, vous prendrez donc vos livres.

Le double cours du vendredi matin de 10h à 12h, sera un cours mixte mi théorique mi pratique. Et l'heure du mercredi de 14h à15h pour les Serdaigles/ Poufsouffles, ainsi que celle du Vendredi de 14h à 15h pour les Serpentards / Gryffondors, sera une heure de cous pratique, vous ne serez donc pas tenue d'apporter vos livres, déclara à haute et intelligible voix Mme Montgomery.

Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? Ajouta-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

Voyant que personne n'émis d'objection elle continua : « Bien maintenant que la paperasse est terminée, qui peut me donner une définition, avec ses propres mots, de la Métamorphose ? » demanda Mme Montgomery en souriant.

- On a finit les cours …enfin pour la matinée, s'exclama Tristan avec enthousiasme. Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Interrogea-t-il les trois autres alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la salle.

- On pourrait aller à la bibliothèque jusqu'à midi, comme ça on pourra commencer nos devoirs, leur suggéra Rose.

Si la proposition semblait convenir à Arielle, ce ne fut pas le cas pour les garçons qui s'empressèrent de refuser.

- Très bien, mais qu'est-ce que vous offrez, alors ? Les interrogea Arielle.

- Si on allait plutôt se balader dans le parc. On pourra faire les devoirs cet après-midi à la bibliothèque. On à 4 heures de libre jusqu'au dîner, déclara tranquillement Albus.

- C'est bon pour moi et vous deux ? Les interrogea Rose.

Ils acquiescèrent et Rose repris avec malice : « Et comme ça vous pourraient nous expliquer cette histoire de blague. T'as vu Albus je n'ai pas oublié !».

- Ça aurait été trop beau, riposta Albus, pour la taquiner, en faisant un clin d'œil à Arielle et Tristan qui éclatèrent de rire.

Ils s'étaient arrêtaient pour s'asseoir sous un des grands chênes de Poudlard, près du lac.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais avec qui on est dans le dortoir, s'exclama Tristan. On est avec Scorpius Malefoy et Ian Wallace, ajouta-t-il après avoir fait durer le suspens.

Voyant l'expression inquiète de sa cousine, Albus s'empressa d'ajouter : « Ne t'inquiète pas ils ne sont pas si mal que ça. Enfin ce ne sont pas les pires, loin de là, ajouta-t-il en échangeant un regard avec Tristan.

- Est-ce que ça à quelques choses à voir avec votre histoire de blague ? Les interrogea Arielle.

- Oui, les pires ce sont Nott et Dolovoh. Heureusement nous ne sommes pas dans le même dortoir qu'eux. Mais ça ne les a pas empêché de tenter quelque chose contre nous, répondit Tristan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Questionna Rose.

- Ils ont essayé de nous jouer un tour, en ensorcelant nos réveils pour nous faire arriver en retard en cours et nous faire coller. Seulement, ils n'ont pas reconnu le réveil moldu de Tristan et n'ont ensorcelé que les trois autres. Heureusement, qu'il y avait ton réveil Tristan, si non on se saurait pris tout les quatre une heure de colle, dit Albus avec reconnaissance.

- Oui, c'est surtout heureusement qu'ils ne savent même pas reconnaître un réveil moldu, répliqua-t-il en éclatant de rire et en entraînant les autres avec lui.

- Mais comment vous avez su que c'était eux et pas quelqu'un d'autres ou une erreur de programmation ? Leur demanda Arielle.

- Eh bien, parce qu'ils sont s'en vantés, pardi ! Ils croyaient avoir réussi leur coût et ils ont pris le risque de se faire mousser au près d'élèves plus âgés. Mais ça n'a pas marché ! s'écria Tristan.

- Et vous contez faire quelque chose ? Leur demanda Rose qui connaissait bien son cousin et son esprit revanchard.

- Ça se pourrait bien, déclara tranquillement Albus. Et je sais quel est le meilleur moment pour ça, ajouta-t-il avec un air de justicier.

Après l'heure de pose écoulée, le petit groupe était partit déjeuner à leur table respective.

Albus et Tristan, traverseraient le parc pour se diriger vers leur premier cours de vol de l'année qu'ils allaient partager avec les Gryffondors.

Rose et Arielle, quant à elle se dirigeaient vers le deuxième étage, pour leur cours d'histoire de la magie, que les Serdaigles partagés avec les Poufsouffles.

Leur professeur de vol n'était autre que Mme Bibine, la même qui avait enseigné le vol à leurs parents 26 ans plus tôt.

- Bonjour cher élèves. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez dépêchez vous !

Les balais étaient tous plus vieux les un que les autres et semblaient avoir beaucoup servi.

- Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna Madame Bibine, et dites : « Debout ! »

- Debout ! Crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Albus n'était pas inquiet, si il aimait une chose en dehors de la musique c'était bien voler. Le balai du le comprendre parce qu'il sauta dans sa main lors de la deuxième fois seulement qu'il l'appela. Si les autres mirent plus de temps à réaliser cet exercice, il remarqua que Malefoy y était arrivé en même temps que lui.

Lorsque tout le monde eu son balai en main, Mme Bibine leur montra comment enfourcher leur balai sans glisser et ils l'imitèrent.

L'heure de cours fut la seule de la journée à passer aussi vite et Albus se dit que c'était le meilleur cours de la journée.

- C'était vraiment génial de voler ! J'espère que ça ta plus, ce n'est jamais facile la première fois. Mais une fois qu'on y est, c'est super ! Débita rapidement un Albus toujours très enthousiasme lorsqu'il parlait de voler.

- Oui c'était grandiose ! Répliqua Tristan tout aussi enchanté qu'Albus. Viens on doit rejoindre ta cousine et Arielle à la bibliothèque, s'écria Tristan qui venait de regarder sa montre.

Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à la bibliothèque tous les quatre à faire leurs devoirs et en sortir tous fièrent du travail accompli.

Les filles sortirent lire un livre dans le parc alors qu'Albus et Tristan se dérober pour faire soit disant plus connaissance avec les autres pendant une heure.

_POV Albus_

A 19h45, Tristan et moi, sortîmes de la grande salle, après y avoir pris notre dîner, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plus haute tours du château, la où aller se dérouler notre cours d'astronomie.

Arrivé au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, le professeur Isaac Wittvogel, nous attendait devant la porte avec quelques élèves déjà présent. Il s'agissait de Fiona Malaìnn et de Bridget Dawson.

C'était un homme grand, d'environ 25-30 ans, aux cheveux noir un peu trop long qu'il portait en catogan autour de sa tête et aux yeux noirs.

- Bonjour, venez entrer, mais ne vous approchez pas trop près du bord, vous risqueriez de tomber, dit-il après avoir ouvrit la porte et de les avoir laisser passer.

Albus, Tristan, Fiona et Bridget s'avancèrent fasciné par la vue. Ils s'arrêtèrent toute fois à une bonne distance du bord.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent là, déclara : « Bonjour et bienvenue à Poudlard. Cette année je vais vous enseigner l'astronomie, qui est la connaissance des étoiles, des astres et des planètes mais aussi l'art de s'en servir pour prédire des évènements.

Bien, maintenant, vous allez vous mettre par deux et prendre place devant un télescope et je vais vous expliquer comment vous en servir.

Lorsqu'il se fut écouler une bonne heure de cours, Albus fit un signe à Tristan pour lui indiquer qu'il était temps de mettre leur plan en marche. Puis Tristan alla distraire le prof en lui posant des questions et Albus envoya discrètement un sors sur Nott et Dolovoh.

Il s'agissait du sort « Canaricus implantus » qui les fit chantais comme des canaris à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche.

Tous les élèves présents éclatèrent de rire face au spectacle et même le professeur se fendit d'un petit sourire, avant de se reprendre et de demander à Kelly Fletwood, une élève de Serpentard, de les accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Personne ne se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'Albus et de Tristan et le cours se termina dans la bonne humeur.

Lorsqu'il se coucha dans son lit, Albus se dit que si la journée n'avait pas bien commencée elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça après tout.

Note d'auteur : Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review !

A vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 5 : « Ami ou ennemi, lequel choisir ? ».


	5. Chapter 5 - Ami ou ennemi

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Disclaimer:Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. , hormis les OC.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 5**** : Ami ou ennemi, lequel choisir ?**

_«Hier était le début, demain sera peut-être la fin, mais quelque part entre les deux, nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde» (Proverbe)_

_Pov Scorpius_

Deux semaines de cours venaient de passer depuis la rentrée, et les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer depuis que Potter et Wilkerson avaient répondus aux attaques de Nott et Dolovoh.

Comment se fait-il que ces deux là aient atterris à Serpentard à la place de Gryffondor ? Ça me dépasse !

Mais en même temps, Nott et Dolovoh avaient mis plus d'une semaine pour faire le rapprochement entre leur « transformation » en canaris, qui je dois bien l'admettre fut très drôle et bien orchestrée, avec Potter et Wilkerson. Autant dire que ce ne sont définitivement pas des lumières !

Le jour où Nott et Dolovoh ont enfin trouvé d'où venait l'attaque, ils ont pris pour acquis notre participation, à cause du fait que nous partageons le même dortoir avec Potter et Wilkerson. Ce qui est totalement débile, oui nous partageons le même dortoir qu'eux mais nous n'avons pas pris position.

Et c'est bien là le problème, parce que si Potter et Wilkerson ont pris la décision de contre-attaquer face à la vengeance de ces deux balourds, nous qui n'avons rien fait depuis le début, sommes pris entre deux feux.

Nott et Dolovoh considèrent que nous n'avons rien fait pour les empêcher. En plus, nous sommes dans le même dortoir tous les quatre et bien sûr nos réputations familiales à Ian et à moi n'arrangent rien.

Potter et Wilkerson, quant à eux, nous ont juste dit que si nous voulions nous laisser marcher sur les pieds pendant les sept années à venir, nous n'avions qu'à rejoindre les deux crétins ou continuer à ne rien faire.

C'est bien ce que je disait, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il font à Serpentard ? Mais en même temps ils n'ont pas totalement tord. Je suis un Malefoy et je vais me laisser marcher sur les pieds dans ma propre maison, Serpentard, ça certainement pas.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je sais juste que si ils continuent comme ça, on vas tous finir par avoir des problèmes et que dans notre maison quand on est en première année il vaut mieux ne pas trop attirer l'attention et surtout ne pas la ramener.

On était samedi après-midi, juste avant de venir déjeuner Ian et moi avions finis tous nos devoirs pour la semaine à venir. Nous étions donc libre pour le reste du week-end.

Nous décidâmes de profiter de l'après-midi en allant s'installer dans le parc au soleil.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, alors que nous parlions vivement de Quidditch, ma plus grande passion, qui est aussi mon sport préféré, Potter et Wilkerson s'approchaient à grand pas de nous et je sentis que les ennuis allaient commencer.

- Malfoy, Wallace, nous saluèrent Potter et Wilkerson en s'arrêtant à notre hauteur alors que nous les saluions en retour.

- Il faut qu'on parle, déclara d'un trait Wilkerson.

Ian et moi nous regardâmes quelque peu septique et je sus que Ian se préparait à lui envoyer une de ses fameuses répliques acerbes. Mais Potter repris avec un peu plus de tact que son ami.

- Ce que veux dire Tristan, c'est que nous voudrions vous proposer une association. Bien sur, vous êtes libre de refuser, mais quelque chose me dit que vous devriez tout de même écouter ce que l'on à vous dire.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi cela ? demanda Ian d'un air septique en haussant un sourcil.

- Parce que ce que nous allons faire, avec ou sans vous, est autant dans votre intérêt que dans le nôtre. Reste à savoir de quel coté vous serrez. Et non vous n'allez pas pouvoir rester neutre cette fois ! Nous avertit Wilkerson.

- Et pourquoi nous ne le pourrions pas ? M'exprimais-je pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.

- Cela ne sert à rien que je vous réponde puisque vous êtes les mieux placé pour connaître la réponse. Non le tout est de savoir si vous êtes avec nous ou pas, déclara Potter d'un ton assuré. Et on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms, ça ferait moins « club de bonnes manières pour sang-purs », ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Ian, je déclarais : « bien puisque nous n'avons pas le choix, dites ce que vous avez à dire qu'o n'en finisse, mais nous nous réservons le droit de donner notre réponse après».

- D'accord. Retrouvez nous dans 15 minutes dans notre dortoir pour voir le plan plus en détail, nous signifia Wilkerson avant de s'éclipser avec Potter.

Le temps écoulé, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre dortoir en prenant soin de ne pas nous faire remarquer. On ne sait jamais, comme nous n'avions aucune idée de ce que Potter et Wilkerson mijotaient, mieux valait être prudent.

Potter et Wilkerson nous attendaient installé confortablement sur leur lit respectif. Lorsque nous fumes nous même bien installé, Potter se releva et je l'entendit lancé un sort de surdité sur la porte.

J'ignore totalement de quelle manière il a eu connaissance de ce sort, étant donné qu'il n'est pas au programme de première année, mais je dois bien reconnaître qu'il le maîtrise à la perfection. Potter a d'ailleurs prouvé plusieurs fois son habilité avec les sortilèges.

- Tout d'abord, vous devrez nous promettre que vous allez suivre nos directions à la lettre. Vous n'avez pas le choix, nous défia Tristan avec le tact qui le caractérise, c'est-à-dire aucun.

- Mais on n'est pas obligé d'être dans votre camp, ont peut tout aussi bien aller avec les autres. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes des sangs-purs…, insinua Ian.

- Vous pouvez. Mais si vous étiez en si bonne grâce que ça à Serpentard… vous n'auriez pas été affecté dans notre dortoir … mais plutôt dans ce lui de Nott et Dolovoh, répliqua Albus d'un ton mielleux.

- C'est pas faux, reconnus-je en devançant Ian qui allait répliquer. Mais imaginons une seconde qu'on fasse équipe avec vous, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que votre plan va marcher ? On n'est pas à Gryffondor, ici. Les choses fonctionnent différemment !

- Pas tant que ça. Mais si tu veux continuer sur les clicher qui te dit qu'on a un plan ? C'est vrai à Gryffondor, c'est bien connu on fonce tête baissé ! Rétorqua Albus avec agacement

- Le fait que vous ayez été répartis ici, à Serpentard, répliqua Ian.

- Bonne réponse, dit calmement Albus.

- Bien maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, vous en êtes ou pas ? Interrogea Tristan.

- D'accord, finis-je par lâcher en premier, suivi par Ian quelques instants plus tard. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

- Dans un premier temps il faut frapper fort et ensuite négocier …commença Albus avant d'être couper par Ian :

- AH, parce que pour vous tout ce que vous avez déjà fait, ce n'était rien ? C'est bien ce que disait Scorpius. Ici, si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez vous faire lyncher et contrairement à Gryffondor on ne va pas vous offrir une médaille pour ça ! S'exclama Ian, visiblement ébahi par tant d'imprudence.

- Justement, si tu avais laissé finir Albus, il t'aurait dit que lui et moi, à chaque fois qu'on prend notre revanche, on essaye de les pousser à la faute tout en ne dépassant pas les bornes nous-mêmes ! Répliqua Tristan.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demandais-je perdu.

- Vous aviez raison lorsque vous disiez que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne fonctionnent pas de la même façon en interne. La où Gryffondor accepterais que l'on défit des élèves d'années supérieurs, Serpentard ne le ferait jamais, même si la cause est noble. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que Serpentard est fondé sur un modèle hiérarchique très complexe, expliqua Albus.

- Et en clair qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment tu veux gérer ça ? Demanda Ian tout aussi perdu que moi.

- C'est très simple, la hiérarchie à Serpentard est clairement un inconvénient dans tous ce que l'on voudrait entreprendre, autant maintenant que dans le futur. Alors il faut en faire un avantage.

Je m'explique. Si on attaque Nott et Dolovoh de front, cela va finir par se retourner contre nous. Principalement parce qu'ils ont des alliés chez les élèves des années supérieurs à Serpentard. Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls. Il faudrait donc frapper fort pour être en position de force et pousser ceux qui contrôle Serpentard à intervenir, parce qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui puissent régler le problème, répondit calmement Albus.

- Mais vous êtes complètement fou, si on cherche le triumvirat, on est mort ! M'exclamais-je hébété.

- Non ! Justement pas ! On a une carte à jouer, tous autant que nous sommes, vous y compris, et on va la jouer ! Répliqua vivement Tristan.

- Et vous allez faire quoi ? Priez Merlin pour qu'il vous aide ! Non, désolé, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Quand est-ce que vous allez vous rentrer ça dans la tête ! On n'est pas à Gryffondor ici ! Et c'est du sérieux, même si on est encore en première année ! S'écria Ian.

- Justement ! Nous ne sommes que des premières années et ils ne peuvent rien nous faire. Tous châtiment serait bien trop excessif pour les autres maisons et ils n'ont aucun intérêt à les monter d'avantage contre eux, s'exclama Tristan.

- Et c'est ça votre carte, questionna Ian qui reprenait peu à peu son calme.

- Non. Notre carte c'est notre appartenance à tous les quatre. Attaquer, Tristan, un né-moldu dans le contexte actuel serait de la folie furieuse et ils en auraient pour des années à s'en remettre. Vous deux vous venez d'anciennes familles de sang pur et, même si vous ne le voyez pas pour le moment, vous avez encore des alliés à Serpentard et des gens qui ont intérêt à vous soutenir, déclara Albus.

- Et toi, tu es le fils d'Harry Potter, notre sauveur à tous, répliquais-je d'un ton plus acerbe que je ne le pensais.

- Oui en effet. Mais comme pour la hiérarchie de Serpentard, servons nous de ça comme d'un avantage plutôt que comme un défaut, rétorqua calmement Albus.

J'étais furieux, on allait se faire bouffer et devoir se soumettre pendant la totalité du temps qui nous reste à passer à Poudlard, soit 7 longues années.

Mais ce pourquoi j'étais le plus en colère, c'était que tous ce qu'ils avaient dit se tenait. Ok, on allait jouer gros, très gros même, mais comme disent les moldus le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

J'échangeais un regard avec Ian qui semblait tout aussi résigné que moi et commençais : « C'est d'accord on marche avec vous mais on va sûrement devoir ajuster votre plan puisque vous ne connaissez pas aussi bien que nous le subtilités de Serpentard.

- Marché conclu, répondit Albus en me tendant la main que je serrais en retour.

Je ne sais plus ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette folie. Car c'était de la pure folie ! Le plan était en marche.

Nous avions convenu avec Ian, Albus et Tristan de nous retrouver 1 heure avant le début du dîner devant les cachots.

Puis Albus se chargerait d'aller aux cuisines demander aux elfes de glisser une potion dans le jus de citrouille réservé à notre table. C'est une potion à retardement qu'il a eu grâce à un de ses cousins et qui touchera toute notre table sans exception.

Ian ira prospecter et tâter le terrain au près des élèves plus âgés pour tenter de discréditer en amont Nott et Dolovoh.

Une demi-heure après le début du dîner, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Tristan sera chargé de les provoquer discrètement dans le but de les faire répliquer par la magie pendant le repas.

Il n'aura pas à faire beaucoup d'effort pour les provoquer, Nott et Dolovoh ne peuvent pas voir Tristan et c'est réciproque. Non, la partie où il aura à faire preuve de subtilité c'est pour qu'ils répondent pendant le repas et non après.

Quant à moi je devrais lancer discrètement le sort aux élèves qui n'auraient pas bu de jus de citrouille.

_Pov Albus_

Nous avions convenu de ne rien changer dans nos habitudes pour ne pas nous faire repérer.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes Tristan et moi dans la grande salle, Scorpius et Ian étaient déjà installé à notre table.

Ils nous avaient précédé de cinq minutes, puisqu'ils avaient l'habitude de descendre dîner à 19h00 précise. On voyait clairement s'exprimer leurs tendances psychorigides mais lorsque nous avions imaginés le plan qui allait nous offrir un peu de liberté, j'ai pu apercevoir une autre facette de leur personnalité.

L'heure à laquelle les retardataires étaient officiellement en retard est 19h15, soit 15min après l'heure de début du repas.

19H30 sonna, tous les élèves étaient présents et faisaient honneur au dîner. Le plan pouvait commencer.

Je donnais le signal à Tristan et il réalisa sa tache avec brio, mieux encore que je ne l'avais espéré.

Nott et Dolovoh jetèrent les sorts « furunculus » et « amplificatum », comme nous l'avions prévu. En fait c'était les deux seuls sorts qu'ils connaissaient comme nous l'avait fait remarqué Scorpius. Il y avait donc de grandes chances qu'ils les utilisent.

Au même moment, grâce à la potion à retardement, qui produisait, en apparence, les mêmes effets que les sorts jetés mais sur une durée plus limitée, presque toute notre table fut prise de crises de furoncles et d'empiffrement.

Les rares personnes n'ayant pas bu de jus de citrouille se firent envoyer les sorts par Scorpius.

Désormais, la totalité de notre table fut touchée et le temps sembla s'arrêter sous l'incrédulité des occupants des trois autres maisons et des professeurs.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le choc ne s'estompe, la directrice Minerva McGonagall se leva et envoya l'ensemble de la maison Serpentard à l'infirmerie.

La sanction tombée, un véritable capharnaüm ébranla la grande salle, tous les élèves qui ne faisaient pas partis de la maison Serpentard s'exclamaient à grand coup de geste et de cris.

Voyant cela, la directrice nous demanda de l'attendre devant les grandes portes, le temps de calmer les autres élèves.

Elle ne nous fit attendre que deux minutes avant de nous rejoindre et nous accompagna à l'infirmerie, où l'infirmière nous pris en charge.

Un tiers de serpentards fut autorisé à sortir une heure plus tard. Il s'agissait sans doute de ceux qui n'avaient pas bu de jus de citrouille mais à qui Scorpius avait lancé les sorts.

La potion devait être un peu plus chargée que prévue puisque le reste des élèves de notre maison ne purent sortir que deux heures plus tard, soit aux alentours de 10 heures.

Nous retournèrent dans notre salle commune où la directrice nous avaient fais porter des plateaux repas.

Nous apprîmes que pendant notre séjour à l'infirmerie, Nott et Dolovoh avaient été convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice, qu'elle les avait mis toute la semaine en colle et qu'en plus ils avaient fait perdre 100 points à Serpentard.

Fin du premier round. La suite aller se dérouler demain matin avec le triumvirat.

_Pov Externe_

Le dimanche matin, le petit déjeuner était servi plus tard qu'en semaine. Il débutait à 8h précise et se terminais aux alentours de 10h pour ceux qui souhaitaient faire la grasse matinée.

Albus, Ian, Scorpius et Tristan descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner à neuf heures moins dix, soit dix minutes plus tôt que l'heure estimée de l'arrivée du Triumvirat.

Mais qu'est-ce que le Triumvirat ? Le triumvirat est composé de trois élèves qui contrôlent en interne la maison Serpentard et ce depuis la création de Poudlard.

La maison Serpentard a toujours fonctionné indépendamment et différemment des autres maisons.

Cela est due essentiellement à la hiérarchie qui régie l'organisation interne de cette maison.

Cette année le Triumvirat se compose d'Andrew Faucett (7ème année), qui contrôle l'ensemble de la maison Serpentard, de Angel Dawlish (7ème année) qui encadre les 6ème, 5ème et 4ème année et Zayden Zabini (4ème année) qui initie les élèves de la 1ère à la 3ème année à la culture serpentardesque.

Trois quart d'heures plus tard lorsque le Triumvirat sortit de la grande salle, le quatuor les suivit jusque devant leur salle commune.

Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, trois sorts leurs furent envoyer mais seul Albus réussit à les éviter.

- Alors comme ça on nous suit. Grossière erreur, jubila AngeL Dawlish en s'avançant près du quatuor qu'elle pensait statufier.

- Grossière erreur vous-même s'exclama Albus en lui envoyant un « expeliarmus » bien placé qui l'envoya bouler jusque vers la cheminée.

Les deux autres s'apprêtèrent à renouveler leur sort lorsque Scorpius, Ian et Tristan, qui venaient de se faire libérer par Albus, se placèrent en position face à eux, prêt à se battre.

- Comment oser vous attaquer des membres du Triumvirat ! Ça vous aller le payer très cher croyez moi ! s'exclama Andrew Faucett après avoir aider Angel Dawlish à se relever.

- Nous voulions juste discuter. C'est vous qui nous avez attaqué ! S'emporta Tristan.

- Ah oui ! Juste nous parler. Mais savez-vous au moins à qui vous vous adresser ? Les premières années n'ont pas assez d'importance pour en avoir le droit, déclara d'un ton hautain Faucett.

- Eh bien moi je crois que si ! s'écria Albus. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui c'est passer hier soir au dîner. Eh bien, si nous n'avons pas ce que nous voulons cela ne sera que le moindre de vos soucis, ajouta-t-il avec aplomb.

- Comment oses-tu nous parler comme ça, Potter, protesta Dawlish. Je ne te …

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? La coupa Zayden Zabini. Malefoy ?

- Nous ne voulions pas en arriver là. Mais…commença –t-il d'un ton hésitant avant qu'Albus ne lui coupe la parole.

- Mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Nous savons bien qu'à Serpentard il y a des règles bien précises à respecter et que les premières années n'ont presque jamais la parole à moins d'avoir des relations. Ce qui nous fait clairement défaut, nous en sommes conscient.

Mais vous, dans l'ordre actuel des choses, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Nous voulons juste que vous disiez à Nott et Dolovoh de nous laisser tranquille.

- Tous ça pour une querelle entre premières années, pouf, quelle perte de temps ! Débrouillez vous tous seuls, les snoba Faucett en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Par contre, si vous ne nous aider pas, on peut faire bien pire, riposta Albus.

- Serait-ce une menace, dit Faucett en faisant volte face et en venant se placer devant Albus.

- Juste une précision. Comme nous vous l'avons dit, nous voulons juste qu'ils arrêtent de nous provoquer et vous n'entendrez plus parler de nous. C'est promis, répliqua Albus alors que Scorpius, Ian et Tristan hochaient la tête pour appuyer ses affirmations.

Faucett interrogea Dawlish et Zabini du regard qui hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Bien, nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire mais nous ne voulons plus entendre parler de vous pendant le reste de l'année. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Les interrogea Zabini.

-Oui s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Alors déguerpissez vite de là avant qu'on change d'avis, s'exclama rageusement Faucett.

Note d'auteur : Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review !

Je viens de m'apercevoir que la séparation (faite avec des tirets 8) entre les différents points de vue n'était pas apparue dans les chapitres précédents. Dites moi dans vos commentaires si vous préfériez avant (sans séparation) ou avec la nouvelle mise en page (séparation effective). Voilà.

A vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 6 : « Des professeurs bien singuliers ».


	6. Chapter 6 - Des professeurs

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Disclaimer:Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. , hormis les OC.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 6**** : Des professeurs bien singuliers !**

_On ne force pas une curiosité, on l'éveille. (Daniel Pennac)_

Aujourd'hui, lundi 2 octobre, un mois après la rentrée à Poudlard et seulement 15 jours après que Scorpius, Albus, Ian et Tristan aient scellés leur amitié. Des rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres avaient circulé dans le château.

C'était probablement du au fait que tous les élèves avaient eut la sensation d'avoir loupé quelque chose, sans savoir quoi et que la maison Serpentard semblait différente. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Si les personnes extérieures à la maison Serpentard n'avaient pas compris les enjeux qui avaient été engagés, les serpentards eux, avaient tout de suite vu que si ce quatuor de premières années réussissait à tenir leur pari, des choses allaient changer.

Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Que des premières années, sans appuis particuliers, mettent au défi le Triumvirat était quelque chose d'assez exceptionnel, pour ne pas dire de jamais vu, à Serpentard.

Aujourd'hui, si voir Scorpius Malefoy et Ian Wallace, assis à côté d'Albus Potter et de Tristan Wilkerson, un né moldu, à la table du petit déjeuner de Serpentard n'interpellait plus personne, ce ne fut pas le cas lorsqu'ils s'installèrent ensemble pour prendre leur petit déjeuner la première fois.

- Vous avez vus que les sélections pour l'équipe de Serpentard sont terminées. Je me demande qui ils ont bien pu prendre ? demanda Tristan avec enthousiaste.

- Tu le saurais si tu avais lu l'affiche, sur le tableau des annonces dans notre salle commune, répondit Ian d'un ton las.

- Je me suis mal exprimé, je connais les noms mais de la à les associer à des visages, ça c'est autre chose. Et puis je ne sais pas ce qu'ils valent. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a une idée ?

- Ce que tu peux être étourdis. On est arrivé depuis un mois et tu ne sais toujours pas à qui tu t'adresses ? dit Ian d'un air sidéré.

- Eh bien oui et je n'ais pas honte de le dire. A part vous trois et les membres du triumvirat, je ne sais pas qui est qui, répliqua Tristan.

Scorpius, pour qui le Quidditch était sa plus grande passion et qui ne voulait pas subir une seconde de plus leurs pseudo querelles, pas méchantes mais particulièrement chiantes, s'empressa de ramener la conversation sur le Quidditch.

- Pour le poste d'attrapeur on a Keyra Hooper, 6ème année, plutôt douée, c'est elle qui nous à fait remporter la coupe l'année dernière. Terrence Derek, 7 ème année, en est le capitaine et il joue au poste de gardien, il est très doué en temps normal, mais une source ma dit qu'il s'était blessé pendant l'été. Les batteurs sont Joël Flint, 7ème année et Marlon Peakes, 4ème année, ils jouaient bien l'année dernière à ce qu'on dit, mais il parait qu'ils sont encore meilleurs cette année. Et pour finir, en ce qui concerne les poursuiveurs, on a Victoria Faucett, 3ème année, la petite sœur de Andrew Faucett, elle joue plutôt bien mais elle est encore un peu jeune et manque un peu de résistance. On a aussi, Kiersten Bloodberg, 5ème année, rien à redire et Irvin Gale, 6 ème année, très sympas. Déclara Scorpius avec excitation

- Waouh comment tu sais tout ça ? Mais j'y pense, ce n'est pas ton frère Al qui a été pris en tant que poursuiveur à Gryffondor ? S'extasia Tristan.

Ian et Scorpius interrogèrent du regard Albus qui s'empressa de répondre : Oui, il en est même très fier, même si il aurait voulu être pris dès l'année dernière.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? S'en étonna Ian.

- Parce que ça m'est sortit de l'esprit. Disons que quand j'ai vu mon frère on s'est un peu pris la tête tout les deux, avoua piteusement Albus.

- Mais pourquoi il voudrait être pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch dès la première année ? Les premières années ne sont jamais prises ! À part …

- …Mon père, répondit vivement Albus d'une voix basse.

- Et alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda avidement Tristan, alors que Scorpius et Ian l'exhortaient de répondre du regard.

- Eh bien, …c'était lors de son premier cours de vol, le cours était commun avec les serpentards. Un de ses amis, oncle Neville, ou plutôt, le professeur Londubat, s'est cassé le poignet et à fait tombé un rappel tout lors d'un exercice de vol qu'avait demandé leur prof. Et, …désolé Scorpius,… mais … Draco Malefoy la ramassé et il voulait le mettre sur le toit alors que la prof leur avait dit que si elle en attrapait un entrain de voler, elle le ferait exclure de Poudlard.

Ils passaient leur temps à se défier, ton père et le mien et ce jour là, ça ne rata pas. Mon père intervient, et ton père le mit au défi de le suivre pour rattraper le rappel tout. Il le fit, se mit en face de lui, manqua de faire tomber de son balai ton père et s'élança pour rattraper le rappel tout que ton père venait de lancer.

Mon père descendit très bas pour le rattraper et remonta en piquet dès qu'il l'eut en main.

Le seul problème fut Minerva McGonagall, qui était professeur de Métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor à l'époque, qui surgit et le pria fortement de la suivre.

Mon père crut qu'il allait se faire exclure de Poudlard mais non, elle le présenta à Olivier Dubois, qui était le capitaine de Gryffondor à l'époque et il fut pris au poste d'attrapeur. Voila, vous connaissez toute l'histoire.

- Waouh ! Waouh ! Ça avait l'air génial ! N'est-ce pas les gars ? demanda Tristan à Scorpius et Ian qui hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur approbation. Mais c'est pour ça que ton frère voulait rentrer en première année lui aussi ? Il a essayé ? S'enquit Tristan.

- Ouais. Il a bien essayé l'année dernière mais ça n'a pas marché. Pas parce qu'il n'est pas doué ou quoi que ce soit, mais plutôt parce que ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Disons que pour mon père comme ça c'est passé lors de son premier cours de vol, la présence de son balai était normale. Sauf que mon frère à voulu le faire avant même son premier cours de vol et donc il n'était pas sensé être en possession d'un balai à ce moment là, déclara Albus.

- Non … il n'a tout de même pas volé un balai dans l'entrepôt à balais tout de même ? demanda Ian d'un air ahuri.

- Pas tout a fait. En fait il avait pris la précaution de ramener son propre balai à Poudlard. Répondit Albus avec un faux air désespéré.

- Ton frère à son propre balai ? Il l'a eu avant d'entrer à Poudlard ? S'extasia Scorpius.

- Oui et je suis sur que cette année comme il a été pris dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, il va demander à mes parents de lui en acheter un nouveau. Mais pour en revenir à ce que je disais tout à l'heure, un matin il a pris son balais et est aller voler sous les fenêtre de McGonagall pensant lui démontrer ses capacités au Quidditch, mais tous ce qu'il a réussi à faire c'est de se retrouver collés tous les jours pendant trois semaines et de perdre 50 points pour Gryffondor. Mes parents étaient furaxent, enfin surtout ma mère : elle l'a punis pendant deux semaines l'été qui a suivit.

Ils partirent dans un éclat de rire qui dura pendant presque cinq minutes et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur eux.

A 8h50, soit dix minutes avant le début du double cours de Sortilèges, qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serdaigles, Albus, Scorpius, Ian et Tristan, quittèrent la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la salle où se déroulerait leur cours. Cette salle était située au 3ème étage, à coté de la tour des Serdaigles.

Ils retrouvèrent les Serdaigles, toujours en avance, devant la porte. Lorsque tous les élèvent furent présent, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand pour les laisser entrer.

Le professeur Orchard, les accueillit debout devant son bureau comme à don habitude. C'était le type de professeur qui ne souffrait d'aucun retard, qu'il s'agisse des élèves eux mêmes ou de leurs devoirs.

Il était également autoritaire, et il en demandait beaucoup aux élèves, qu'ils soient en 1ère année ou en 7ème année.

Néanmoins la grande partie des élèves s'en sortaient avec la moyenne même si il avait la réputation de noter sévèrement.

Les Serdaigles, travailleurs acharnés, avaient tous la moyenne bien entendu, mais ils devaient persévérer dans leur travail, puisqu'ils visaient, pour la plupart, l'excellence.

Cependant, repéra très vite, à son plus grand étonnement, un élève qui ne faisait pas partit de sa propre maison, pourtant réputée pour fournir les élèves les plus doués en sortilèges.

Et bien qu'il avait eu son frère aîné en cours, et que ni lui ni ses parents ne semblaient avoir un tel talent, celui-ci se révéla être une vraie pépite.

Cet élève n'était autre qu'Albus Severus Potter, première année à Serpentard et il arrivait, sans savoir vraiment comment, à impressionner son professeur de sortilèges, que beaucoup jugeaient trop sévère.

Même les Serdaigles n'arrivaient pas à un tel résultat, à leur plus grand désespoir d'ailleurs. Ce qui leurs manquaient pour atteindre ce niveau d'excellence auquel ils aspiraient tant, c'était le talent inné pour la matière.

Une maîtrise parfaite ne l'était que lorsqu'elle venait de l'âme et pas de façon mécanique lorsque l'on apprenait le cours et les gestes par cœur.

Lorsque sonna la fin du cours, ils ressortirent de la salle avec beaucoup de devoirs à faire, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude de puis le mois de Septembre, début de l'année scolaire, et se dirigèrent vers leur cours d'histoire de la magie.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie se déroulait dans une salle du rez-de-chaussée (RDC), située dans le couloir nord.

Le professeur, Cuthbert Binns, était un fantôme ayant le don d'agir sur les élèves à la façon d'un somnifère ou d'une potion de sommeil, si vous préférez.

Après la mort de Dumbledore et lorsque la guerre prix fin, Minerva McGonagall fut nommée directrice de Poudlard et elle envisagea de faire remplacer le professeur d'Histoire de la magie par quelqu'un de moins soporifique.

Mais après la seconde guerre, certaines personnes changèrent de priorités personnelles et/ou professionnelles et il fallut du temps pour tous reconstruire. Aussi eut-elle besoins rapidement de personnes de confiance et faisait parfaitement l'affaire.

Certains disent même qu'elle aurait eu peur, que de découvrir la vérité trop brutalement, le tut. Ce qui est un euphémisme pour un fantôme.

C'est pourquoi, les lundis et les mercredi de 11h à 12h, les premières années de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, partageaient l'heure de « sieste », comme ils l'appèlent, avec plus ou moins la volonté de résister à l'appel de la flemmardise selon comme ils sont lunés.

Rose, en digne fille d'Hermione Weasley, anciennement Granger, suivait ce cours avec application, même si elle devait bien l'avouer, ce cours était le plus ennuyeux auquel elle n'ai jamais assistée.

Bien sur les Serdaigles en général s'en sortaient bien, même plutôt très bien comparé aux autres maisons.

Contrairement aux autres membres de sa maison, qui perdaient rapidement le fil sous l'assommant discours du professeur Binns, Albus Potter s'en sortait bien.

Il n'appliquait pas la même méthode que sa cousine Rose, nettement moins assidu et volontaire qu'elle, mais sa mémoire « d'éléphant », l'aidait beaucoup avec cette matière.

Il avait une mémoire photographique assez impressionnante, qui lui permettait de faire des résumés de certains cours, avec ou sans tableau et de tout retenir. Ajouter à cela, que l'histoire de la magie était une matière qui le passionnait et on obtenait un des meilleurs élèves de ce cours.

Le déjeuner terminé, Ian, Tristan, Scorpius et Albus, retournèrent dans leur dortoir récupérer leurs affaires pour les cours de l'après-midi puis sortirent se détendre dans le parc.

10 min avant le début du double cours de potions qu'ils partageaient avec les Serdaigles, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

Une fois que les élèvent furent installés et l'appel terminé, le professeur Hadcok prit la parole : « Bien, pour la séance de deux heures que vous allez réaliser aujourd'hui, j'ai décider de vous faire travailler par groupe de quatre, dont un duo de Serdaigle et un duo de Serpentard.

Je sais que vous êtes un nombre impair, alors un groupe formera un trio.

Je vais vous mettre les instructions au tableau pour préparer la potion du jour : la potion « colorus », dont vous n'oublierez pas de me rendre un échantillon à la fin du cours ».

- Mais professeur nous devions normalement traiter, aujourd'hui, de la potion « albican » comme il est inscrit dans le référentiel du livre sur lequel nous travaillions, l'interpella rose après avoir levé le doigt.

- Oui en effet, c'est inscrit dans votre livre mais on n'est pas obligé de le suivre à la lettre et puis j'ai décidé de changer un peu, voila. Répondit-il sèchement.

Je viens de vous inscrire les ingrédients au tableau. Alors tous à son poste, vous avez 1h30, ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

Albus qui était moins doué et nettement moins passionné pour cette matière, fut bien content de se retrouver avec Scorpius, Rose et Arielle.

Ian et Tristan se mirent en groupe avec deux garçons de Serdaigle, Emmett Lange et Lucas Davies.

La potion « colorus » permettait de colorer la peau et les cheveux de celui qui la buvait et si on était précis on pouvait même colorer les cheveux d'une couleur différente.

Elle n'était pas très compliqué mais demandait de la concentration et de la précision. Aussi, lorsque Rose, élève d'ordinaire assidue et appliquée, faillit mettre de la jonchurus au lieu de la bruyère lasulis, Albus et Scorpius se doutèrent qu'elle était ailleurs.

- Alors tu ne digères pas qu'un prof t'est fait une remontrance Weasley, se moqua gentiment Scorpius.

- N'importe quoi, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Il y a un truc de bizarre avec ce prof, ça fait la troisième potion qu'il reporte et il n'a pas prévue de date ultérieure à laquelle il nous les ferait étudier.

- Peut-être qu'il va nous donner une fiche de révisons dessus comme il l'a fait l'année dernière pour certaines potions. C'est James qui me la dit, avança Albus.

- Peut-être mais c'est bizarre, de la part d'un professeur de ne pas faire étudier à ses élèves plusieurs potions indiquées dans les annales des examens et de nous donner à la place des fiches résumées, ronchonna Rose.

- Tu as les annales des examens ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas de toi ? Weasley, rigola Scorpius.

- De toute façon, se dépêcha de dire Arielle avant que Rose ne réplique. Nous ne pouvons pas étudier précisément toutes les potions qu'il y a au référentiel, Rose. Il faut bien, passer plus vite sur celles qui ne présent pas de grandes difficultés.

Le sujet devint clos lorsque le professeur s'approcha de leur groupe pour voir où ils en étaient dans leur travail.

Ils réussirent à rendre une potion correcte, qui colorerait la potion en différentes teintes de bleu, la personne qui la boirait. C'est Teddy qui avaient inspiraient Rose et Albus dans le choix de la couleur.

A la fin du cours Rose et Arielle se rendirent à la Bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs tandis qu' Albus, Tristan, Ian et Scorpius rejoignaient les Poufsouffles pour assister à leur cours de DCFM.

Le cours de DCFM, était enseigné dans une salle située au deuxième étage, couloir Ouest, par le professeur Smith.

- Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons voir le sort de défense « upirus contrus », peu connu en Angleterre, mais très utilisé dans les pays de l'est. On s'en sert essentiellement contre les vampires.

- Mais professeur, les vampires et les loups-garous sont au programme de troisième année et ne sont abordés qu'au troisième trimestre, dit une élève de Poufsouffle après avoir levé le doigt.

- Oui, bien sur, Miss Hudson. Mais si vous m'aviez laissé continuer, j'aurai pu préciser que ce sort est un sort intermédiaire, entre le sort que nous avons vu la semaine dernière, « protego » et celui que nous verrons après Halloween, « Blocus » (niveau 1).

Aussi pour bien vous faire comprendre qu'il faut réfléchir avant de parler je retire 5 points à Poufsouffle et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Bien d'autres questions ?

Alors que seul le silence lui répondit, il reprit : « Bien, nous allons doc pouvoir commencer. La première sera portée sur l'étude de ce sort en théorie. Vous prendrez donc des notes. Et lors de la deuxième heure nous verrons l'utilisation de ce sort en pratique.

Le sort « upirus contrus », fut moins compliqué à comprendre que son nom, mais le professeur leur demanda de prendre beaucoup de notes. Ils durent même recopier l'histoire complète de ce sort, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec ce professeur.

Après leur double cours de DCFM en commun avec les Poufsouffles, Albus, Ian, Scorpius et Tristan retournèrent dans leur salle commune où ils ne trouvèrent personne.

Bien content d'être seuls, ils filèrent s'asseoir à une des six tables disponibles pour faire leur devoir de DCFM et avoir leur soirée de libre.

La salle commune des serpentards était très grande mais tout en longueur. Lorsque l'on y entrait, on trouvait sur la gauche une cheminée massive faite en pierres, d'imposants canapés noirs très chics, de plusieurs dimensions, mais qui assombrissaient encore plus la pièce, des poufs et des fauteuils du même style que les canapés.

Sur la droite avaient été disposé, quatre tables de quatre personnes, une table pour six et une table pouvant accueillir huit personnes.

On accédait au dortoir par des couloirs dissimulés par des statues qu'ils fallaient faire s'écarter soit en utilisant un mot de passe (pour les filles) soit en touchant une certaine partie (pour les garçons).

La salle commune étant située sous le lac, elle était plutôt sombre, on avait bien essayé de lui apporter un peu plus de luminosité en intégrant plusieurs fausses fenêtres, mais rien n'y faisait.

De plus, les murs en pierres, la décoration austère, les meubles imposants et la lumière verdâtre que renvoyait le lac, n'arrangeaient rien.

Mais la plupart des élèves de Serpentard appréciaient beaucoup leur salle commune parce qu'elle était élégante et reposante. Albus et Tristan, commençaient à s'habituer à cette lumière verte bizarre que diffusait le lac à travers le plafond transparent de la salle.

Le mur se fissura pour laisser passer Fiona Malaìnn et Bridget Dawson, une Poufsouffle, qui vinrent s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était, à la table situé juste à coté de celle où se trouvaient Scorpius, Ian, Albus et Tristan.

Aucun des quatre garçons ne fit de commentaire, après tout ce n'était pas leur problème si elle invitait une Poufsouffle dans leur salle commune, c'était une grande fille, mais elle allait avoir de gros problèmes avec d'autres moins tolérants.

Et puis ils avaient pris l'habitude de voir Malaìnn et Dawson toujours fourrées ensemble. Aussi lorsque Dawson s'adressa à eux, ils furent somme toute un peu étonnés mais pas surpris.

- Hé ! Vous avez vu, il va y avoir un bal costumé pour Halloween et …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre salle commune toi d'abord ? L'interpella Dolovoh, qui venait d'y entrer en compagnie de Nott, Kelly Fletwock et Akira Vaisey.

- C'est moi qui l'ai invité, alors si ça te pose un problème vient donc me le dire en face, lui rétorqua froidement Kyra Zabini qui venait d'apparaître sans bruit comme à son habitude. Sans doute sortait elle de son dortoir.

Cela parut fonctionner puisque Nott, Fletwock et Vaisey ne soutinrent pas son regard mais Dolovoh semblait vexé d'avoir été rabrouer par une fille et il répliqua.

- Je ne savais pas que les Zabini faisaient dans le bénévolat pour des petites écervelées. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ni de personnes. Il n'y a personne qui oserait s'opposer à moi, ici.

- Si, Nous ! dit Albus en se levant, surprenant à la fois ses amis et le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Vous ? s'écria Dolovoh.

- Parfaitement nous ! s'exclama Scorpius en se levant tandis que Ian et Tristan l'imitait.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre Albus, Scorpius, Ian, Tristan et Dolovoh. Ce dernier réalisa soudainement à qui il avait à faire et battit en retraite en emportant sa bande d'amis avec lui. Zabini s'était volatilisée et Albus, Scorpius, Ian et Tristan se rassirent comme si de rien était et se replongèrent dans leur devoir.

- Tu pourrais nous remercier comme même, Malaìnn. Après tout on vient de te sauver la mise face à Dolovoh et Nott, dit Albus en soutenant son regard.

- Oui, merci. Mais j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule, répliqua-t-elle vivement.

- Ouais c'est ce qu'on a vu ! Rétorqua Albus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Vous faites le devoir de DCFM ? On peut s'installer avec vous ? Leur demanda Bridget en souriant.

- C'est une table pour quatre personnes, dit Ian comme si il s'adressait à un enfant.

- Alors venez vous asseoir avec nous, à une table de six, répliqua Bridget. Après tout on peut s'entraider, dit-elle en l'imitant.

Scorpius interrogea du regard les trois autre et accepta la proposition. Ils s'installèrent tous à la table de six et Albus se retrouva en face de Fiona, Ian de Bridget et Scorpius et Tristan s'installèrent chacun en bout de table.

- Dawson, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais nous parler avant l'interruption de Dolovoh tout à l'heure ? Lui demanda Tristan.

- Oh ça ! C'est parce que je venais juste de voir en entrant dans votre salle commune qu'il y aurait un bal costumé pour Halloween et qu'on avait une semaine de vacances, répondit joyeusement Bridget.

Ils partirent dans une discussion joyeuse et animée, emportant même leurs amis avec eux, jusqu'au moment où sonna l'heure d'aller dîner.

Le couvre feu était dépassé, certes depuis seulement 5 min, mais pour Rose qui se couchait presque toujours environ 1h avant celui-ci, ne pas pouvoir dormir l'énervait au plus au point.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la rentrée et quelque chose clochait.

Rose ne comprenait pas comment un professeur pouvait être aussi bizarre. James lui avait bien dit que tous les professeurs de potions étaient étranges car selon lui ils passaient trop de temps dans les cachots.

Mais il n'y avait pas que qui était spécial, il y avait aussi , le prof de DCFM, qui se comportait étrangement.

Elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait imposé du travail supplémentaire et retirer des points à une élève de Poufsouffle, juste par ce qu'elle lui avait fait remarquer que les loups garous n'étaient pas à l'étude des premières années.

Là encore, James qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, lui avait parler de la malédiction qui touchait les profs de DCFM.

Mais cela ne collait pas. D'une part, cette malédiction s'était arrêtée à la mort de Lord Voldemort et d'autre part, il ne semblait pas incompétent, juste un peu singulier.

Il lui avait dit aussi, qu'il n'avait pas sanctionné le chaos provoqué par un certain Nolhan Morris, septième année à Gryffondor.

Il y avait autre chose, elle aurait pu mettre sa baguette au feu, tellement elle en était convaincue.

Note d'auteur : Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review !

A vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 7 : « Premier Halloween à Poudlard ».


	7. Chapter 7 - Premier Halloween à Poudlard

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Disclaimer:Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. , hormis les OC.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 7**** : Premier Halloween à Poudlard**

_Etre en vacances, c'est n'avoir rien à faire et avoir toute la journée pour le faire. (Robert Orben)_

_POV Rose_

Halloween tombait un mardi cette année et nous avions une semaine de vacances qui débutait le samedi précédent Halloween et qui se terminait le dimanche suivant.

En fait nous n'avions pas vraiment une semaine de vacances. Nous terminions les cours le vendredi 27 au soir, puis nous avions le week-end, nous faisions ensuite le pont lundi 30 et mardi 31 : Halloween.

Seuls les 3 jours restants pouvait être considérés comme des « vacances », puis week-end avant de reprendre les cours le lundi suivant.

Bien sur pour les professeurs, nous avions une semaine de vacances et donc les devoirs qui vont avec. Albus et moi sommes persuadés qu'il pense nous rendre service vu le temps pourri que nous avons eu cette année pour le mois d'octobre à Poudlard.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que la plus part des guides touristiques moldus déconseilles aux touristes de se rendre en Ecosse en octobre, surtout si vous n'aimez ni le froid ni la pluie. Pas qu'il pleuve toute la journée, comme pourrait le penser certain, mais il faut bien l'avouer le soleil n'apparaît que quelques heures par jour.

Heureusement je me suis bien avancée dans mes devoirs, même si il me reste encore à faire 50 cm de parchemin pour mon devoir d'histoire de la magie, réviser mes sortilèges et m'entraîner pour la potion « albican ». Mais ne pensons pas à tout ça pour le moment.

- Tu rêves Rose ? Me demanda Arielle en tartinant son toaste de marmelade à la groseille.

- Non… enfin oui, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir et de participer enfin au banquet d'Halloween qui est sur toutes les lèvres depuis qu'il a été annoncé, lui répondis-je avec excitation.

- C'est clair, il promet d'être fantastique et ne parlons même pas du bal costumé qui se déroulera après. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit accessible qu'à partir de la troisième année ! dit-elle d'un air rêveur et enthousiaste à la fois.

Je détournais les yeux de mon petit déjeuner, repas le plus important de la journée, pendant quelques secondes et je vis deux filles de première année comme nous qui s'approchais de notre table.

Jusque là aucun problème. Sauf qu'elles ne faisaient pas partie de la maison Serdaigle.

- Excusez-nous, on peut s'asseoir avec vous ? Nous demanda Bridget Dawson une Poufsouffle avec laquelle nous partagions le cours de Métamorphose du vendredi après-midi.

La deuxième n'était autre que Fiona Malaìnn, une Serpentard qui avait le même age que nous, mais qui commençait à avoir une sacrée réputation pour une première année. Elle n'était pas méchante ou quoi que soit de ce genre. Non. Elle était juste un peu tête brûlée, avait un peu de mal avec les règlements et faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait en dehors des cours.

- Euh … Oui, pourquoi pas ? Asseyez-vous, il n'y a personne, dis-je avec hésitation en me demandant intérieurement pourquoi venir à coté de nous alors que l'autre moitié de la table était libre et qu'elles pouvaient toujours aller petit déjeuner à leur table respective.

- Merci, c'est très gentil à vous. On avait envie de changer d'air, de voir d'autres choses… même si on ne fait que changer de table pour le petit déjeuner, dit Fiona en rigolant.

Bridget s'installa à coté d'Arielle tandis que Fiona prenait place à coté de moi. Plusieurs personnes chuchotèrent après qu'elles se furent installées, certaines les pointaient même du doigt, mais aucun professeur n'intervint.

- Dites, vous vous déguisez en quoi vous ce soir pour halloween ? demanda Bridget en se versant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- On ne se déguise pas. Il n'y a que le bal où il faut être costumée et non pas le banquet. Vous ne saviez pas ? Les informa Arielle.

- Si, mais on a décider de se déguiser quand même… et puis qui sait, comme ça on ira peut-être faire un tour au bal costumé pour voir, déclara Bridget avec décontraction.

- Mais les premières années ne sont pas censées aller au bal. Seul les élèves à partir de la troisième année peuvent y aller, rétorquais-je vivement.

- On sait mais d'une part on avait envie de fêter ça à la moldue, en se déguisant pour Halloween. Et puis on va juste y jeter un œil. Ce serait sympa de voir Poudlard transformé en salle de bal. Ça ne vous tente pas, vous ? demanda Fiona.

- C'est vrai que ça doit être grandiose. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Et on se disait justement avec Rose que c'était dommage de ne pas pouvoir y aller, répliqua Arielle avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

-Alors venez avec nous. Par contre il faudra vous trouver un déguisement par ce que sinon ça fera louche, s'exprima Bridget avec excitation.

Pourquoi pas après tout c'est vrai que ce serait génial. Notre premier bal à Poudlard… Ouais…enfin on pourrait se faire prendre aussi. Et que diraient mes parents si j'avais une retenue. Et pire encore si je faisais perdre des points à ma maison…

- C'est d'accord, on viendra avec vous, s'exclama Arielle avec une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Voyant mon hésitation, Fiona me rassura tandis que Bridget et Arielle élaboraient déjà des plans sur ce qu'elles feraient au bal.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne verrons même pas que nous ne sommes qu'en première année puisque tout le monde sera déguisé. De toute façon nous n'y resterons pas longtemps, c'est juste histoire de dire qu'on y a été, me réconforta Bridget qui avait arrêter sa conversation avec Arielle lorsqu'elles m'avaient entendues exprimer mes craintes.

- C'est d'accord, je suis avec vous. Mais il faut encore qu'on trouve des déguisements pour ce soir.

- Pas de problème pour ça. On en fait notre affaire dirent d'une même voix Fiona et Bridget en rigolant.

_Pov Externe_

- Ce ne serait pas Fiona, là-bas avec Bridget, à la table de ta cousine ? S'exclama Tristan en direction d'Albus.

- Si, on dirait bien, répondit Al après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigles et vu les filles entrain de rigoler ensemble.

- Elle n'a pas encore une foi pris son petit déjeuner à notre table, voila qui ne va pas plaire au Triumvirat, relata Ian d'un ton las.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'elle s'en moque et puis on est en vacance, rétorqua Tristan avec amusement.

- De toute manière il n'y a rien dans le règlement intérieur qui nous force à prendre notre repas à la table de notre maison. C'est Rose qui me l'a dit, répliqua Albus.

- Si c'est Rose qui te l'a dit alors … insinua Scorpius.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux si elle l'a dit c'est qu'elle n'a rien trouver qui dise le contraire. Et tu peux me croire, Rosie a tellement lu le règlement, qu'elle le connaît presque par cœur, rétorqua Albus avec un air malicieux.

- Si c'est presque par cœur alors ça va, lui répondit Scorpius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La matinée avait passée à une vitesse folle. C'est bien connue les vacances passent toujours plus vite que les cours.

Le déjeuner se déroula normalement, les Fraudeurs avaient fait une blague comme à leur habitude, mais on sentait l'impatience et l'enthousiasme qui montaient peu à peu dans la grande salle.

Les Fraudeurs n'étaient autres qu'un groupe de farceurs qui se composaient de James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley II et Lalit Jordan. Ils étaient tous les trois en deuxième année à Gryffondor et étaient meilleurs amis.

Contrairement aux Maraudeurs, groupe de farceurs dont les membres n'étaient autres que James Potter Sr., Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Petegrow, leurs cibles n'étaient pas entièrement axées sur la maison Serpentard.

Toutes les maisons y étaient passées, y compris la leur et la blague de ce midi ne fut pas contraire à ce principe.

Ils avaient décidés de marquer le coup, sans toucher à la magie du bal, en transformant tous les élèves en animal totem de leur maison, lors du déjeuner et nom lors du dîner comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Nul ne sut jamais comment ils avaient réussi un tel exploit pour des secondes années.

Mais ce sort était a retardement, si les élèves furent retransformer assez rapidement pour une blague des Fraudeurs, ils gardèrent toutes la soirée un tatouage en forme de Lion pour les Gryffondors, de Blaireau pour les Poufsouffles, d'Aigle pour les Serdaigles et de Serpent pour les Serpentards, sur le bras pour la majorité ou sur une partie du corps moins avouable pour les autres.

Une belle après-midi s'annonçait, plutôt chaude pour fin octobre et Albus, Tristan, Ian et Scorpius décidèrent d'en profiter en allant s'installer sous un arbre près du lac.

Pour Scorpius Malefoy, il ne pouvait y avoir un moment de détente sans parler de son sport favoris : le Quidditch.

- L'équipe de Serpentard joue contre celle des Serdaigles Dimanche. Et je parie que c'est Serpentard qui va gagner. On va les écraser, jubila-t-il.

- Vous n'écraserez personne. C'est Serdaigle qui gagnera ce match. J'en suis sur, s'exclama Rose en apparaissant devant eux accompagnée de Arielle, Fiona et Bridget.

- Désolé de te contredire Rosie mais c'est Serpentard qui va gagner, notre équipe est bien meilleure, déclara Albus en tapant dans la main de Scorpius.

- Vous avez vu le couvre-feu est augmenté d'une demie heure pendant les vacances. C'est cool non, déclara Bridget en s'asseyant tranquillement coupant court par la même occasion à la dispute sur le Quidditch qui menaçait de casser l'ambiance.

Arielle, Rose et Fiona se regardèrent un bref instant avant de l'imiter.

- Comment ça se fait que le couvre feu est encore valable pendant les vacances ? S'étonna Tristan.

- En fait ce n'est pas le couvre-feu habituel qui est en place pour les vacances et en particulier pour ce soir. Habituellement, hors période de vacances, il est de 22h00.

En vacances, il est de 22h30, sauf pour les 6èmes et 7èmes années qui ont jusqu'à minuit.

Hors ce soir le couvre feu est de 22h30 pour les 1ère et 2ème années, 23h00 pour les 3ème et 4ème année, 23h30 pour les 5ème année. Et pour finir une heure pour les 6ème et septième années, débita d'une traite Rose.

- Quoi ? Il y a quatre horaires de couvre feu pour ce soir ? Ils n'auraient pas pu faire plus compliquer encore ? S'irrita Tristan.

- C'est parce que les préfets en chef ont négocié pour que le bal se termine le plus tard possible et pour cela ils ont trouvé un compromis avec un couvre feu qui comporte des horaires progressifs selon les années, l'informa Rose.

- Eh bien, moi ce que j'en dis, c'est qu'on s'est encore fait avoir. C'est vrai pour une fois qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire, on n'a même pas le droit d'y aller, râla Fiona.

- Parce que vous auriez voulu y aller vous au bal ? répliqua Ian.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua vivement Bridget.

- Pour rien. Mais le bon coté des choses c'est qu'on a quartier libre pendant deux heures et demie après le dîner, ajouta Ian calmement.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas des cours, jusqu'à ce qu'une demie heure avant le repas Bridget et Fiona se retirent pour aller se déguiser.

La soirée d'Halloween commençait par un dîner, servit à 19h, puis, pour les élèves à partir de la troisième année, un bal costumé était organisé.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour participer au banquet d'Halloween, Albus, Scorpius, Ian et Tristan furent subjugué par la décoration.

Les chandeliers avaient été troqués contre des lanternes en forme de citrouille qui flottaient dans les airs et le lustre diffusait une lumière orange qui projetait des ombres en forme de chauves-souris.

Sur les tables des citrouilles creusées y étaient installées, des chemins de tables orange et noir les recouvraient de bout en bout, les assiettes habituellement blanches étaient orange et noir et les couverts argentés.

Rose, Arielle, Fiona et Bridget entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle et la moindre des choses qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'on les remarquait.

Si Rose et Arielle n'étaient pas déguisées, comme la presque totalité des élèves déjà présents, Fiona et Bridget l'étaient.

Fiona était déguisée en pirate. Elle portait une blouse blanche dont les manches s'arrêtaient aux coudes, un corset noire par-dessus où était brodé une tête de mort avec du fil rouge, une jupe plissée noire dont le bord extérieur était rouge sur un centimètre environ et des ballerines noires. Ses seuls bijoux étaient les créoles qu'elle portait aux oreilles et le bandeau noir rempli de petites strasses qui entourait sa tête et cachait la racine de ses cheveux sur 2 cm.

Si Fiona attirait l'attention avec son costume de pirate, Bridget les captiva avec son costume d'indienne.

Elle portait une sorte de sari dégradé orange, des bracelets dorés, des créoles dorées ornées de petites strasses, un bijou de cheveux doré qui brillait dans ses cheveux blonds et des ballerines assorties à son sari.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les quatre garçons qui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller s'asseoir.

- Vous venez manger avec nous ? On va à la table des Poufsouffles pour être avec Bridget, dit Fiona.

Devant leur air hésitant Rose ajouta : « Oui, venez avec nous. On va bien s'amuser. Et puis c'est sympas de manger à une autre table pour changer ».

Albus jeta un regard à sa table puis à Scorpius, Tristan et Ian avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les huit vers la table des Poufsouffles et s'y asssirent sous le regard étonné de tout les élèves et de celui bienveillant des professeurs.

_POV Rose_

Bridget et Fiona nous avaient donnée discrètement rendez-vous, pour ne pas alerter les garçons, à 20h30 devant la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

Le bal n'était clairement pas un évènement où ils avaient envi d'aller et puis ils s'étaient déjà attirés assez d'ennuis comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

La salle commune des Poufsouffles était située, au rez-de-chaussée, près des cuisines et sa porte d'entrée était cachée par des tonneaux de vinaigre. Bridget m'avait confié qu'il fallait toquer contre les tonneaux selon un certain ordre pour que le passage s'ouvre.

A peine deux minutes après notre arrivée, Bridget et Fiona vinrent nous rejoindre. Bridget d'avança vers les tonneaux, fit ce qu'elle avait à faire et nous fit entrer par le passage.

Heureusement pour nous la salle commune était presque vide et les quelques élèves présents ne firent guère attention à nous.

La salle commune de Poufsouffle était une pièce remplie d'objets en cuivre, très agréable, confortable, accueillante et de plafond bas semblable au terrier d'un blaireau.

De gros fauteuils la garnissaient et une décoration joyeuse, dominée par le jaune et le noir, et rehaussée par la teinte de miel du bois soigneusement poli des tables, la caractérisait.

Des portes rondes comme des couvercles de barils ouvraient sur des tunnels vers les dortoirs des filles et des garçons.

Au-dessus de la cheminée en bois (gravée sur toute sa surface de blaireaux dansants), un portrait représente Helga Poufsouffle portant un toast à ses élèves avec sa coupe.

De petites fenêtres rondes étaient installées au ras du sol, au bas du château, laissant voir de magnifiques pelouses ondulantes parsemées de pissenlits. Malgré ces fenêtres basses, la pièce semble en permanence baignée par le soleil.

Bridget nous conduisit à son dortoir qu'elle partageait avec deux autres filles, qui n'étaient pas présente.

La disposition du dortoir était sensiblement la même que le notre, à l'exception du fait qu'il s'agissait d'un dortoir pour trois et que la couleur dominante était le jaune et non le bleu.

- Bien, maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'a enfiler vos costumes et on va pouvoir y aller, déclara Bridget d'un ton joyeux en posant deux costumes sur sont lit.

- Désolée, mais avec le temps imparti on n'a put trouver que ça. L'une de vous deux sera en princesse de conte de fée et l'autre en fille de pharaon. Vous avez des préférences ? Nous demanda Fiona.

- Est-ce que je pourrais être la princesse ? J'ai toujours rêvée d'en être une, formula doucement Arielle. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Rose, ajouta-t-elle à mon égard.

- Non pas du tout. Et puis j'ai toujours adorée l'Egypte Antique, la rassurais-je.

Arielle était vêtue d'une robe rose clair tout en voile et en dentelle qui descendait jusqu'au pieds, d'une ceinture à la taille blanche perlée avec une pierre rose plus foncée que la robe en son centre et de sandalettes de la même couleur que la robe.

Elle avait également une couronne dorée sur la tête, un collier de perle blanche et des boucles d'oreilles en perles assortis au collier.

Mon costume à moi se composait d'une toge blanche sans manche, fendue au genou, qui avait les épaules recouvertes d'un tissu rouge et or avec des hiéroglyphes, d'une ceinture à la taille rouge et or et de ballerines rouge avec le bout doré.

Je portais également un head band doré avec les mêmes motifs que sur ma robe, une manchette dorée à chaque poignet et un bracelet rouge et or à chacun de mes bras, placée entre mon épaule et mon coude.

Bridget nous lança un sort d'ajustement de vêtement que je ne connaissais pas et elle me raconta que c'était sa mère qui adorait la mode qui lui avait appris.

Lorsqu'il fut dix heures moins dix, nous nous glissâmes discrètement dans la foule et au bout de quelques minutes nous pûmes entrer dans la grande salle re-décorer pour l'occasion.

Et nous ne fûmes pas déçus. La salle était magnifique. Les tables avaient disparus, seul des petites tables rondes occupaient une partie de la salle, l'autre partie étant consacrés à la piste de danse.

Une estrade était installée à la place de la table des professeurs et les instruments d'un groupe de musique occupaient l'espace.

- Oh mon dieu ils ont fait venir les « Stamps » et j'adore se groupe, s'extasia Arielle à la vue de quatre garçons d'une vingtaine d'année.

Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps, juste le temps d'écouter une ou deux chansons et d'une danse.

Le groupe était pas mal, pas aussi bien que « Rixton » mais ça aller et nous nous en allâmes des souvenirs plein la tête.

Note d'auteur : Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review !

A l'heure où j'écrit ce petit commentaire, je n'ais pas le chap 8 corrigé. Je vais faire mon possible pour l'avoir rapidement et le posté vendredi prochain mais je ne peux rien promettre.

Rar : Merci Mari pour tes reviews. Je te réponds ici parce que comme tu es un(e) revieweur(se) anonyme et que je ne peux pas le faire de façon traditionnelle (MP).


	8. Chapter 8 - Une affaire de jus

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Disclaimer:Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. , hormis les OC. Merci à Strida ma bêta-reader de m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre à temps pour que je puisse vous le poster à la date prévue.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 8**** : Une affaire de jus de Citrouille**

_Tout journal est une boutique où l'on vend des paroles au public de la couleur dont il les veut. S'il existait un journal des bossus, il prouverait soir et matin la beauté, la bonté, la nécessité des bossus. (Honoré de Balzac)_

_POV Externe_

Assise à la table du petit déjeuner avec Arielle, Rose picorait dans son assiette en attendant avec impatience l'arrivée du courrier.

Alors que les jeunes filles de son âge étaient abonnées à des magazines de mode, de beauté, de Quidditch, etc, Rose recevait tous les matins la Gazette des sorciers.

Bien que d'autres journaux étaient apparus sur le marché sorcier comme le « London Times » : _vous serez tous sur la vie des londoniens qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers_, la gazette du sorcier était redevenu un incontournable depuis que le rédacteur en chef avait changé et que le journal avait été vendu à un certain Billy Gramsey, sorcier, ancien journaliste à ses heures et philanthrope américain qui jouissait d'une excellente réputation.

Elle avait pris conscience dès son arrivée à Poudlard, qu'elle voulait devenir journaliste. Elle se passionnait depuis toujours pour la lecture, l'écriture et les énigmes.

Mais elle n'avait jamais pensée que le métier de journaliste lui convienne et puis elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard et avait intégrée l'école.

Et c'est la qu'elle avait compris véritablement le sens de la phrase, que tout le monde se répète pour se donner du courage : « tout est possible si on s'en donne les moyens ».

Et tout devint clair dans sa tête, clair comme de l'eau de roche. Si elle voulait devenir journaliste, elle n'aurait qu'à travailler dur pour l'obtenir et poser sa candidature pour intégrer le journal de l'école. Le club de journalisme n'acceptait les membres qu'à partir de la troisième année.

Un hibou se posa devant rose, à quelques centimètres à peine de son assiette, la surprenant alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et lui tendit la patte.

Rose se reprit immédiatement, déposa quelques noises dans la bourse accrochée à la patte tendue de l'animal et pris son journal alors qu'il s'envolait.

- Enfin, lâcha Rose avec impatience, en commençant à lire.

La une se contentait de relatait une affaire de pots-de-vin entre un supposé membre du ministère non identifié et un célèbre fabriquant de chaudrons dont elle se moquait éperdument.

L'affaire était grave bien entendue, on ne corrompait pas un membre du ministère impunément, mais pour l'instant elle ne résultait que de ouï-dire et n'était pas prouvée.

Les pages suivantes ne furent guère plus concluantes avec leurs conseils de jardinage « Garder encore plus longtemps vos Molies grâce aux conseils de notre expert … », de beauté « Découvrez comment associer les soins magiques et leurs homonymes sorcier sans faute de goût, grâce aux conseils avisés de notre experte Mme Lavande Brown-Finnigan »et une affaire de guerre de voisinage, dans un village sorcier nommé « Dartlights», tout près du village moldu « Dartmouth » dans le Devon.

Mais ce qui retint le plus son attention, fut un article placé en bas de la page six, présenté sans fioritures, presque caché avec un encadrement si léger qu'il paraissait presque invisible à l'œil nu.

_« Une famille de six personnes attaquée_

_Dans la nuit de Jeudi à Vendredi, une famille de six personnes : les deux parents et leurs quatre enfants de 6 à 17 ans, s'est faites attaquées par des individus non encore identifiés à l'heure actuelle._

_Les agresseurs sont entrés par effraction aux alentours de 23h au domicile de la famille dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, dans un petit village au sud de Plymouth, et ont attaqués violement les parents et les enfants._

_Le père de famille âgé de 45 ans est mort sur le coup tandis que la mère est morte des suites de ses blessures en arrivant à sainte Mangouste._

_Deux des enfants sont grièvement blessés, mais leur pronostic vital n'est pas engagé. Les plus jeunes ne sont que légèrement blessés._

_Les quatre enfants ont été conduits à Sainte mangouste, dans le service des enfants et placé sous surveillance policière par les aurors._

_Le commandant des Aurors n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaire pour le moment mais a tout de même lancé un appel à témoin à toutes personnes qui aurait des informations sur l'attaque. »_

_Reporter pour la gazette des sorciers : __**Lee Jordan**_

Rose ne releva les yeux de son journal qu'après avoir relut une deuxième fois l'article pour être sur de n'avoir rien loupé.

- C'est bizarre cette histoire, dit Rose comme si elle réfléchissait à voix haute.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre, Rose ? Lui demanda Arielle en quittant des yeux son magazine de mode.

- Tiens lis ça, lui répondit Rose en lui tendant le journal.

- Un famille a été attaqué, c'est triste c'est sur, mais ça arrive. Ton père est auror tu devrais le savoir, dit-elle après avoir lu l'article et en lui rendant son journal.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Il y a un truc qui n'est pas clair dans cette histoire, affirma Rose.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir exactement ? S'étonna Arielle.

- C'est juste que … Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'on ait pas plus d'informations sur les victimes, sur les agresseurs, supposément inconnus et de comment ça c'est déroulé ? s'exclama Rose.

- Ils n'ont peut-être pas voulu donner plus d'éléments aux journalistes pour ne pas qu'ils manipulent les faits comme ça les arrange. Tu sais comment ils peuvent être parfois, répondit Arielle calmement.

- Non c'est autre chose. Il n'y a pas plus d'éléments sur ce qui c'est passé parce qu'ils n'en n'ont pas. Je connais le reporter. C'est un ami d'oncle George et il n'a pas pour habitude de «manipuler » la vérité comme tu dis, répliqua Rose d'un air buté.

- Bon d'accord … admettons que cette histoire est louche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ont peut y faire ? Il s'agit d'une enquête et elle est dirigée par le département des aurors, non ? Questionna Arielle.

- Mais bien sur que c'est louche, s'obstina Rose. Mais tu as raison. Ce n'est pas de notre ressort et malheureusement nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, soupira Rose calmée.

Le petit déjeuner terminé Rose et Arielle se rendirent à la bibliothèque. La pièce était pratiquement vide en ce samedi matin, à part le bibliothécaire et quelques élèves qui en occupaient à peine un dixième.

Elles s'installèrent à une grande table plutôt qu'à une petite sentant que leurs amis ne tarderaient pas à les rejoindre.

Aux alentours de 9h30-10h, elles virent arriver Fiona et Bridget en compagnie des garçons. Si Scorpius et Albus semblaient déterminés, ce n'étaient clairement pas le cas des autres qui baillaient à s'en décrochait la mâchoire et paraissaient avoir été traînés de force jusque ici.

- Salut, s'exclama joyeusement Bridget avant de baisser d'un ton sous le regard réprobateur de , le bibliothécaire.

- Salut, dit Rose alors que les nouveaux arrivants s'asseyaient autour de la table en les saluant en retour.

- Il vous reste à faire encore beaucoup de devoirs pour lundi ? S'étonna Arielle.

- Non, il ne reste plus que le test de Sortilèges et l'exposé à l'oral en DCFM sur les créatures magiques de niveau 1 à répéter, répondit Ian. Et vous, ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de Rose, Arielle et Bridget. En sommes tous ceux qui n'était pas à Serpentard.

- Nous on à juste aussi le test en sortilèges et des exercices à répéter pour le cours de vol, dit Arielle.

- Moi, il faut que je revoie avec Fiona l'exposé pour le cours de DCFM et en plus que je révise pour le test de botanique, déclara Bridget avec un air découragée.

- Je sait pas si vous avez remarqué mais on à tous un test programmé pour lundi. Le jour de la reprise, c'est abusé, grogna Fiona.

- Ouais tu as raison c'est pas normal. En plus on n'a même pas eu une vraie semaine de vacances, ronchonna Tristan.

Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Bridget et Ian hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur approbation. S'en était trop. Les profs abusaient vraiment avec leurs devoirs pendant les vacances.

Malheureusement pour eux, cela ne faisait que commencer. Le pire c'est qu'il en était conscient, enfin pour ceux qui avaient des frères, soeurs ou cousins plus âgés. Ça ne faisait qu'empirer au fil des années.

- Je me demande bien ce qui a pu vous faire venir un samedi Matin à la bibliothèque, demanda Fiona à Ian et Tristan qui n'étaient pas connus comme grand amateur de Bibliothèque.

- Oui d'habitude on ne peut espérer vous y apercevoir que l'après-midi et encore jamais le week-end, rigola Rose.

- Peut-être qu'on leur à fait prendre une potion ou qu'ils sont soumis à un sort, qui sait ? Ou encore peut être qu'ils souffrent d'amnésie où qu'ils ont vu que la bibliothèque n'est pas si mal ? Débita Bridget en partant, comme à son habitude, dans des hypothèses farfelues.

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on a du se réveiller aussi tôt pour aller à la bibliothèque. On est samedi et on a plus que demain pour faire la grasse matinée avant de reprendre les cours, râla Tristan.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, on doit finir notre devoir et réviser pour le test, aujourd'hui dernier délai, parce que demain, c'est jour de match, s'enthousiasma Scorpius sur les derniers mots.

- Oh, je t'en pris Tristan, ne le cherche pas. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il nous a assez bassiné avec le match de demain ! dit Ian sous le regard offusqué de Scorpius et moqueur de ses amis.

- N'empêches vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mais c'est Serpentard qui joue et on va gagner, riposta Scorpius avec arrogance.

- Qui te dis que c'est Serpentard qui va gagner ? Moi je pense plutôt que c'est Serdaigle qui va gagner ! Notre gardienne, Gabriella Bennett est la meilleure gardienne de tous, homme et femme confondus, rétorqua vivement Rose.

- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Rose. Parce que un ça va, mais tout les deux ça va pas être possible ! Vous savez que vous êtes infernaux quand vous vous y mettez tous les deux, s'irrita Ian en devançant Scorpius qui s'apprêtait à répondre.

Ils restèrent jusqu'au déjeuner à la bibliothèque pour réviser et, à la plus grande joie de Tristan, passèrent l'après-midi à se relaxer, jouer ou tout simplement lire dans le parc de Poudlard.

_Pov Scorpius_

Aujourd'hui, s'annonçait être une excellente journée. Dans moins de trois heures, maintenant, devait se disputer le match de Quidditch qui opposerait Serpentard à Serdaigle.

Et il y avait fort à parier que Serpentard allait gagner. Oui Serpentard gagnerait et on allait écraser les Serdaigles en prime. ... Enfin, peut-être pas écraser mais Serpentard va gagner ça c'est sur et certain.

- Bon dépêchez-vous on doit encore aller petit déjeuner, m'écriais-je pressé de voir le match.

- Relaxe Scorpius, on a encore 2h30 avant que le match ne débute, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, dit calmement Albus.

Et puis, il n'est que 7h30, alors que le match ne commence qu'à 10h. Donc si tu veux voir ce match, sans que Tristan ou Ian ne t'aie tué avant, un conseil : laisses les tranquille, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Au vue des regards meurtriers que me lancèrent Ian et Tristan, Albus n'avait peut être pas tort. Je grognais et préparais mes affaires pour le match.

Autant que je me souvienne, le Quidditch m'avait toujours passionné, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.

Peut-être était-ce le fait que c'est mon père qui m'y avait initié, qu'on partageait la même passion pour ce sport et que c'est un des rares moments où il montrait ses sentiments, même en public, ce qui était exceptionnel en soi.

Ou bien que c'était juste par ce que j'adore voler et que je me sens libre quand je le fais.

Le premier match dont je me souviens, est celui qui a eu lieu entre la Bulgarie et le Brésil lors de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, le 11 juillet 2014. Malheureusement, l'équipe que je soutenais, le Brésil, a perdu contre la Bulgarie, mais ce fut tout de même un match exceptionnel.

On ne descendit qu'à 8h15 pour prendre notre petit déjeuner, mais c'était mieux que rien, au moins on était lavés et habillés. On ne perdrait donc pas de temps après le petit déjeuner, il nous suffirait juste de retourner dans notre dortoir et de prendre nos affaires avant de nous diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch.

- Eh ben dis donc Scorpius tu n'es pas le seul a être aussi excité, me dit Tristan alors que nous entrions dans la grande salle et que nous nous dirigions vers notre table.

Tristan n'avait pas tort, la tension était lourde, surtout entre notre maison et Serdaigle. Elle était comparable à celle qui sévissait pour un match entre deux équipes professionnelles et non comme celle qui aurait du y avoir pour un match entre deux maisons à Poudlard.

Malgré le fait que nous craignions le pire, il ne se passa aucun débordement pendant le petit déjeuner.

A moins d'une heure du début du match, nous étions encore tous les quatre dans notre dortoir et je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter.

Non pas que je sois quelqu'un d'impatient ou encore d'impulsif, chez les Malefoy on gardait son sang froid en toute circonstance, mais le Quidditch avait un effet dévastateur sur moi. Il me rendait pire qu'un Gryffondor dans une baston.

Voyant que mon impatiente me rendait plus qu'irritant, Albus eut pitié de moi et m'accompagna au stade alors que Ian et Tristan nous rejoindraient plus tard.

A notre arrivée, les tribunes du stade commençaient déjà à se remplir et je relâchais enfin la pression en m'asseyant dans la tribune réservée aux Serpentards

Tristan et Ian vinrent nous rejoindre 10 min seulement avant le début du match. Heureusement que nous leur avions gardé des places par ce que tout Poudlard semblait s'être donné rendez-vous pour le match.

- Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous, je serais votre commentateur aujourd'hui et le resterais pour tous les matchs de la saison. Aujourd'hui nous allons assister au premier match de l'année qui opposera Serpentard contre Serdaigle. L'équipe de Terrence Drek, capitaine de Serpentard, contre l'équipe de la belle mais non moins talentueuse, Gabriella Bennett, capitaine de Serdaigle.

- , vous n'êtes pas là pour assurer un one man snow, ou que sais-je encore, mais pour commenter le match. Est-ce que c'est clair ? S'insurgea la directrice, Minerva McGonagall.

- Parfaitement clair, Madame la directrice. Mais si je puis me permettre on dit « One man Show » et non pas One ….

- Weasley ! Le match c'est compris et rien de plus, s'écria la directrice faisant redoubler de rire l'ensemble des spectateurs.

Un bruit de clairon annonça l'arrivée des joueurs sur le terrain.

- Très bien, alors commençons par l'équipe de la magnifique Gabriella Bennett, qui comme je vous le rappelle joue au poste de gardien, Reed Carmichael, Andrew Brewster et Jaya Lee en sont les Poursuiveurs. Silas Macmillan et Clarence Bobbin jouent au poste de batteur. Et pour terminer, Eden Flume, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, annonça Fred dans l'ordre d'apparition des joueurs sur le terrain.

- Bien, passons maintenant avec l'équipe de Serpentard, menée par Terrence Drek, qui joue également au poste de Gardien. Viennent ensuite, les trois poursuiveurs : Victoria Faucett, Kiersten Bloodberg et Irvin Gale, les deux batteurs : Joël Flint et Marlon Peakes et pour terminer l'attrapeuse : Keyra Hooper.

Les équipes se mirent en place, les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et l'arbitre, Mme Bibine, donna un coup de sifflet pour signaler le début du match et les joueurs s'envolèrent sur leur balai avant de commencer à jouer.

- Et c'est Serpentard qui prend l'avantage, Irvin Gale qui passe à Victoria Faucett qui passe à Kiersten Bloodberg et qui tire ! … Interception de Gabriella Bennett réussie. T'es toujours aussi douée Gabriella !

- Weasley ! Tonna la directrice.

- Oui madame la directrice, toujours 0-0 et le match repart.

C'est après 5 essais infructueux qu'Irvin Gale parvint enfin à marquer.

- 10 points pour Serpentard !

- Et c'est Irvin Gale qui s'avance vers le but avec le Souaffle, fait attention Gaby, il s'apprête à marquer et tire ….

Malheureusement pour nous, la gardienne de Serdaigle, Gabriella Bennett, contrecarra Irvin Gale en appliquant la figure du « double Huit ».

La figure du « double Huit » se produisait lorsque le gardien serpente très rapidement entre les trois buts pour repousser le Souaffle. Figure qu'elle réalisa à la perfection.

- Superbe figure « Double huit », que tu nous as fait la Gabriella, claironna Weasley.

- Attaque de Serdaigle, récupération du Souaffle par Jaya Lee, elle s'avance passe à Reed Carmichael, qui passe à Andrew Brewster, qui tire et qui marque !

- 10 points pour Serdaigle ! Le score est désormais de 10-10 partout.

- Serpentard contre attaque avec une figure appelée « Tremblante de Wollongong » censée déstabiliser les joueurs adverses.

Bien que les poursuiveurs réalisèrent avec brio une figure nommée « Tremblante de Wolloongong », figure offensive crée pour désarçonner leurs adversaires les joueurs volant en zigzag.

Mais même si les joueurs de Serpentards réussirent à Capter l'attention de l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans le stade, cela ne sembla pas perturber la gardienne de Serdaigle sui repoussa l'attaque Kiersten Bloodberg par une « étoile de mer » brillamment réussie.

La figure de « l'étoile de mer » est très technique : le Gardien doit mettre son balai à l'horizontale et s'y accrocher d'une main et d'un pied en tendant ses deux autres membres dans le vide pour couvrir une plus grande surface.

- Magnifique figure de « l'étoile de mer » que tu nous fait là Gabriella. Les gars sympas votre figure mais ça na pas suffit. Gaby tu es la meilleure !

- Weasley ! Un peu plus d'impartialité, je vous prie, s'énerva la directrice.

- Oui, M'dame répondit Weasley.

Le jeu reprit mais fut rapidement arrêter à cause d'un arrêt de jeu du à l'envoi d'un Cognard dans la foule. Ça sent la faute à plein nez.

- Faute ! On dirait une Faute tranchefoule, s'exclama Weasley. Oui c'est bien ça, Faute pour Serpentard. Remise du Souaffle à Serdaigle.

- Et c'est Reed Carmichael qui s'avance, évite de peu Kiersten Bloodberg, mais réussie à passer in extrémiste le Souaffle à Andrew Brewster, qui passe à Jaya Lee et qui marque !

- 10 points pour Serdaigle, ramenant le score à 20-10 en faveur de Serdaigle.

- Serpentard est plus remonté que jamais on dirait et c'est Kiersten Bloodberg qui reprend le Souaffle et qui fonce vers les buts, mais elle est bloquée par Andrew Brewster et Jaya Lee, elle passe donc à Irvin Gale mais un Cognard lui fait perdre le Souaffle… Et c'est Victoria Faucett qui réussie, brillamment je dois dire, à le récupérer. Elle s'approche de plus en plus, le suspense est haletant, elle tire et elle marque !

- 10 points de plus pour Serpentard ! On en est donc à 20-20.

- Une attaque semble en préparation pour Serdaigle plusieurs poursuiveurs s'élancent vers les buts de Serpentard, amis c'est Reed Carmichael qui à le Souaffle pour le moment. Elle s'élance, s'apprête à tirer… mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Sifflet de la part de l'arbitre. Il s'agirait d'une faute « Tassebut » pour Serdaigle.

- Serpentard récupère le Souaffle et prend l'avantage … 10 points de plus pour Serpentard ! Ce qui nous fait donc 30-20 pour Serpentard, dit Weasley alors qu'une acclamation s'élevait pour notre maison et des hués se faisaient entendre.

- L'attrapeuse de Serdaigle semble avoir repérée le vif d'or … À moins que ce soit une feinte… Oui c'est bien ça ! C'était une ruse et ça a marché ! Serdaigle marque 10 points de plus, ramenant le score à 30-30. Le score est serré est cela fait déjà deux heures que le match à commencé.

- Il semblerait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Keyra Hooper, semble avoir aperçu le vif d'or et là il ne s'agit pas d'une ruse. Non elle l'a belle et bien vu et malheureusement, Eden Flume, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle ne fait pas le poids.

- Victoire de Serpentard 180 à 30 contre Serdaigle, annonça Fred Weasley après avoir eu confirmation de l'arbitre Mme Bibine.

- On a gagné m'exclamais-je, heureux de la victoire de notre maison au Quidditch.

- Ouais, Serpentard a vraiment bien joué. Je doit bien le reconnaître et … ça valait le coup de voir le match, admit Ian sous nos regards mi moqueur mi taquin à Albus, Tristan et moi.

- Ils paraient qu'ils vont organiser une fête pour célébrer notre victoire cet après-midi, se serait cool d'y aller, dit Tristan

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va manquer une occasion de s'amuser. Dans ma famille on dit toujours qu'une victoire au Quidditch est la meilleure des occasions pour faire la fête entre amis, déclara Albus

- Alors c'est parti pour la fête, après avoir déjeuner bien sur, chantonnais-je joyeusement alors que nous retournions au château.

Cette journée était vraiment fantastique.

Note d'auteur : Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review !

A vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 9 : « Petit détour aux USA et surprise au Quidditch ».

Rar : Merci Mari pour ta nouvelle review, j'essaie toujours de répondre à tous ceux qui font l'effort de me laisser une petite review =)


	9. Chapter 9 - Petit détour aux USA

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Disclaimer:Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. , hormis les OC.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 9**** : Petit détour aux USA et surprise au Quidditch**

_Les perdants on toujours fêté leurs victoires avant de gagner. (Citation)_

_POV Fiona_

Thanksgiving, fête majeur aux Etats-Unis et dans les pays Anglo-saxons, se déroulait chaque année l'avant dernier jeudi de novembre. Cette année elle aurait lieu le Jeudi 23 Novembre.

Ma famille du coté de mon Père étant américaine, nous avions l'habitude de célébrer cette fête chaque année. Mon Père y tenait beaucoup et ma Mère adorait toutes les fêtes où l'on pouvait se retrouver en famille, comme Thanksgiving, Noël, le nouvel an, Pâques, etc...

C'est pourquoi en ce mardi soir, 21h30, je me retrouvais en train de terminer la préparation de ma valise au lieu d'être en cours d'Astronomie comme tous les mardis soirs , de 20h à 22h, depuis la rentrée des classes.

Demain matin à 9h00 je sauterais dans une calèche pour la gare de Pré-au-lard, d'où je prendrais le magicobus pour Londres. Arrivée à Londres, je devrais me rendre à l'un des centres de transplanage qui assurait les trajets internationaux.

- Ta colocataire n'est pas là ? M'interpella une voix familière, me faisant sursauter. C'était Bridget Dawson, ma meilleure amie.

- Tu es au courrant que tu n'as aucunement le droit de te trouver dans mon dortoir à cette heure ci et que si on se fait chopper on risque gros ? Lui demandais-je sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.

- Oui, dit-elle d'un faux air indifférent mais avec un vrai air malicieux, comme si elle savait quelque chose de plus que moi.

- Alors ça va, je voulais juste être sur que tu le savais, dis-je avant que nous éclatâmes de rire en cœur.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver une fille telle que Bridget à Poudlard. Bridget est tellement joyeuse, excentrique, un peu folle tout en savant rester digne et en gardant son flegme typiquement British.

Non pas que je crois aux stéréotypes sur les anglais, mais il faut bien avouer qu'en voyant le château, les uniformes venus tout droit des années 50 et la froideur d'ont font preuve certaines personnes, je me suis posée des questions. Mais ça c'était avant de connaître Bree.

- Sérieusement, tu n'es pas censée avoir cours à cette heure ci ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur mon lit, de l'autre coté de ma valise.

- Dis celle qui finit sa valise à 9h30 du soir, alors qu'elle s'en va le lendemain. T'inquiète, le prof nous a laissé partir plus tôt parce que le ciel était couvert, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Si tu as bientôt fini ta valise, on pourrait aller dans ta salle commune ou dans la mienne avant le couvre-feu ?

- Oui attend moi deux secondes, je range ça et j'ai fini, dis-je en plaçant ma veste sur le dessus de ma valise avant de la boucler et de suivre Bridget.

A peine m'introduis-je dans ma salle commune en compagnie de Bridget, qu'une voix nous interpellâmes : « Alors tu sèches les cours maintenant ? »

Il ne s'agissait que de Ian Wallace, qui était installé en compagnie de ses amis, sur un canapé, prés d'une des 4 fausses fenêtres que comptait notre salle commune.

- Oui je pars demain matin pour fêter Thanksgiving en famille et je serais de retour dimanche soir. Et toi tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour Thanksgiving ? Demandais-je à Ian, tout en me rapprochant d'eux avec Bridget.

- Non, je reste à Poudlard. Et puis Thanksgiving est une fête inventée par les moldus, répondit calmement Ian.

- Thanksgiving a peut-être été inventée par les moldus mais alors pourquoi à Salem ils font le pont pour permettre à leurs élèves de le célébrer ? Répliquais-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Cela sembla lui couper le sifflet pendant quelques minutes, si bien que ce fut Albus qui répondit à sa place.

- Peut-être pour ne pas contrevenir à ceux qui la fêtent et Ian n'y vas pas parce que sa famille ne le célèbre pas tout simplement. Mais pourquoi tu pars demain, si Thanksgiving c'est jeudi ? Me questionna-t-il sincèrement.

- Désolée Ian, je me suis un peu emportée, m'excusais-je alors qu'il me fit signe que cela n'avait pas d'importance. C'est juste que c'est à cause de votre fichu ministère qui veut contrôler toutes les entrées et sorties du territoire, repris-je en essayant de me calmer.

- Tu ne pourrais pas juste transplaner, utiliser la poudre de cheminette ou prendre un portoloin ? demanda Tristan.

- Pour ce qui est de transplaner, c'est impossible on ne peut passer le permis en Angleterre qu'à sa majorité, soit 17 ans. La poudre de cheminette ne s'utilise qu'à l'intérieur d'un Pays, jamais pour des trajets internationaux. Et pour le portoloin, il faut obligatoirement une personne majeure.

- Et donc comment tu vas faire ? S'enquit Albus.

- Eh bien, c'est l'application du proverbe « pourquoi faire simple quand ont peut faire compliqué ». Demain matin à 9h00, je prendrai une calèche, que la Directrice a eut l'amabilité de mettre à ma disposition, pour Pré-au-lard.

De là, à 10h, je sauterai dans le Magicobus destination Londres, arrivée estimée à 15h environ.

Et à 16h45, départ pour les Etats-Unis, via le centre de transplanage Internationnal qui propose des transplanages d'escorte pour accompagner les mineurs.

Alors qu'il aurait été si simple de me laisser prendre un portoloin au départ de Pré-au-lard. Voilà, tout est dit, débitais-je d'une traite.

- Le service de transplanage d'escorte pour les mineurs c'est comme dans les avions ou dans les trains, en fait. S'exclama Tristan, sous le regard incompréhensif de Scorpius et Ian. Albus à ma grande surprise ne semblait pas surpris.

- Oui c'est exactement ça, répondis-je en souriant, tandis qu'Albus expliquait plus en détail à Ian et Scorpius, cette histoire de train et d'avion. On ne pouvait pas rester longtemps fâchée avec Tristan et ses traits d'humour, plus ou moins drôle d'ailleurs.

Dix minutes avant l'heure du couvre feu, j'insistai pour raccompagner ma meilleure amie à sa salle commune, puis je retournai à la mienne avant de rentrer dans mon dortoir pour dormir. Demain s'annonçait être une journée épuisante.

J'avais programmé mon réveil pour 7h50, afin d'avoir le temps de me doucher et de m'habiller avant d'aller prendre un copieux petit déjeuner.

Ma tenue de « voyage » comme je l'appelais, se composait, d'un tee-shirt noir manches longues avec un imprimé multicolore sur le devant, d'un jean gris foncé avec un imprimé « flocon de neige », d'une paire de bottines en cuir noir avec des étoiles martelées sur le talon et d'une veste bi matière style « Teddy » avec les manches et le col en cuir noir, le restant étant en dain bleu indigo.

Lorsque je pénétrais dans la grande salle à 8h 15, une bonne partie des élèves avaient déjà terminé leur petit déjeuner et devaient sûrement être partis depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Le petit déjeuner en semaine était servi jusqu'à 8h45, à cause des cours d'Astronomie, qui se déroulaient le soir, jusqu'à 22h. Il était servi jusqu'à 10h30, pendant le week-end et les vacances.

Je repérais Bridget, elle était installée à sa table en compagnie de Rose et d'Arielle et je les rejoignis, sans faire attention aux nombreux regards qui se posaient sur moi.

A près tout, ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de voir q'une élève, de Serpentard qui plus est, habillée avec des vêtements moldus, vienne prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle comme si de rien n'était.

- Salut, dis-je en m'asseyant à coté de Bridget. Bien dormie ?

- Salut, me répondirent elles en retour. Bien et toi ?

- Dis donc tu fait sensation habillée comme ça. Heureusement que les élèves des années supérieures (aux deuxièmes années), prennent tous les cours à 8h le mercredi matin, dit Arielle pareille à elle-même.

- C'est vrai que ta tenue à de quoi surprendre, mais il n'est indiqué nulle part dans le règlement intérieur, qu'il est interdit de venir petit déjeuner autrement qu'en uniforme. Il est juste précisé qu'aux repas tu dois porter une tenue convenable.

Même s'il a été ajouté qu'il est préférable de porter l'uniforme lors des repas précédent les cours. De toute façon, comme tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui … c'est réglé ! Déclara Rose.

Je pris un petit déjeuner copieux en prévision de mon « voyage » pour rentrer chez moi. Rose et Arielle regagnèrent leur dortoir pour prendre leurs affaires avant d'aller en cours de DCFM.

Bridget, qui ne commençait les cours qu'à 11h00, m'accompagna dans mon dortoir pour que je récupère ma valise.

- Fais bon voyage me souhaita Bree avant de me serrer chaleureusement contre elle. Je lui rendis son accolade en la remerciant.

La directrice vint à notre hauteur, et m'informa, qu'elle aller m'accompagner en personne jusqu'à calèche. Je la suivie vers les grilles du château, qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, pour prendre la calèche qui était tirée par des chevaux invisible, comme m'avait informer Rose, ce matin lors du petit déjeuner.

Le trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, ne dura que vingt petites minutes et fut une expérience plaisante.

La gare de Pré-au-lard, n'avait pas changée depuis mon premier trajet en Poudlard Express.

Je prenais mon mal en patiente, assise sur un des sièges installés le long du quai, ma valise à coté de moi, lorsqu'un grand « bang » se fit entendre et que je vis q'un énorme train victoria, violet, venait d'apparaître sur le chemin qui bordait le quai de l'autre coté de la voix ferroviaire.

Une sorcière d'une vingtaine d'année, blonde avec un dégradé de mèches bleu à violettes sur les pointes, en sortit et s'exclama : « bienvenue à bord du Magicobus ! Transport pour sorcier en perdition, transports de mineurs agrée par le ministère et bus pour touristes à l'occasion » moi c'est Tania, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de s'avancer vers moi.

- Euh bonjour, Je m'appelle Fiona Malaìnn et je dois me rendre au centre de transplanage Internationnal à Londres, dis-je avec hésitation.

- Fiona Malaìnn… Ah oui, je t'ai trouvée. Fiona Malaìnn, transport de mineurs, centre de transplanage Internationnal, Londres, dit elle en feuilletant une liasse de feuillets qui venaient d'apparaître dans ses mains.

Alors que je prenais ma valise, elle la saisit et me dit : «monte et installe toi je m'en occupe ».

Je grimpai les quelques marches pour me retrouver face au conducteur, un vieil homme qui ressemblait étrangement au docteur Emmett Brown dans le film retour vers le futur.

-Bonjour, le saluais-je en passant. L'intérieur était composé de chaises et de fauteuils dépareillés.

- C'est parti, Gus, me surpris Tania en arrivant derrière moi. Un conseil installes toi bien ça va décoiffer, ajouta-t-elle en me voyant hésiter.

Le voyage fut décoiffant pour reprendre le terme de Tania et je ne fus pas mécontente après 5h de retourner sur la terre ferme. Ils me déposèrent devant un bâtiment gris, d'aspect peu engageant et Tania m'aida à descendre ma valise, après m'avoir souhaité bon voyage. Le magicobus disparu dans un pop sonore qui n'inquiéta pas le moindre du monde les moldus.

Je regardais mon papier pour y vérifier l'adresse du centre et il s'agissait bien de celle-là. Je m'avançai donc vers la porte d'entrée et je vis le décor changer.

Le bâtiment était toujours aussi austère, mais plus du tout lugubre. Sur la façade y était désormais inscrits en lettres noires soignées « Centre de Transplanage Internationnal ».

L'intérieur du bâtiment était très classe, tout semblait avoir coûté horriblement cher et être « à la pointe de la technologie » comme disent les moldus. La standardiste, me repéra dès que j'eus posais un orteil sur le tapis haut de gamme de l'entrée.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

-Bonjour, On a réservé pour moi un transplanage d'escorte vers les USA, pour 16h45. Mais peut-être suis-je venue trop tôt ? Il n'est que 15h05.

- Trot tôt, voyons on ne vient jamais trop en avance pour un Transplanage d'escorte, sachez le jeune fille, me répondit-elle sèchement. Votre nom je vous pris, reprit-elle plus calmement.

- Malaìnn, Fiona Malaìnn, déclarais-je froidement.

- Bien, je vais vous enregistrer et vérifier vos papier et après nous verrons ce nous pourrons faire pour vous.

Toute la paperasserie, plus les conseils de sécurité et une vidéo de simulation me firent bien perdre trois quarts d'heure. Voyant qu'il me restait une bonne demie heure, je décidais, malgré les récriminations de la standardiste, d'aller faire un petit tour dans Londres.

Lorsque j'atterris sur le sol américain, la première chose que je vis fut le soleil qui m'éblouit par sa luminosité, à croire qu'être rester plus de deux mois consécutifs à Poudlard m'en avait fait perdre l'habitude.

Ma mère, Neave Fitzpatrick-Malaìnn, n'avait pas changée. Elle avait toujours des cheveux mi-longs blonds vénitiens, ses yeux bleu-vert, dont j'avais hérité, papillonnaient toujours d'excitation et lorsqu'elle m'aperçue elle me serra contre elle à m'en étouffer.

- Maman, tu m'étouffes, dis-je essoufflée.

- Oh pardon, ma chérie. C'est juste que tu m'as tellement manquée, à ton père et à ton frère aussi…même si il ne veut pas l'admettre. Nous n'avons jamais été séparés aussi longtemps et tu nous a vraiment beaucoup manqués ! s'exclama-t-elle en me relâchant.

- Vous aussi Maman vous m'avez manqués, dis-je en souriant.

- Viens tu dois être fatiguée et affamée. En plus c'est bientôt l'heure de manger. Ton père ne sera pas la pour le déjeuner mais tu le verras pour le dîner. Ton frère n'arrives que demain après-midi, vers 14h, débita-t-elle d'une traite.

- Je vais bien Maman, d'accord ? Je suis contente d'être rentrée, c'est tout ce qui compte, dis-je alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me répondre.

- Oui tu as raison. Tu sais que je t'aimes toi, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

Je la suivie, montais dans notre bon vieux 4x4 et après 15 min de route me retrouvais devant notre maison. C'était une maison typiquement américaine, identique à toute les autres situées sur la base militaire sur laquelle je vivais avant de partir pour Poudlard. Il s'agissait de la base de New London dans la ville de Groton, dans le Connecticut.

Mon Père, Josh Malaìnn, rentra pour le dîner vers 19h15. Il mesurait dans les 1m90, avait des cheveux bruns courts, type coupe militaire, des yeux noisette et travaillait dans la marine, comme formateur des sous-mariniers, je crois. Ou un truc du genre.

- Bonjour Papa, m'écriais-je en m'élançant vers lui.

- Bonjour ma puce, dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Le dîner se déroula formidablement bien, mes parents me posaient des questions sur Poudlard et moi sur ce qui c'était passer en mon absence.

Le lendemain matin, ce fus mon frère qui vint me réveiller avec perte et fracas.

- Hé ! Réveilles toi fripouilles ! Fripouilles ! Réveille toi ! Chantonna-t-il.

- Hum…Hum… Sean, m'écriais-je en lui sautant dessus. Mais tu ne devais rentrer qu'à 14h ! Mon dieu quelle heure est-il ? Il est déjà 14h ?

- Il est déjà 21h, oui. Tu as dormis toute l'après-midi, dit il sérieusement.

- Sean, arrêtes d'embêter ta sœur, dit ma mère en entrant dans ma chambre et en ouvrant les volets. Il n'est que 11h, je t'ai laissé faire la grasse matinée et bien sur dès que ton frère est rentré il est venu directement te réveiller, ajouta-t-elle alors que le soleil m'éblouissait.

- Mais tu ne devais rentrer qu'à 14h, cette après-midi, balbutiais-je.

- Je me suis débrouiller pour rentrer plus tôt, banane, dit-il en rigolant et en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

J'aidais ma mère une bonne partie de l'après-midi puis je partis dehors affronter mon père et mon frère pour nos habituelles batailles de boules de neiges. Ma mère nous y rejoint très vite laissant la célèbre dinde de Thanksgiving cuire toute seule.

En vérité, ce n'était pas le dîner de Thanksgiving en soi que j'aimais le plus mais sa préparation et tous les bons moments qu'on passait en famille.

Tous les plats types de Thanksgiving étaient présents comme la dinde farcie, la purée de patates douces, la sauce de canneberges, les haricots verts en daube, la Tarte aux pommes et le gâteau à la citrouille.

Ma mère avaient ajouté quelques un de nos plats préférés à mon frère et à moi comme le Mac and cheese (plat à base de macaronis et de fromage), la salade de pomme et cranberry parfumée au citron et la Tarte à la noix de pécan.

- Alors petite sœur comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?

- Plutôt pas mal. En fait plus j'y pense plus j'apprécie mon école.

- Dans quelle maison as-tu été répartie ? Tu t'y es fait des amis, je crois ? Me demanda ma Mère alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- J'ai été répartie à Serpentard et oui je m'y suis fait des amis. Mais nous ne sommes pas tous dans la même maison : Bridget Dawson, ma meilleure amie est à Poufsouffle, Rose et Arielle sont à Serdaigle. Et le garçons : Albus Potter, Scorpius Malefoy, Ian Wallace et Tristan Wilkerson sont dans la même maison que moi.

- Tu es ami avec Albus Potter ? Le fils de Harry Potter ? s'exclama mon frère visiblement sidéré par la nouvelle.

- Moi ce qui m'inquiète le plus ce n'est pas Potter mais Wallace, répliqua mon père soudain soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa avec Ian ? Il est sang pur mais pas méchant. Bon d'accord il est un peu prétentieux, mais ils le sont tous à Serpentard, alors …

Voyant que mon père ne voulait pas répondre et essayait de changer de conversation et malgré mes nombreuses plaintes, ma mère intervint.

- Fiona, laisse ton père tranquille même si je dois bien l'admettre, chéri, sois tu en à trop dit sois pas assez.

- Disons que j'ai eu affaire à son Père par le passé et qu'il n'est pas vraiment recommandable, débita-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

- Et sinon, tu es amie avec des garçons, dont le fils de Harry Potter, racontes donc tous ça à ta pauvre mère, s'émoustilla-t-elle, malgré ma grimace manifeste et celles cachées de mon frère et de mon père.

- Tu sais on est dans la même maison et on est pas meilleurs amis non plus. On est juste des copains, sans plus, dis-je rapidement sans réussir à empêcher mes joues de rougir, maudite peau de rousse, héritée de ma mère.

- Tu sais je me souviens de ce merveilleux jour qu'était celui de mon onzième anniversaire. Le matin même, j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard et le soir une dame du ministère des sorciers anglais est venue me voir pour me dire que j'étais une sorcière et me parler de Poudlard. Bien sur, étant donné que je suis Irlandaise, ils m'ont laissé le choix entre Poudlard et Salem.

- Mais pourquoi tu as choisie Salem et pas Poudlard ? Poudlard était comme même plus près de chez toi, non ?

- Eh bien, les choses étant ce qu'elle était à l'époque… Disons plutôt que les relations entre l'Irlande et l'Angleterre ont toujours étaient tendues. Moins maintenant bien sur et heureusement d'ailleurs.

Et puis je viens d'une famille de moldus irlandais, plutôt conservatrice, qui considéraient encore quelques années en arrière la magie comme une manifestation du diable.

Alors tu vois, je ne voulais pas envenimer les choses, surtout que je suis la seule sorcière de ma famille depuis presque toujours, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il nous est possible de remonter.

Donc j'ai choisi Salem et je ne regrette pas mon choix, j'y est rencontré ton père, finit-elle en souriant sans pouvoir cacher son émotion.

-C'est pour ça que tu savais toute ces choses sur Poudlard quand j'ai reçu ma lettre moi aussi ? Lui demandais-je même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

- Oui et je suis fière de toi. En fait je suis très fière de mes deux enfants qui ont tous les deux choisis l'école qui leur correspondait le mieux et pas celle qu'on aurait choisi pour eux, dit elle en se levant pour nous embrasser l'un après l'autre.

- Maman, râla mon frère en lui rendant tout de même son accolade.

- Dites vous avez entendu parler de cette attaque, qui c'est déroulées il y a deux semaines environ. Nous on l'a appris par le journal, le lendemain matin. Ils avaient annoncés qu'ils donneraient plus de précision, mais rien n'est venu. Ils sont toujours restés dans le vague, à énoncer des théories fumantes ou des banalités.

- Vous lisez le journal le matin en première année, plaisanta mon frère.

- Sean ! Ce n'est pas drôle. Et oui c'est Rose, elle veut devenir journaliste plus tard, je crois.

- Eh bien peut-être qu'ils veulent cacher quelque chose. Tu sais des fois ce n'est pas bon de dire la vérité au grand public, ça fait même plus de mal que de bien, avança prudemment mon père.

- Oui je sais, mais Rose a relevée plusieurs incohérences et je dois bien dire que moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre.

- La seule chose que je sais et que je peux te dire, c'est que cette famille n'est pas ordinaire. C'est une famille de vampires et une rumeur circule sur les « tueurs ». Ce serait un coup d'un groupe de Loup-garou. Mais cette information est à prendre avec des pincettes et tu dois me promettre de ne plus me poser de questions sur cette affaire après ça, me surpris ma mère.

- Promis, répondis-je un peu sonnée par l'avalanche d'information. Mon frère était tout aussi étonné que moi mais si mon père parut surpris il ne le montra pas.

Je savourais la fin de mon séjour en famille qui malheureusement prit fin beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.

Puis ce fut le jour de repartir, mes parents et mon frère m'accompagnèrent au centre de transplanage Internationnal ou mon départ été prévu pour 9h00 du matin, soit 14h, heure de Londres.

Je refis le trajet inverse du mercredi : Départ de Londres en Magicobus à 14h10, pour un trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-lard de 5 h. Donc arrivée à Pré-au-lard à 19h10 et trajet en calèche jusqu'à Poudlard, pour une arrivée devant les grilles à 19h25.

Ce ne fut pas la directrice qui vint ouvrir les portes, mais le garde chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, Hagrid.

Heureusement que j'avais eu la sagesse d'enfiler mon uniforme en dessous de ma cape de sorcier, parce qu'a mon entrée dans la grande salle tout le monde eu les yeux braqués sur moi et je n'ose même pas imaginer le scandale si j'étais apparut habillée en moldue en plus d'avoir louper le début du dîner.

- Madame la directrice je vous ramène Miss Malaìnn, dit Hagrid.

- Bien, merci Hagrid. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir à votre table Miss Malaìnn, déclara la directrice.

J'essayais de m'éclipser aussi discrètement que possible jusqu'à ma table et parvint à me faire oublier le reste du dîner.

Bridget, Rose et Arielle m'attendaient à la sortie de la grande salle et nous décidâmes d'aller dans ma salle commune. Les garçons y étaient déjà installés, à ce qui commençait à devenir leur place habituelle, un canapé près d'une des quatre fausses fenêtres et nous les rejoignîmes.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pendant mon absence ? Pas de tsunami ni de menaces de morts des autres élèves ?

- Non rien de tout ça mais une sacrée surprise au Quidditch. Mon frère ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Et toi, ça a été ton séjour en famille, me demanda Albus.

- Très bien merci. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Il y a eu des blessés ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Non juste l'orgueil et l'amour propre des Gryffondors. Mais pas de blessures graves si c'est ce que tu demandais, dit Ian en ricanant.

- En fait, ce match à été vraiment très intense. Normalement c'est Gryffondor qui était favoris mais Poufsouffle les ont laminés, m'expliqua Scorpius en me voyant dubitative.

- Comment ça ? Le match à durer combien de temps ? Et ils ont perdus de beaucoup ?

- Le match à durer quatre heures et Poufsouffle a battu Gryffondor, avec 200 points d'écarts : 280 à 80, me répondit Albus.

- Mais le frère d'Al à super bien joué, pas vrais Al ? Il a marqué 60 des 80 points pour Gryffondor. Tu ne nous avez pas dit qu'il jouait aussi bien, s'exclama Tristan.

- Oui, mon frère à beaucoup de talent. Tu sais jouer en famille et jouer un match de Quidditch, ce n'est pas la même chose. Alors j'attendais juste de voir ce qu'il valait sur le terrain.

- Même moi qui ne suis pas un grand fan de son frère, j'ai été bluffé. Il a tenté une pince de Parkin (lorsque deux Poursuiveurs se collent à un poursuiveur adverse et que le troisième Poursuiveur lui fonce dessus) qu'il n'a malheureusement pas réussi mais il a très bien exécuté la roulade du paresseux (lorsqu'un joueur roule sur son balai pour éviter un Cognard, en restant suspendu) et la passe arrière (lorsqu'un poursuiveur jette le Souaffle discrètement à un coéquipier derrière lui), s'enthousiasma Scorpius.

- Ouais mais les Poufsouffles étaient vraiment trop fort, vous avez vu comme ils ont mené le jeu avec leurs figures comme l'« Attaque en faucon » (lorsque les Poursuiveurs se placent les uns derrière les autres en triangle et volent ensemble vers les buts) et la « feinte de Porskoff » (lorsqu'un poursuiveur en possession du Souaffle vole en chandelle, faisant croire qu'il va marquer un but, et qu'au lieu de cela, il lance alors le Souaffle à un coéquipier au-dessus de lui), s'extasia Tristan.

Même si ma famille allait me manquer, j'étais contente d'avoir retrouvé mes amis, et puis de toute manières je les reverrais à Noël.

Note d'auteur : Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review !

Je ne posterais pas de chapitre vendredi prochain. Et oui petite pose pour les vacances oblige.

Mais rassurez-vous le chapitre 10 « Réponse à une question » sera posté le vendredi 02 Janvier 2015.

Alors bonnes fêtes et Joyeux Noël !

Rar : Merci Mari pour ta nouvelle review. Contente que le passage sur le match de Quidditch t'ait plus j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

J'étais prête à corriger moi-même mes fautes (principalement d'inattention) et heureusement (pour vous^^) ma bêta-reader (Strida) m'a renvoyé le Chap 8 à temps. Voilà.


	10. Chapter 10 - Réponse à une question

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Disclaimer:Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. , hormis les OC. Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2015 !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 10 ****: Réponse à une question qui en crée beaucoup d'autres en retour**

_« Toute connaissance est une réponse à une question » (Gaston Bachelard)_

_POV Externe_

En ce vendredi 8 décembre 2017, soit presque deux semaines après la victoire au Quidditch de Poufsouffle sur Gryffondor, une tension entre les deux maisons se faisait toujours sentir. Elle avait débutée lorsque les Poufsouffles avaient (un peu trop) fêtait leur victoire au goût des Gryffondors.

Si les Serdaigles n'avaient pas pris parti, les Serpentards, eux, s'étaient fait un malin plaisir, bien évidement, à jeter de l'huile sur le feu en soutenant les Poufsouffles.

Bien qu'officiellement, la tension se soit estompée entre les deux maisons (les Poufsouffles étant largement moins revanchard que les Serpentards vis-à-vis des Gryffondors), les lions n'avaient toujours pas digéré leur défaite contre les blaireaux.

Un œil averti aurait pu voir que ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'ils aient perdus contre les Poufsouffles qui les énervés le plus, mais bien le fait qu'ils aient perdus tout court.

Leur orgueil les avait convaincus qu'avec James Sirius Potter, fils du grand Harry Potter (qui plus est très bon joueur de Quidditch) et de Ginny Potter, excellente joueuse professionnelle, ils étaient invincibles.

Mais bien que James Potter soit un joueur très doué pour son âge, cela n'avait pas suffit contre l'excellente équipe de Poufsouffle qui fut ce matin là exceptionnelle. Et ça, même eux furent bien obliger de le reconnaître.

Scorpius, Tristan, Ian et Albus étaient attablés, comme à leur habitude, à la table des Serpentards pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Ils commençaient les cours à 9h, avec une heure de Botanique qu'ils partageaient avec les Poufsouffles, et Tristan avait réussi à convaincre Scorpius, pour qui la ponctualité était très importante, de ne descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner qu'à 7h30, au lieu de son habituel 7h00 pile. Ce qui pour Scorpius était un évènement à part entière, habitué qu'il était à une éducation stricte de sang pur.

- Dites, on doit bien étudier le « dictame » aujourd'hui en cours de botanique ? demanda Tristan en se resservant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Oui, il me semble que c'est bien ça. N'est-ce pas Albus ? L'interrogea Ian.

Mais Albus était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avaient relevé la tête de son assiette que pour surveiller sa cousine et la suivre du regard lorsqu'elle avait quitté la grande salle en compagnie d'Arielle, il y a dix minutes de ça.

- Hein ? Vous disiez quelque chose ? Excusez moi je réfléchissais, répondit Albus après quelques petites minutes sans réaction, d'un air pensif.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es encore préoccupé par ta cousine ? S'énerva Scorpius. Elle aime juste étudier. Elle est à Serdaigle, maintenant. Weasley a juste finis par prendre leur rythme infernal, ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

- C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète les gars, c'est sa cousine ! s'exclama Tristan avec un naturel désarmant.

- Les gars, tiqua Ian en haussant un sourcil avant d'échanger un regard désabusé avec Scorpius.

Tristan ne s'en aperçu même pas. A vrai dire il s'en moquait. Même si la tromperie n'était pas tout à fait son truc, il aimait à penser qu'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard pour une bonne raison.

Et puis il n'était pas contre la roublardise tant qu'elle n'était pas faite en vue de faire du mal aux autres.

D'un point de vue extérieur, Tristan avait tout du gendre parfait, comme disent les moldus, où dans le cas présent de l'élève rêvé pour la maison Serpentard : de l'ambition, il ne respecte que les règlements qui l'arrangent et il n'est pas trop mauvais dans l'ensemble des matières de première année.

La seule chose, à part le fait qu'il soit né-moldu est que lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, en plus de son accent de Liverpool à couper au couteau (dont il a hérité de sa vie dans un quartier pauvre de Liverpool), c'est qu'il ne peut pas s'en pêcher de parler franchement. Il est incapable de se retenir de dire ce qu'il pense au moment où il le pense.

Mais le plus important, il en était sur maintenant, c'est qu'il avait trouvé des amis. De vrais amis, du style unis pour la vie ou tout du moins pour les sept années qu'il allait passer à Poudlard.

Bien sur quand on voyait Scorpius et Ian pour la première fois ce n'était pas flagrant. Sang pur, élevés dans la tradition d'un nom et dont la famille n'était plus autant considérer qu'avant.

Or, quand on y regardait de plus près, sous l'épaisse couche d'éduction sang pur, on pouvait voir des garçons sensibles, gentils et ouverts. Beaucoup plus apte aux changements qu'ils ne le laissent présumé.

Et puis il y a Albus Potter, qui est un garçon très gentil, brillant et beaucoup moins peureux et docile qu'on pourrait le croire. Même si on le sent écraser par son nom, il a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage en choisissant Serpentard au lieu de la sécurité que lui aurait apporté Gryffondor.

- Il y a autre chose. Je connais Rosie par cœur et elle a toujours était du genre à étudier. D'ailleurs comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer Scorpius c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle a été répartie à Serdaigle.

Mais je sens, j'en rage même. Il y autre chose et je ne sais pas quoi, déclara brusquement Albus en surprenant ses amis.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? répliqua Scorpius.

- Ouais, surtout qu'en plus elle est toujours fourrée à la bibliothèque ou dans la tour des Serdaigles, débita Tristan si rapidement que Albus n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Désolé, ajouta-t-il en direction d'Albus sous les regards moqueur des trois autres.

- Justement, je vais aller la voir en sortant des cours à 15 heures. De toute façon en ce moment sa deuxième maison c'est la bibliothèque, elle y va à chaque fin de cours.

Nous on finit par Métamorphose et eux par sortilèges. Et bien que le prof soit le directeur de Serdaigle et que son cours soit le dernier avant le week-end, ils les faits toujours sortir avec 5 à 10 minutes de retard, donc j'aurais le temps d'aller me confronter à elle.

- Je viens avec toi, s'exclama Tristan avec son enthousiasme habituel.

- Vous allez pas commencé a le jouer comme les 2 moustiquaires, ou je ne sais plus quoi, comme disent les moldus, dit Ian d'un ton dubitatif.

- D'abord ce n'est pas les moustiquaires, mais les mousquetaires et en plus ils sont 3 et non deux, répliqua Tristan.

- Oui enfin bref … ce que voulais dire Ian, c'était que vous n'aller pas repartir en guerre tous les deux comme vous l'avez fait pour Nott et Dolovoh, insinua Scorpius.

- Non je voulais juste lui parler, mais vous pouvez venir aussi si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, répondit calmement Albus.

- On vient avec toi, répliquèrent d'une même voix les trois autres, faisant se retourner sur eux quelques élèves qui étaient assis non loin d'eux.

Le cours de botanique se déroula aussi bien que d'habitude. L'heure du vendredi était consacré à de l'apprentissage théorique et les Poufsouffles était loin d'être aussi ennuyeux que les Serdaigles ou aussi bruyant que les Gryffondors quand il s'agissait de lire un chapitre du livre « Les fondements de la botanique niveau 1 » ou de suivre le cours.

La leçon du jour portait sur le « dictame », plante magique qui entre dans la composition de la potion « Wiggenweld » (potion régénérante, antidote à la goutte du mort vivant).

Il se mange également cru pour cicatriser les plaies peu profondes, principal aspect traité dans ce cours, les autres étant réservés aux niveaux supérieurs.

Le double cours de Métamorphose, qu'ils partageaient avec les Serdaigles fut relativement calme. Heureusement qu'il était partagé entre la théorie et la pratique, parce que l'étude théorique du changement de couleur d'un escargot était vraiment ennuyeuse.

Bien qu'elle donnait légèrement moins envie de dormir aux élèves que la leçon de la semaine dernière où il fallait le faire sur des objets inanimés puis animés.

Le déjeuner, sonna comme une délivrance pour la vingtaine de premières années présente en Métamorphose, qui fut comme à l'habitude succulent.

Le cours de Métamorphose de l'après-midi, commun avec les Gryffondors, fut largement plus mouvementé.

Non seulement il tombait lors de la dernière heure de cours avant le week-end, mais les Gryffondors semblaient particulièrement agités aujourd'hui et les Serpentards ne furent pas en reste.

Heureusement pour eux Albus, Scorpius, Ian et Tristan ne récoltèrent aucune heure de colle, ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour Nott & Dolovoh, de Serpentard, et Moore & Finnigan de Gryffondor.

A peine la sonnerie retentit qu'Albus, Tristan, Ian et Scorpius se faufilèrent hors de la salle en direction de la tour des serdaigles.

- Mais on ne devait pas l'attendre à la bibliothèque ? Demanda Tristan.

- Non, on va essayer de l'intercepter avant, répondit Albus sans cesser de marcher.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à proximité de la salle de sortilèges, située au troisième étage près de la tour des Serdaigles.

Pensant qu'ils devaient attendre Rose et Arielle devant la salle de sortilèges, Ian, Scorpius et Tristan allèrent se caller contre le mur en face de la porte de celle-ci. Sauf qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'Albus ne les avaient pas suivis et ils le repérèrent juste à temps lorsqu'il tourna dans un couloir.

Ils décidèrent de le suivre pour voir ce qu'il trafiqué et ils le retrouvèrent près d'un tableau deux couloirs plus loin. Il s'agissait d'un tableau étrange représentant un coyote et un lynx sur ce qui ressemblait à un flan de montagne rocheuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? S'exclama Scorpius, visiblement surpris par le manège d'Albus.

- J'ouvre un passage secret, dit-il en agitant sa baguette sur le lynx tout en marmonnant ce qui devait être une incantation que les autres ne comprirent pas.

- Je paris que tu va encore nous dire que c'est une longue histoire, compliquée et totalement irréaliste pour le commun des mortels, le coupa Ian en contemplant le recoin qui s'était formé lorsque le tableau s'était déplacé sur la gauche.

- En fait, non. C'est mon frère qui m'en a parlé après s'être vanter d'avoir échapper l'année dernière à une course poursuite avec M. Januses, le concierge, un soir où il était sortit après le couvre-feu, déclara sobrement Albus, même si ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

Ils se cachèrent dans le renfoncement. Plusieurs élèves passèrent, mais aucune trace de Rose et d'Arielle pour le moment.

Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent lorsqu'ils les virent arriver. Ils sortirent en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit en remettant le tableau en place.

- Rose ! Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, s'exclama Albus, surprenant les filles qui sursautèrent au son de sa voix.

- On dit bonjour quand on est polis, déclara Arielle, la surprise passée.

- Elle n'as pas tort, marmonna Tristan. Désolé, ajouta-t-il sous le regards des autres.

- Oui, Bonjour. Ça te va comme ça ? S'irrita Albus.

- Mieux, même si ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure manière de saluer ses amis, lâcha Arielle d'un ton sec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda Rose.

- Tu le sais très bien ! Te parler ! Voila, ce que je veux !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Rose.

- Rose ! Protesta Albus en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Albus ! répliqua-t-elle en le fixant à son tour du regard.

- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire n'est-ce pas ? Se reprit-elle en baissant les yeux, vaincue, après presque cinq minutes de combat acharné.

Son cousin avait toujours été beaucoup trop doué à ce jeu pour son propre bien.

- Bon … D'accord … Mais ne restons pas là. Les murs ont des oreilles soupira-t-elle en baissant d'un ton au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

- Ou veux tu qu'on aille ?

- On ? demanda Rose en jetant un coup d'œil à Scorpius, Tristan et Ian.

- Oui, cela va être un peu difficile de parler sans eux, maintenant, répondit-il.

- Très bien, mais je vais envoyer un message à Fiona et Bridget pour qu'elles se joignent à nous elles aussi. Allons tu sais où, cela sera moins risqué. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, soupira Rose.

Ils avaient convenus de se retrouver tous dans le couloir du septième étage vers 5 h, le temps de déposer leurs affaires pour les uns, d'aller les chercher pour les autres et de prévenir Fiona et Bridget.

- Tu vas finir par nous dire ce que l'on fait dans un couloir du septième étage, oui ou non ? S'énerva Ian en venant se positionner contre le mur qui se trouvait en face de celui où Albus s'était adossé.

- Non ! répondit-il calmement. Les filles vont bientôt arriver et vous le serez bien assez tôt !

- Albus ! S'irrita Ian qui perdait pour la première fois son sang froid.

- Ah, vous aussi, ils non rien voulu dire ? s'exclama Arielle en les surprenants.

- Vous savez quoi vous devriez utilisez un « Sonorus », histoire que tous le château sache qu'on est ici, débita Scorpius.

- Merci Malefoy, dit Rose. Tu a procédé à l'opération ou tu comptes tout leur dévoiler maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à son cousin, sous le regard perdu des autres.

- Ce serait un peu traître de notre part de garder cette salle rien que pour nous, tu ne crois pas ?

- Pas de souci pour moi. Mais tu vas avoir des problèmes avec ton frère ! Tu y as pensé ?

- Jay, j'en fais mon affaire. Une dispute de plus ou de moins, au point où on n'en n'est, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose ! Lui répondit Albus.

Maintenant allons-y ! Que le spectacle commence, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers les autres.

Albus se dirigea vers le mur d'en face de la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls.

Puis il passa trois fois devant en pensant très fort à une pièce où ils pourraient parler en toute discrétion et exposer leurs problèmes.

Une porte apparut comme par magie après son dernier passage sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis.

- Après toi Rose, dit Albus en la laissant le précéder avant d'y entrer à son tour, sans oublier de faire un signe à leurs amis pour qu'il les suivent.

La salle était grande et aurait pu facilement contenir 3 ou 4 fois le nombre de personnes présentes. Plusieurs poufs, canapés et fauteuils parsemé la pièce, ainsi qu'une grande table avec 8 chaises autour et plusieurs étagères contenant des livres , formaient une petite bibliothèque.

La décoration était soft, sans fioriture et la seule « excentricité » était peut être le plafond qui représentait un beau ciel d'hiver.

- Bien installez vous confortablement on va pouvoir commencer, déclara Rose en étalant une partie de ses affaires sur la grande table.

- Minute papillon ! Vous venez de nous conduire dans une salle dont la porte est apparue sous nos yeux, comme par magie, et on ne va même pas aborder le sujet ? S'exclama Fiona.

- Je suis d'accord avec Malaìnn ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette salle ? Est-ce que tu la su par ton frère ou est-ce que c'est encore une longue histoire made in Potter ? S'indigna Scorpius.

- C'est une longue histoire que je ne vous raconterais pas pour le moment par ce que ça prendrait trop de temps. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il s'agit probablement de la salle la plus sûr du château, répondit Albus.

- Mais tu devrais le savoir Malefoy ! Après tout notre famille n'est pas la seule au courant de la présence de cette salle ! Déclara Rose d'un ton sans appel.

- Rose ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour se chercher des noises. Et puis, il me semble que c'est toi qui avais des choses à nous raconter, la réprimanda gentiment Albus.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

- Bien, maintenant que la séance émotion est terminée, j'aimerais savoir ce qui nous amène ici. Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ! Lâcha Ian.

- Eh bien tout à commencer, la veille du premier match de Quidditch de la saison. C'était un samedi matin comme tous les autres où j'attendais le journal, la Gazette des Sorciers, commença Rose.

- Tu lis la Gazette des Sorciers ? La coupa Scorpius.

- Oui je lis le journal. Et de toutes façon, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire ? S'écria Rose.

- Eh, du calme. J'étais juste étonné qu'une première année, même à Serdaigle, lise le journal, et d'autant plus la gazette des sorciers. C'est tout, l'apaisa Scorpius.

Fiona les surpris en éclatant de rire. « Désolée. Mais c'est juste que mon frère Sean, a eu la même réaction que Malefoy, dit-elle sous leur regard ahuri. « Tu peux continuer Rose », ajouta-t-elle plus calmement.

- Merci Fiona. D'autant plus que c'est toi qui m'a donnée matière à continuer.

Donc, comme je disais, j'attendais mon exemplaire de la gazette de la magie quand on me le livra enfin.

Et là qu'est-ce que je vois ? Une attaque a était perpétrée, la veille, soit dans la nuit du Jeudi 2 au Vendredi 3 Novembre, sur une famille de six personnes dans les environs de Plymouth, dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec ce que Fiona t'as dit, l'interrompit Albus.

- Déjà si tu la laisser continuer, tu le saurais, dit Arielle qui avait hâte de connaître la suite.

- Alors, renouvela Albus qui n'avait pas prêté attention à la remarque d'Arielle.

- Eh bien, elle m'a dit qu'une rumeur circulait aux Etats-Unis, selon laquelle les victimes étaient une famille de vampires et que les personnes recherchées seraient des loups-garous, formula Rose.

- Effectivement, c'est étrange cette histoire, s'exprima pour la première fois Bridget depuis le début de leur « réunion secrète ».

- Mais ce n'est pas le plus bizarre dans l'histoire, avoua Rose.

- Attends, une pseudo bande de loups-garous auraient attaqué une famille de Vampires en Angleterre et personne n'en n'a parler ? S'étonna Tristan en la coupant.

- Si, ils ont bien dit qu'une famille avait été attaquée, mais ils n'ont mentionné ni la nature de la famille ni celle des attaquants. Ils se sont contenté de noyer l'affaires sous des théories plus fumantes les unes que les autres, les informa Fiona.

- Eh donc, qu'est-ce qui serait encore pire selon toi ? demanda Scorpius.

- Le fait qu'il y ait eu d'autres attaques dans le monde du style de celle qui s'est déroulée à Plymouth. Et tenais vous bien, il y en a deux autres aux royaumes unis depuis celle de Plymouth, et personne n'en n'a parler.

- Mais alors comment est-ce que tu es au courant ? Quémanda Ian.

- Grace aux journaux moldus. C'est bien ça Rosie ? répliqua Albus.

- C'est bien ça, Albus. Les moldus parle même d'acte terroriste.

- Mais tu as une idée d'où se sont passé précisément les autres attaques ? demanda Tristan.

- Oui, j'ai faits un regroupement. La première a eu lieu en Pennsylvanie (région de Roumanie). Puis, il y a eu, la Pologne, la Lituanie, la Russie, la Finlande, la Turquie et pour finir l'Ouzbékistan. Vous vous rendez compte, il y a eu en tout six attaques avant celle de Plymouth !

- Waouh ! Et tu dis qu'il y en a eu deux nouvelles depuis le match opposant Serpentard à Serdaigle ? s'exclama Arielle.

- Oui, une a eu lieu dans la banlieue de Swahsea (Pays de galles) et l'autre à Sunderland.

- Pardon de poser cette question. Mais les attaques elles ont été toutes mortelles ou il y a eu des survivants ? demanda Bridget.

- Elles ont été pour la plupart mortelles et les survivants sont soient trop amochés pour parler soient traumatisés.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ces attaques sont liées ? Après tout, ce ne sont peut être que des coïncidences ou de simples rumeurs ? Questionna Ian.

- Alors, en ce qui concerne les tueurs, les enquêteurs ont retrouvés des traces troublantes et les blessures sont semblables à celle que causerait un loup garou.

Pour les victimes, beaucoup d'entre elles étaient déjà soupçonné d'être des vampires et certaines vivaient dans des régions où les vampires sont réputés pour y vivre.

Voila pourquoi je pense que ces hypothèses ne sont pas dénouées de tout fondement, déclara avec conviction Rose.

- Et la cerise pour le gâteau, des groupes appuyant cette théorie se sont formés sur les réseaux sociaux ! S'amusa Fiona.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ? Ce que les gens sont près à inventer, comme même ! Heureusement que dans le monde moldu ils passent pour des illuminés. Sinon, on risquait gros ! s'exclama joyeusement Tristan.

-Heu ! C'est quoi des réseaux sociaux ? demanda doucement et presque honteusement Scorpius.

Ils passèrent le restant de la soirée à parler (et à expliquer) des activités moldus qui leurs manqués dans le monde magique avant de descendre dîner.

Note d'auteur : Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review !

Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui seraient encore dans ce chapitre mais j'ai essayais de le corriger moi même puisque ma bêta-reader est surchargée.

A vendredi prochain avec le chapitre 11 « Des vacances bien méritées »

Rar : Merci Mari pour ta nouvelle review. J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra et répondra à tes questions.


	11. Chapter 11 - Des vacances bien méritées

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Disclaimer:Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. , hormis les OC.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 11**** : Des vacances bien méritées !**

_«Si l'on passait l'année entière en vacances s'amuser serait aussi épuisant que travailler » (William Shakespeare)_

_POV Scorpius_

Le train filait à vive allure en direction de Londres et plus nous avancions, plus le stress montait.

Dans quelques heures à peine j'allais revoir mes parents. Je stressais rien que d'y penser. J'étais content de les revoir enfin. Mais lorsqu'ils allaient apprendre, s'ils ne le savaient pas déjà, pour mon amitié avec Albus Potter et Tristan Wilkerson, un né-moldu, ça allait faire grand bruit.

En fait, j'étais presque sur qu'ils étaient déjà au courant, sûrement que Nott et Dolovoh avaient voulu se venger, comme ils savent si bien le faire, par derrière.

De toute manière ils l'auraient su tôt ou tard, mais ce qui m'embêtais le plus, c'était que ce n'est pas moi qui leur avais appris la nouvelle.

- Hé Scorpius arrête de gamberger, on est en vacances et on rentre enfin chez nous, m'apostropha Tristan avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Il n'avait pas tord, en ce samedi 23 décembre, nous étions officiellement en vacances depuis hier après-midi ,15h.

- Si c'est à cause du fait que tu as peur que tes parents te voient en compagnie d'Albus, de Rose et de Tristan, que tu réfléchis autant. Vous n'avez qu'à faire comme si vous étiez dans des compartiments différents en prenant soin de ne pas sortir par le même coté du train, déclara Bridget comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Je vis blanchir Albus, signe qu'il n'y avait pas autant réfléchis qu'il aurait du. Moi non plus d'ailleurs je ne l'avais pas fait et je sûrement serais devenu aussi blanc sue lui si je n'étais pas déjà pâle de nature.

Weasley quant à elle n'avait pas semblée surprise et bien évidement, comme toute Serdaigle qui se respecte elle devait déjà y avoir réfléchis depuis Halloween.

- Cela me semble une excellente idée. Ne prenons pas de risque de déclencher une altercation en public. Albus, Arielle, Tristan et moi nous descendrons donc par l'avant du train. Quant à vous, Malefoy, Wallace, Bridget et Fiona, je vous conseille de descendre par l'arrière, dit-elle après avoir échangé un regard avec Albus. Enfin, si ça vous convient, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Personne n'émit d'objections et nous avons convenu qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution pour le moment.

Lorsque l'arrivée du train se précisa nous nous séparâmes, non sans nous être souhaités de joyeuses fêtes et avoir convenus de ne pas s'écrire (pour certains d'entre nous du moins), les uns se dirigeant vers l'avant et les autres vers l'arrière du train.

Nous réussîmes à laisser passer deux ou trois personnes avant de descendre du train, pour donner l'illusion que nous venions juste de sortir de notre compartiment.

A peine posais-je les pieds sur le quai que je vis Albus et Weasley faire de même et se dirigeaient vers leurs parents. Heureusement pour moi mon égarement ne dura qu'une seconde et personne ne sembla le remarquer.

Ian et Malaìnn se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie de la gare pour prendre le magicobus qui les emmènerait vers le centre de transplanage Internationnal, direction les Etats-Unis pour passer les vacances de Noël en famille.

Dawson s'évapora la seconde d'après notre descente du train, sans doute emportée par la foule.

- Mère, Père, les saluais-je, alors que ma mère me serrait dans ses bras et que mon père me donnait une tape dans le dos en signe de salutation. Les étreintes physiques et les sentiments n'avaient jamais été sont fort.

L'éducation qu'avait reçu mon père était celle du parfait sorcier sang pur. Rien d'exceptionnel pour un Malefoy, hormis la partie concernant les Mangemorts.

Je connaissais les grandes lignes du passé de mon Père et j'avais même vue de mes propres yeux son « tatouage ». S'en était suivit la plus grande discussion que j'avais eue avec lui de toute ma vie sur ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre.

Et c'était peut-être pour ça aussi que je me sentais aussi proche d'Albus, nous avions, sous des aspects différents, tous les deux un nom difficile à porter.

Le transplanage étant fortement déconseillé par le ministère sur le quai 9 ¾ et totalement interdis dans la gare King Cross, nous franchîmes le mur mes parents et moi, après avoir pris le soin de changer nos vêtements en quelque chose de moins voyant pour les moldus.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans une ruelle sombre derrière la gare et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, mes parents me firent transplaner avec eux par le biais du transplanage d'escorte.

Nous avons atterris juste devant la porte de derrière de notre manoir pour plus de discrétion, bien que nous habitions dans un village entièrement sorcier près de Cambridge.

Mes grands parents occupaient toujours le manoir ancestral de la famille Malefoy, situé dans le comté de Wiltshire, puisque mes parents avaient souhaité faire table rase du passé en achetant une nouvelle maison pour y vivre après leur mariage.

Un de nos quatre elfes de maison, Tabatha, ma nurse, vint nous accueillir en nous ouvrant la porte de la maison.

- Mon fils est ami avec Potter fils, Weasley fille et la cerise sur le gâteau, un né-moldu, marmonna mon père d'un ton plein de fureur mal contrôlé. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

- Draco, notre fils s'est fait des amis. C'est le principal, non ? Demanda calmement ma mère en rejoignant mon père, qui se tenait debout près de la cheminée du salon.

- Oui, dommage que deux d'entre eux s'appellent Weasley et Potter ! s'exclama mon père sarcastiquement, en oubliant Tristan.

- Et ils sont de bonne famille. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des voyous ! Assura ma mère sans prêter attention à la dernière remarque de mon père.

- Heureusement que ce ne sont pas des voyous ! Et puis quoi encore ? S'écria mon père de mauvaise foi.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne te demande pas de les apprécier, juste de ne pas déterrer la hache de guerre, c'est tout, répliqua ma mère avec force tout en gardant sa douceur habituelle.

Ma mère avait toujours su tenir tête à mon père tout en faisant preuve de tact. C'est une des choses pour lesquelles je l'ais toujours admirée.

Bien qu'ayant eu une éducation sang-purs comme mon père, elle parvenait presque toujours à lui faire entendre raison même en ce qui concernait les points sensibles comme les nés moldus ou les différentes espèces magiques.

- Bien puisque vous êtes contre moi, repris mon père après un bon quart d'heure de silence. Puis s'adressant à moi : Je veux bien passer l'éponge tant que tu ne les invites pas à la maison, que tu ne correspondes pas avec eux tant que tu es ici et qu'ils restent de simple camarade de classe, déclara-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

- Draco ! S'insurgea ma mère. Vous ne pouvez pas penser ordonner de telles choses à votre fils !

- C'est ma décision et elle est définitive, trancha-t-il avec un regain de colère. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Oui Père, répondis-je en sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse. En ce qui concernait Weasley, il n'y avait pas de problèmes mais pour Albus et Tristan c'était autre chose.

Le sujet clos, je montais dans ma chambre pour constater que mes valises avaient étés déballés et que mon chat « Fennec » guettait par la fenêtre un hibou installé sur le rebord de celle-ci.

Je ne reconnus pas le hibou, il n'appartenait pas à Thompson et ce n'était certainement pas l'aigle de Ian, dont il était si fier.

- Fennec, le prévins-je. Il grogna de désapprobation mais se coucha en rond sur mon lit, signe qu'il ne toucherait pas au hibou.

Je m'avançait vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et le hibou se précipita à l'intérieur pour se poser sur mon bureau avant de me tendre sa pâte où un parchemin y avait été ficelé.

Je saisis avec précaution le parchemin, après l'avoir détaché de la patte du hibou qui s'envola sans demander son reste.

Il s'agissait d'un mot d'Albus qui me souhaitait de joyeuses fêtes en avance tout en me promettant un échange de cadeaux à la rentrée. Petit bonus il avait fait signer tous nos amis.

Comme chaque année, mes parents et moi passerions la veille de Noël chez mes grands-parents paternels, grand-père Lucius et grand-mère Narcissa.

Le jour de Noël nous étions invitaient chez mes grands parents maternels, avec tante Daphné, oncle Blaise et mes cousins Zayden et Kyra.

Peu de personnes savaient que Zayden Zabini et Kyra Zabini étaient mes cousins. En effet, leur mère, Daphné Zabini (anciennement Greengrass), était la grande sœur de ma mère.

Le 25 décembre au matin, je fus autorisé à ouvrir mes cadeaux de Noël. Je reçus de mes grands parents maternels la saga de Erwan contre le dragon et autres créatures dangereuses (1), un assortiment de chocolats suisses et de nouvelles plumes pour les cours.

De ma tante, mon Oncle et mes cousins, j'eu une nouvelle édition, toujours plus salissante, de Bavboules, un assortiments de bonbons en tous genres et un paquet de friandises pour Fennec.

Mes grands-parents paternels m'offrir un assortiment de nouvelles capes, une trilogie de livres anciens sur les potions et un objet magique non déterminé qui aurait appartenu à mon arrière grand-père, Abraxas Malefoy.

De mes parents, j'eu le plaisir de recevoir un balai de courses, le Flash, nouvelle génération avec le manche en Ebène du Gabon et composé de brindilles en épicéa et en cèdre.

Quand au jour de l'an mes parents avaient l'habitude d'aller à la réception que donnait le ministère chaque année et où je les accompagnais depuis mes huit ans.

_POV Albus_

- Hé Al ! s'écria mon frère en compagnie de Fred, notre cousin, lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent vers nous alors qu'Arielle et Tristan s'éloignaient déjà vers leurs parents.

- Dépêchez vous les premières années, rigolèrent Fred et James en se précipitant en direction de nos parents.

- James ! Fred ! La neige et les chants de noël ne vont pas disparaître, répliqua Rose du tac o tac.

Mes parents, mes oncles et tantes se trouvaient à quelque mètres du passage pour traverser et plus nous approchions vers eux plus des chuchotements et des « Vous avez vu c'est Harry Potter » retentissait de part et d'autres.

- Albus ! Rose ! s'écria Lily, ma petite sœur, en se jetant dans mes bras tandis que Rose se retrouvait étouffée par se parents.

- Du calme Lily, laisse les arriver, dit mon père alors qu'elle relâcha enfin son étreinte et ma mère me serra dans ses bras. Mon père moins démonstratif et bavard, me donna une accolade purement masculine.

Il nous fallut un certain temps pour traverser le passage et enfin quitter le quai, surtout après avoir du saluer presque tous les membres d'une famille aussi grande que la mienne (excepté oncle Charly qui travaillait dans la foret amazonienne ainsi qu'oncle Bill et tante fleur qui était partis chercher Louis à Beaubâton).

Nous nous séparâmes avec Rose sur le parking qui longeait la gare moldu. Elle repartit avec ses parents et son petit frère Hugo, dans la banlieue de Londres.

Ils habitaient une des premières maisons sorcières à avoir été construite dans un quartier typiquement moldu.

Ce style de maisons n'était disponible qu'à condition qu'elles soient construites dans le cadre d'intégration de sorcier volontaire pour vivre dans la banlieue moldue.

Mes parents, mon frère, ma sœur et moi habitions au 12 Square Grimmaurd, la maison que le parrain de mon père lui avait légué.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se passa sans encombre, malgré ma petite sœur qui n'arrêtait pas de nous poser des questions sur Poudlard à James et à moi et le fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me chambrer.

Venus, une de nos trois elfes de maison vint nous ouvrir la porte à notre arrivée.

Notre maison comportait quatre étages plus les combles aménagées en une partie grenier sur la gauche et l'autre partie reconvertie en chambres pour les elfes.

La porte d'entrée donnait sur le hall au rez-de-chaussée, lui-même donnant sur les pièces du rez-de-chaussée et sur un escalier qui desservait les quatre étages.

La seule et unique porte sur la gauche donnait sur une grande pièce ouverte qui servait de salon/salle à manger.

La première porte sur la droite desservait les toilettes avec un point d'eau, la suivante la buanderie et la dernière la cuisine avec le garde manger accolé.

Au premier étage on trouvait sur la gauche une grande pièce séparait en deux espaces distincts par une porte coulissante et qui conservés chacun une porte d'accès donnant sur le couloir.

Au fond du couloir se trouvait le bureau de mon père et dans le second espace celui de ma mère.

Sur la droite, se trouvait deux chambres d'amis ainsi qu'une salle d'eau et les WC.

Le second étage nous appartenait à mon frère, ma sœur et moi. Au fond à gauche on trouvait la chambre de James, puis une salle de jeux, ma chambre et enfin celle de ma sœur.

Sur la droite, il y avait une chambre d'ami, la salle de bain et les WC.

La chambre de mes parents se trouvait au troisième étage sur la gauche, avec salle de bain privative et dressing. Sur la droite on trouvait l'ancienne nursery avec sa salle de jeux, une salle de bain et des toilettes.

Le quatrième étage était réservait à Teddy. Il desservait sur la gauche une sorte de studio équipé avec salle de bain privative et sur la droite une chambre d'amis, une salle de bain et les toilettes.

Dans ma famille, les fêtes de Noël étaient sacrées. Bien sur, la présence de chacun différés selon les années mais mes parents, mon frère, ma sœur et moi passions chaque année les fêtes de Noël chez mes grands-parents maternels, grand-père Arthur et grand-mère Molly.

Mes grands-parents paternels avaient été assassinés alors que mon père n'avait seulement qu'1 an et à part grand-oncle Vernon, grand-tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley, il n'avait plus aucune famille en vie.

Nous n'avions rencontrés qu'une ou deux fois l'oncle et la tante de mon Père et sans vouloir être méchant c'était mieux comme ça.

Nous voyons un peu plus souvent, cousin Dudley, de l'ordre de deux à trois fois par an en général.

Mon père nous avait d'ailleurs raconté qu'il avait été fortement surpris lorsqu'il avait appris que sa femme, cousine Kathleen, était une sorcière née-moldue.

Nous n'avions pas bien compris ce qu'il y avait de surprenant à ça, mais bon.

Ils ont eu deux enfants, Duncan, 8 ans et Joy, 5 ans, qui a été diagnostiquée récemment comme étant une sorcière.

Cette année pour Noël, mes grands parents avaient réussis à rassembler presque toute la famille sauf Oncle Bill, tante Fleur, Dominique et Louis qui passaient les fêtes en France chez les parents de tante Fleur.

Victoire avait décidait de rester en Angleterre officiellement pour ne pas perdre de temps dans ses révisions pour les ASPICS avec un voyage outre manche.

Mais tout le monde savait bien que la vraie raison était par ce que Teddy, son petit copain, serait au terrier pour les vacances.

Le dîner fut comme à son habitude une véritable merveille. Grand-mère Molly supervisait la cuisine et ne se gênait pas pour disputait ses enfants quand ils faisaient des choses qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Grand-père Arthur, était plus calme, plus conciliant mais ce qu'il aimait pardessus tout c'est les moldus. Et apparemment comme l'a fait remarqué oncle George ça ne date pas d'hier.

Comme la tradition le voulait nous ouvrîmes nos cadeaux le matin du 25 décembre et ce malgré nos vives protestations d'impatientes.

Mon frère reçu, bien évidement, un nouveau balai de la part de nos parents. Il s'agissait du Flash 3000, avec le manche en Voamboana (palissandre) et composé de brindilles de Merisier.

Et comme cela était à prévoir il insista pour l'essayer tout de suite. Mais mes parents ne cédèrent pas, il l'essaierait après le repas de Noël et pour éviter que mon frère « l'emprunte », ils l'ont caché.

Mes parents m'offrirent la guitare dont je rêvais ainsi qu'un livre où été répertorié les accords de guitares utilisait dans les chansons les plus célèbres. Il s'agissait d'une guitare électrique, Américaine Standard, de marque Fender.

Je reçus également l'habituel pull en laine tricoté par grand-mère Molly, qui comme chaque année fut de couleur verte, la couleur de mes yeux.

Mais il eut, cette année, une consonance particulière, puisqu'il était également de la même couleur que ma maison, Serpentard.

J'eu également de la part de mes grands parents, les habituels petits gâteaux de Noël de Grand-mère Molly et un accordeur de guitare qui fonctionnait aussi bien dans le monde moldu que sorcier.

En fait, il s'agissait d'un accordeur de guitare électronique (moldu) que grand-père Arthur avait trafiqué pour qu'il fonctionne malgré les ondes magiques.

De mes oncles et tantes, je reçus un lot de farces et attrapes (Oncle George & tante Angelina), de nouvelles plumes (tante fleur & oncle Bill), des livres sur la DCFM (oncle Percy), un assortiment de bonbons (tante Audrey), un couteau multi usage (Oncle Ron), des livres sur les sortilèges (tante Hermione) et un kit de survie dans la forêt (Oncle Charly).

- Al, il te restait un cadeau sous le sapin, me dit mon père en me tendant un paqué alors que je venais d'entrer dans la cuisine.

J'eus la joie de découvrir une cape magnifique et mon cerveau commença a gambergé. Et si il s'agissait de cette cape dont James n'arrêtait pas de parler depuis qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre papa et oncle Ron sur leurs « années Poudlard ».

- Essaye là ! Me dit mon père en me faisant sursauter.

- Waouh ! M'écriais-je alors que mon corps disparaissait sous la cape. C'était magique ! Avec cette cape mon corps devenait invisible !

- Merci ! M'écriais-je en sautant dans les bras de mon père pour le remercier.

- Ce n'est rien sourit-il. Mais il faut que tu saches une chose sur cette cape. C'est une cape d'invisibilité.

Elle me vient de mon Père qui l'avait reçu de son père, qui lui même l'avait reçu de son père et ainsi de suite.

Et aujourd'hui je te la confie. Elle est très ancienne, alors prend en soin, continua-t-il d'un ton chargé d'émotions et de souvenirs.

- Mais pour quoi tu ne l'as pas offerte à James ? C'est lui l'aîné et il ne va pas être très content quand il va l'apprendre ! M'exclamais-je en retombant de mon nuage.

- Je suis sur qu'il comprendra. Et puis, je trouve que c'est plus juste de te la donner à toi parce que Teddy lui a confié la carte des maraudeurs à son entrée à Poudlard l'année dernière. Et je sais que tu prendras grand soin de la cape, me réconforta mon père.

- Merci, dis-je à mon père d'une voix pleine d'émotion alors qu'il me donnait une accolade masculine.

Je venais de vivre l'un des rares moments où mon père m'avait montré ses sentiments et c'est en partie pour ça que j'avais passé un des meilleurs Noël de ma vie pensai-je en montant dans ma chambre pour ranger ma cape.

_POV Rose_

C'était la meilleure solution envisageable. J'y pensais depuis Halloween, où ce fameux jour notre bande d'amis fut créée. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment nous avions pu réussir mais aussi différents que nous pouvions l'être nous étions amis.

Alors ne pas apparaître ensemble publiquement sur le quai était, eu égard à nos familles, la seule chose à faire.

La remarque de Fred me fit sursauter mais je réussi à répliquer même si James et lui couraient déjà en direction de leurs parents.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi se passa relativement bien, mes parents et mon frère n'arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions sur les cours, si je me plaisait à Poudlard, etc, auxquelles je répondais avec plaisir.

Mais une pensée m'obsédais : est-ce qu'ils étaient au courant pour mon amitié avec Malefoy ? Même si amitié était un bien grand mot. En fait c'était plutôt Albus qui était proche de lui.

Mais bon, je doutais que mon père face une différence concernant Malefoy.

Nous habitions dans une maison sorcière mais dans un quartier moldu de la banlieue de Londres, ce qui étonnaient toujours beaucoup de gens.

Avec mes parents et mon frère, nous avions l'habitude de passer les fêtes de Noël, une fois chez mes grands-parents paternels, grand-mère Molly et grand-père Arthur et l'année d'après chez mes grands parents maternels, grand-mère Jean et grand-père Travis.

Cette année, pour Noël nous irons donc au terrier chez grand-père Arthur et grand-mère Molly et nous passerons le jour de l'an chez grand-père Travis et grand-mère Jean.

Le dîner de la veille de Noël fut aussi succulent que les années précédentes. Grand-mère Molly s'était surpassée une nouvelle fois.

Le matin de Noël, je pus enfin ouvrir mes cadeaux et même si j'avais traités mes cousins de puérils hier soir lorsqu'ils avaient voulu ouvrir leurs cadeaux en avance, je dut bien admettre que j'étais plus qu'impatiente de le faire.

Pour mon admission à Poudlard et ma répartition à Serdaigle, mes parents m'offrir (enfin) un chat. Il s'agissait d'une chatte de race bleu russe et elle était magnifique. Je décidais de l'appeler « perle ».

Ils voulaient me l'offrir avant mon départ pour Poudlard, mais ils n'ont pas pu me réserver à temps un chaton et les chats de cette race ont besoin de 70 jours de sevrage.

Mais ce n'est pas grave parce c'est un merveilleux cadeaux qu'ils m'ont fait la.

Je reçu également l'habituel pull tricotée par grand-mère Molly avec l'initial de mon prénom brodé sur la poitrine et de délicieux petits gâteaux confectionner par ses soins.

De la part de grand-père Arthur, j'eu un coffret contenant une magnifique plume sorcière et un tout aussi magnifique stylo plume moldu.

Oncle George et tante Angelina m'offrirent un assortiment de farces et attrapes, oncle Percy et tante Audrey me donnèrent des livres sur les différentes créatures magiques (tout à fait passionnants), oncle Bill et tante fleur m'offrirent de nouvelles robes et des accessoires pour les cheveux (bien qu'ils ne soient pas là ils avaient tenu à déposer leurs paquets au terrier avant leur départ) et oncle Charly me donna un assortiment de caramels fourré au beurre salé, mes préférés.

Tante Ginny, qui était aussi ma marraine, et oncle Harry m'offrir un appareil photo moldu qu'ils avaient fait transformé pour qu'il ne soit pas abîmé par les ondes magiques.

Lorsque je me rendis dans la cuisine de mes grands-parents pour chercher du lait pour perle, je surpris une conversation entre mon père et oncle Harry.

- Alors ça y est tu lui à remis ? demanda une voix que je reconnue immédiatement comme celle de mon père.

- Oui, ça va faire 5 minutes que je lui ais donné. Et je dois bien admettre que ça fait bizarre de m'en séparer, ajouta une autre voix que je reconnue comme étant celle d'oncle Harry.

- Plus ou moins que pour la carte ? Rigola mon père.

- C'est différent mais je dirais plus, même si je suis très fier d'avoir pu la transmettre à l'un de mes fils, répliqua oncle Harry sur le même ton.

- Plus sérieusement, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Albus puisse être ami avec Malfoy. Tu lui en as parlé ? S'inquiéta mon père.

- Non je ne lui en ai pas parlé parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il est intelligent et il sait ce qu'il a affaire et comment choisir ses amis, rétorqua tranquillement oncle Harry.

- Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Harry c'est de Malefoy que l'on parle ! Et Albus à été répartit à Serpentard…, commença à s'emporter mon père.

- Je ne vois pas ce que la répartition d'Albus à Serpentard à voir là-dedans, le coupa froidement oncle Harry. Et je sais pertinemment ce dont Malefoy peut être capable. Maintenant, il ne s'agit que de son fils.

Je suis d'accord avec toi, Malefoy peut être dangereux, mais son fils n'a que 11 ans. Il a l'âge de Rose et d'Albus ! Ron ! Ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

- Oui tu as raison. Désolé, je n'aurais jamais du insinuer quoi que ce soit sur ton fils. Albus est mon neveu, et surtout mon filleul.

Mais tu sais bien que dès qu'on commence à parler de Malefoy je ne suis plus rationnel. Et ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'il puisse faire du mal à Rosie, dit-il tout penaud.

- C'n'est pas grave Ron. Je sais bien que lorsqu'il s'agit de Malefoy tu n'est plus le même. Et puis en ce qui concerne Rose ne t'inquiète pas tant, elle est en sécurité à Poudlard, le rassura mon oncle.

Je ressortis en faisant le moins de bruit possible et fut rassurée lorsque j'entendis mon père attaquer le sujet du Quidditch, son sport favoris.

Il faudrait que je parle à Albus de ce que je venais d'entendre ça risquait de se révéler intéressant.

(1) Titre inventé de toutes pièces par mes soins.

Note d'auteur : Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review !

Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui seraient encore dans ce chapitre mais j'ai essayée de le corriger moi même puisque ma bêta-reader est surchargée.

A vendredi prochain avec le chapitre 12 « De retour à Poudlard »

Rar : Merci Mari pour ta nouvelle review. J'espère que la suite t'a plu.


	12. Chapter 12- De retour à Poudlard

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Disclaimer:Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. , hormis les OC.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 12**** : De retour à Poudlard**

_Il n'y a pas d'évolution sans liberté d'essayer (François Dalle)_

_POV Externe_

Le retour des enfants à l'école après les vacances de Noël était souvent considéré par eux et par leurs parents comme une seconde rentrée.

Cependant, un détail différenciait les deux expériences. Le stress, non. L'impatience, non plus. L'excitation, encore loupé.

Non, ce qui changeait lors de la rentrée de janvier est le fait que les enfants (pour la plus part) s'étaient fait de nouveaux amis, qu'ils avaient pris leurs marques et en ce qui concernait Poudlard, avaient été répartis dans une des quatre maisons, à savoir Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard.

Cette dernière différence était essentielle au développement de l'enfant mais aussi la plus restrictive.

En effet, malgré de nombreux appels des professeurs, des directeurs ou directrices, à la fraternisation, les élèves restaient encore et toujours fidèles à leur maison et ne vouaient, pour la plus grande majorité, qu'une indifférence amicale aux autres maisons.

Malheureusement, une infime partie, gardait encore de la rancœur pour la maison adverse, des années après et ce malgré un apaisement et une évolution réelle de la société après la deuxième guerre. Les chicanes entre Gryffondor et Serpentard résonnaient encore en dehors de Poudlard.

L'arrivée à Poudlard, en Septembre dernier, des enfants des héros de guerre, Weasley et Potter ainsi que de l'héritier de la famille Malefoy, annonçait une véritable révolution même s'il ils n'en n'avaient pas encore conscience.

En ce mercredi 3 Janvier 2018, le quai 9 ¾ grouillait presque autant de monde que lors de la « vraie » rentrée en Septembre alors que les températures plus fraîches ne favorisaient pourtant pas les sorties prolongées.

A 10h30, James, Albus et Rose accompagnée par Ginny traversèrent le passage. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne les avaient pas accompagnés par ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se libérer de leur travail respectif, tandis que Lily et Hugo se trouvaient à l'école.

- James ! Ne cours pas comme ça avec ton chariot, tu vas finir par le renverser ! Le gronda Ginny en haussant la voix, alors que les personnes les plus proches se retournaient sur eux.

James, qui connaissait les sanctions qu'appliquait sa mère en cas de désobéissance, se calma immédiatement et se mit à pousser plus tranquillement son chariot jusqu'à une des entrées du Poudlard Express.

- Bien, s'exclama Ginny satisfaite. Maintenant, à nous trois. Rose tes parents m'ont chargée de te rappeler de leur écrire régulièrement et de bien profiter du reste de ta première année à Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle en envoyant un clin d'œil à Rose. Tout remontrance étant superflue avec Rose. Aucun adulte ne se permettrait de lui rappeler ne serait-ce q'une règle du règlement, qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Alors, qu'après avoir embrassée sa tante, Rose montait dans le train, Ginny interpella James qui essayait de s'esquiver.

- Alors tu ne me dis pas au revoir ou t'as juste trop peur de m'entendre te dicter de nouvelles règles, s'exclama Ginny en essayant de cacher son sourire en coin.

- Mais Maman,…, bien sur que non, j'étais sur le point de revenir, se reprit James avec un regain de confiance en soi.

- Je l'espère pour toi, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton pas aussi froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Finit de rigoler, passons aux choses sérieuses les garçons. N'oubliez pas de nous écrire régulièrement, Lily attends vos lettres avec impatiente et elle a été particulièrement déçu, James, lorsque tu as oublié de le faire pendant trois semaines en octobre dernier, précisa Ginny sachant parfaitement qu'ils se sentiraient coupable d'avoir fait de la peine à sa petite sœur.

Essayez de ne pas trop avoir de retenues, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, James, mais fait un effort s'il te plait. J'aime beaucoup voir Neville mais j'aimerais évitait de devoir venir le voir trois fois par semaine à Poudlard parce que mon fils a fait je ne sais qu'elle nouvelle bêtise.

Travaillez bien à l'école. Et surtout souvenez-vous bien que votre père et moi, nous vous aimons et que vous allez nous manquez.

- Tu ne nous dit pas de profitez comme à Rose ? S'indigna théâtralement James en allant embrasser sa mère.

- James ! Je crois que vu le nombre de retenue que tu as récolté l'année dernière et celui que tu as à ton actif cette année, tu t'amuses au contraire beaucoup trop et que tu ne travailles pas assez, s'exaspéra-t-elle en essayant de cacher son amusement.

James monta dans le train et Albus embrassa sa mère avant de faire de même. Puis ils se séparèrent, James se dirigea vers l'arrière du train et Albus se dirigea vers l'avant.

Albus retrouva ses amis à l'intérieur du même compartiment qu'ils avaient occupé à l'aller. Fiona et Ian arrivèrent deux minutes avant le départ du train à cause de la circulation infernale qu'ils avaient rencontrée à Londres.

- Alors, comment se sont passées vos vacances ? A moins que ce ne soit top secret, ajouta Bridget avec un air de conspiratrice qui fit hausser un sourcil à Ian.

- Non, pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Arielle.

- Parce que vous avez tous plus ou moins l'air perdu dans vos pensées alors que ça fait déjà presque cinq minutes qu'on est en route pour Poudlard. Or, on devrait tous êtres sur excités entrain de raconter nos vacances et non occupés à faire des têtes de six pieds de long, rétorqua Fiona.

- Eh bien, moi j'ai passée de très bonnes vacances. J'ai fêtée Noël en famille, au terrier, chez mes grands-parents. Puis mes parents nous ont emmené mon petit frère Hugo, et moi au cinéma, à la patinoire et voir un spectacle de théâtre de rue, commença Rose.

- Cool j'adore le théâtre de rue, nous on a vu « STOMP Street », une adaptation de la comédie musicale « STOMP » où les acteurs chantent et dansent en utilisant le paysage urbain, des trucs qu'ils trouvent dans la rue quoi. C'était vraiment chouette. Et toi ? s'exclama Tristan.

- Une fable intitulée « Fourmies », où les acteurs jouent des scènes de dessins animés à l'échelle de la rue, répondit Rose.

- Moi aussi j'ai passé Noël en famille. On est allé voir, mon père, deux de mes oncles, mon petit frère et moi, le match Liverpool football club contre Everton football club.

Bien que la coupure estivale était instaurée du 24 décembre au 02 Janvier, ils jouaient pour la bonne cause. Le match était génial, Liverpool a gagné 5-2 contre Everton, s'enthousiasma Tristan.

- Eh bien, moi aussi j'ai passée mes vacances en famille. Mes parents nous ont emmené ma petite sœur, Alyssa, et moi voir un théâtre de marionnettes.

Mes grands-parents moldus, nous ont emmenés passé une journée dans le Londres moldu et c'était vraiment super.

Tandis que mes grands-parents sorciers, nous ont emmenés sur le chemin de traverse où ils nous ont offerts des glaces et c'était très bien aussi, dit Arielle en souriant.

- Pour continuer dans l'originalité, moi aussi j'ai passée mes vacances en famille. Pour Noël, mes parents, James, ma petite sœur Lily et moi sommes allés au « Terrier », chez mes grands-parents, où nous avons retrouvez beaucoup de nos cousins & cousines, oncles et tantes.

En ce qui concerne la semaine entre Noël et Jour de l'an, mes parents nous ont emmené au cinéma, voir un match de Rugby et à la patinoire de Londres, raconta Albus.

- Tu as été voir quel match ? Ça ta plut ? Tu préfères le Rugby, le Football ou le Quidditch ? Tu connais le football au moins ? répliqua Tristan avec enthousiasme.

- J'ai été voir Northampton contre Exeter chiefs et Northampton a gagné 53 à 44. Oui je connais le football, j'ai déjà était voir un ou deux matchs avec mon père, mon oncle, Teddy et mon frère. C'était plutôt pas mal mais je préfère le foot, mais pardessus tout le Quidditch bien sur, lui répondit Albus en faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Ah non vous n'allez pas commencer avec le Rugby ou le football, c'est déjà bien assez avec le Quidditch, rétorqua vivement Fiona lorsqu'elle entendit Ian demandait ce qu'était le football.

Moi aussi j'ai passée de très bonnes vacances en famille, merci ! Même si je trouve, tu seras certainement d'accord avec moi Ian, que nous qui vivons aux Etats-Unis, ont a été un peu lésé sur la durée avec cette histoire de décalage horaire.

Enfin bon, je suis tout de même contente d'avoir revu mes parents et mon frère.

Ont a été voir un match de hockey sur glace, c'était plutôt pas mal et on a été aussi voir une comédie musical à Broadway : Le roi lion. Et ça par contre c'était magnifique, raconta Fiona en souriant. Et vous ? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie, puis vers Scorpius et Ian.

- Je crois qu'on à tous eu la chance de passer nos vacances de Noël en famille, moi y compris, mis à part la fête qu'on donné mes parents pour le nouvel an.

Sinon moi aussi j'ai eu la chance d'aller à la patinoire et au cinéma. Voila, c'est tout, débita Bridget avec son éternel joie de vivre.

- Pour ma part, j'ai aussi passé mes vacances en famille avec mes trois soeurs, mon frère, mes parents et mes grands-parents.

Pour Noël nous avons dîné en famille, mais pour le jour de l'an mes parents nous ont emmené à une soirée officielle du ministère de la magie Américaine, déclara Ian.

- Et pour terminer, moi aussi j'ai passé mes vacances en famille et j'ai beaucoup apprécié.

Pour le jour de l'an j'ai été, avec mes parents à la soirée officiel organisé par le ministère de la magie, relata Scorpius de son ton habituellement sobre.

L'ambiance se fit plus détendue, plus cool et bientôt Albus et Tristan expliquèrent avec animation le Football, le Rugby et plus largement le sport moldus à Ian et à Scorpius qui essayaient de suivre face aux nombreux types de sport que comptait le monde moldu.

Tandis que les filles intervenaient de temps à autre dans la conversation mais posaient surtout beaucoup de question à Fiona sur les USA.

Albus venait de terminer son explication sur le Rugby et Tristan enchaînait déjà sur le polo qu'il ne trouvait pas si différent du Quidditch, sous l'air indigné de Scorpius, lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur James Sirius Potter.

- Salut ! dit-il en entrant dans le compartiment sans frappé et en s'adressant à toutes les personnes présentes. Al, il faut que je te parle. Tu viens ! reprit-il en se concentrant sur son frère avant de désigner le couloir d'un signe de tête.

Tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur Albus qui maintenait toujours un visage calme avant de pousser un soupir, de hocher la tête en guise de consentement et de suivre son frère dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Albus de but en blanc, alors qu'ils s'écartait de la porte du compartiment.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu cherches en côtoyant Malefoy et en entraînant Rosie avec toi. Tu n'as pas honte de l'entraîner sur la mauvaise pente ? S'irrita James.

- Premièrement Rosie est une grande fille et elle peut décider toute seule de qui sont ses amis ou non.

Deuxièmement, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne que je soit ami avec Scorpius ou pas. Et troisièmement, je t'ais poser une question : Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Dit Albus un peu trop fort signe qu'il commençait à perdre son calme.

- Demain matin lors du petit déjeuner, on a prévu de faire une blague avec Fred et Lalit pour fêter la nouvelle année… Alors…, commença James avec hésitation.

- En quoi ça me concerne ? Vous aviez déjà fait une blague pour fêter les vacances de Noël et vous ne nous aviez pas prévenue, rose et moi, à ce que je sache ! Le coupa Albus.

- C'est juste que… c'est différent cette fois-ci … Pourquoi est-ce que tu compliques toujours les choses ?

- C'est moi qui complique les choses ? C'est toi qui es venu me chercher pour me reprocher d'être amis avec Scorpius et je cite « d'entraîner Rosie sur la mauvaise pente » ! s'exclama Albus.

- Ouais, euh…désolé, murmura James en se passant la main dans les cheveux visiblement mal à l'aise.

- C'n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude depuis le temps, répondit Albus d'un ton las. Tu voulais autre chose ? S'enquit-il.

- Est-ce que ça vous direz de venir petit déjeuner avec nous, demain matin, à la table de Gryffondor ? En fait, c'est pour ça aussi que je voulais te parler. On c'est concerté avec tous les cousins et il ne manque plus que la réponse de Rose et la tienne, débita James rapidement comme s'il avait peur de la réaction de son frère.

- Oui pourquoi pas, répondit Albus visiblement surpris, ce qui sembla détendre James. J'en parle avec Rose et je te donne la réponse avant le dîner, ajouta-t-il plus amicalement.

La fin de la conversation avait sonné, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire et les deux frères se séparèrent : James allant retrouver ses ammis et Albus les siens.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On vous a entendu crier mais on n'a pas comprit ce que vous disiez, s'inquiéta Bridget en s'adressant à Albus.

Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer ! Ajouta-t-elle en essayant de dérider Albus.

Mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner, Albus restait muet et ne semblait pas vouloir aborder le sujet.

- C'est juste qu'on c'est pris la tête, comme d'habitude, soupira Albus. Rose il faudra que je te parle ! Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Elle acquiesça et ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

Leurs amis comprirent qu'ils n'en tireraient rien et Tristan fit une blague qui détendit l'atmosphère.

La suite du trajet se déroula sans encombre et il fut bientôt l'heure d'enfiler leur uniforme. Arrivée prévue à Poudlard pour le dîner de 19 h.

L'ambiance du trajet de la gare de Pré-au-lard à Poudlard fut beaucoup plus détendue pour tous les élèves que lors de la rentrée en Septembre dernier.

Albus s'était arrangé pour s'éclipser discrètement, après avoir parler à Rose, pour donner la réponse à son frère. Oui ils seraient demain matin à la table de Gryffondor pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Le petit groupe se sépara à l'entrée de la grande salle : Albus, Scorpius, Ian et Tristan allèrent à la table de Serpentard, Fiona accompagna Bridget à la table des Poufsouffle tandis que Rose et Arielle se dirigeait vers celle des Serdaigles.

- Oh non, elle ne vas pas encore recommencer son cirque ! S'exclama Ian en voyant Fiona s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle.

- Apparemment si ! S'en amusa Albus.

- Ce n'est pas contraire au règlement ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Tristan.

- Pour une fois on aurait bien eu besoin que Weasley ramène sa science ! Siffla Scorpius.

- Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part Scorpius, le singea Albus. Mais, à mon avis si la directrice et les profs n'ont rien dit c'est que ça ne l'est pas, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Peut-être qu'ils ne l'on pas vu ?

- Il faudrait qu'ils soient myopes pour ne pas la voir avec son uniforme vert dans cette marée de jaune, déclara Ian.

- T'as pas tord. C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis on ne voit qu'elle avec ses cheveux roux foncés et sa cravate verte, répliqua Tristan.

La directrice se leva et le silence se fit. Puis elle récita un petit discours de bonne année et le repas apparut sur les tables. C'était l'heure de manger !

- Au fait j'ai oublié de vous dire que demain matin avec Rose on va petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors, débita rapidement Albus en tentant de cacher son appréhension.

C'est mon frère qui nous a invité. Apparemment mes cousins & cousines se sont concertés entre eux et ils ont décidé de tous se retrouver pour le petit déjeuner pour fêter la nouvelle année, ajouta-t-il sous le regard dubitatif des trois autres.

- Et ils ont décidé ça comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne nous la pas dis avant ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu l'as appris lorsque tu t'es éclipsé avant le repas ? Et ne prend pas cet air étonné. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on ne s'en apercevrait pas ! Lâcha Scorpius.

- En fait j'avais bien oublié de vous prévenir, mais je ne l'ai su que lorsque je me suis pris la tête avec mon frère. De toute manière il fallait que j'attende la réponse de Rose.

Ah oui, au fait, il se pourrait que les fraudeurs préparent une blague pour fêter, à leur manière la nouvelle année, demain matin. Donc faites attention, on ne peut jamais savoir de quoi ils sont capables ! Ajouta Albus avec un clin d'œil.

- Waouh ! Vous n'auriez pas du ! s'exclama Scorpius lorsqu'il vit une pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on avait oublié ! Chez nous on n'a qu'une parole ! Répliqua Albus avec un sourire en coin.

- Moi aussi j'en ait pour vous, dit Scorpius en se précipitant sur sa valise, en manquant de renverser son chat qui miaula de mécontentement.

Il l'ouvrit rapidement, farfouilla deux minutes avant de poser un paquet sur le lit de ses amis.

Ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux respectifs, chacun ayant un tas au pied ou sur son lit.

Scorpius reçu d'Albus un nécessaire à balais spécial pour les « Flash » un jeu de cartes « Ganjifa », jeu traditionnel d'Inde de Bridget des livres sur le Quidditch de la part de Rose & Arielle un jeu miniature de hockey sur glace de Fiona, le jeux de société « 1000 bornes » de Tristan et une figurine rare pour sa collection des figurines de joueurs de Quidditch du monde de la part de Ian.

- Comment tu as su ? demanda-t-il surpris à Albus en montrant don nécessaire à balais. Lorsque tu l'as acheté tu ne pouvais pas savoir que mes parents m'offriraient un « Flash ».

- Mon frère a bien eu son nouveau balais pour Noël : un « Flash 3000» et je me doutais que tes parents ne te refuserait pas non plus un nouveau balais. Enfant pourrie gâté, va ! Dit-il en rigolant.

Ian et Tristan se joignirent à lui en voyant la tête que faisait Scorpius et bientôt ils partirent tous les quatre dans un fou rire communicatif.

Qu'il était bon de rentrer à Poudlard et de retrouver ses amis.

Note d'auteur : Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review !

Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui seraient encore dans ce chapitre mais j'ai essayée de le corriger moi même puisque je n'aie plus de nouvelles de ma bêta-reader.

A vendredi prochain avec le chapitre 13 « Il est grand temps de prendre des risques »

Rar : Merci Mari pour ta nouvelle review. Les parents reviendront plus en détails dans un prochain chapitre…J'ai beaucoup aimée « créer » le personnage de Bridget d'autant plus qu'il recèle bien des secrets.


End file.
